Life's Lessons on Stress : Bookworms & Booya vol 3
by mintbaby
Summary: When newly graduated Sally Regal gives up her life as a librarian to become the newest member of Sub-Lt. Seifer Almasy's Network Security group, will boundaries cause a pre-mature retirement, or will she mature into an even better SeeD?
1. The Spine of Spooky Doom

**Life's Lessons on Stress**

**Bookworms and Booya! Vol 3**

**by Nona 'mintbaby' King  
**

_Author's Note: Boundaries in relationships were made to be pushed and changed, but broken? When newly graduated Sally Regal gives up her life as a librarian to become the newest member of Sub-Lt. Seifer Almasys Network Security group, will those boundaries cause a pre-mature retirement from Garden, or will she mature and change to an even better SeeD?_

_And when boy-friend Zell Dincht begins to push her toward a deeper and more intimate relationship, will Sally follow or get out of the way?_

* * *

Other Books in the Bookworms and... Booya! story cycle:

B&B Vol 1 - Bookworms and... Booya!

B&B Vol 2 - After the Fact

B&B Vol 3 - Life's Lessons on Stress

B&B Vol 4 - The Workings of 'Happy Ever After'

The Reluctant Knight (Seifer)

Few Words (Fujin)

A Different Daydream (alternate reality)

* * *

**- 1 -**

**The Spine of Spooky Doom**

I slumped onto my bed with a deep breath and kicked off my black flats. I brought a hand to my neck to rub at it with a soft moan.

tap-tap-tap "Meg? You here?"

"Come on in, Zell." He opened the door and peeked in. I smiled. "You're the best face I've seen all day."

Zell grinned and stepped all the way around the door. "Need a massage, kitten?"

I closed my eyes and rubbed harder at the throbbing muscles of my neck. "You have no idea."

"Seifer workin' ya pretty hard?"

"And he's even out of the office in Deling City," I complained. "Zell, I think I have the worst workstation in the whole Garden."

"That sucks." He pulled my desk chair out from my computer desk and brought it closer. "Come on over here, Meg. I'll give you an extra special rub down."

I smiled with an expression of 'that would be wonderful' and moved to the chair.

Zell helped me out of my uniform jacket. "You should tell Seifer about your back problems when he gets here tomorrow. Maybe he'll get you another chair."

Zell's hands began their deep working of my muscles beneath my light blue knit tee. I closed my eyes with a deep breath. "And not get your massages? Not a chance Ahhh."

"Geez, Sally. You're like a vise. You're going to put yourself in the infirmary if you don't watch it."

I released another slow breath as I lowered my chin to my chest. Thoughts left with the tension.

"Sally, I'm serious," Zell pressed as he gently worked on my neck. "If you don't talk to him, I will."

"Okay," I agreed absently. "Oh my gosh" I shivered.

"Damn. Where've you been hiding that pocket of stress?" Zell mumbled.

I smiled, barely. Zell's hands and fingers pursued the stress and tension around the muscles of my shoulders and back with tenacity and gentle pressure combined. It must have been the most glorious experience after an intense day's work. What amazed me was Zell's ability to know exactly where to go and how firm to be. It felt awesome.

Zell's touch lightened, and he kissed the back of my neck. "There ya go, kitten."

I sighed deep and stretched, watching him with a tired smile and crinkled eyes as he moved to sit on my bed. "Thanks, sweetie."

"No prob, but I want you to promise you'll talk to Seifer tomorrow. If your back goes out"

"I will, Zell. Promise." I moved to my bed and sat beside him. "Maybe I'll get a note from Dr. Kadowaki?"

"Good idea." Zell gave my arm a nudge. "You up to dinner in the cafeteria?"

I shook my head and sent him an apologetic grimace. "I'm beat, Zell. Sorry."

He brushed some hair from my face and smiled. "Don't sweat it, kitten." Then he took my hand. "So, what do you want to do?"

"Munch pizza while soaking in the hot tub?"

Zell's face brightened. "Hell yeah! That sounds awesome!"

I giggled and stood, giving his hand a squeeze before releasing it and gathering my suit, towel, and T-shirt. "You want to go get your suit and meet me there?"

"Nah. I've got an extra one at the infirmary."

I followed him out of my room and locked the door behind me. Then I stepped up to wrap my arm around his waist as we struck out for the infirmary.

Zell looked over at me. "Hey. You heard from Combat King yet about your submission?"

"Nope."

"Geez. What's taking them so long?"

"Maybe they've had a lot of submissions the past couple weeks?"

"They should've at least sent you an e-mail."

"Maybe I have too many filters on my account," I offered. "Since the Trojan thing with Quistis, I've been a little paranoid. A lot of the kids have."

"I guess I don't blame ya. Better safe than sorry." Zell gave my shoulders a squeeze. "Well, you should definitely check with C.K. to see if they've sent you one. If they didn't, then you can ask them why the hell not. If they did, you can ask them to resend it."

"Good idea. I'll call them tomorrow after I check my e-mail."

"Say. Maybe we could plan a trip on over there? You think?"

I smiled over at him. "Could we?"

"You think Zack could get us a tour of the place?"

"Maybe. We could always ask."

"That would be sweet." Zell held the door to the infirmary open for me. I reluctantly released my hold on him and passed through. He followed, closing it behind him. "If not, could we sit in on some of the T.V. shows?"

"I could call Zack tonight and ask if anything good's on," I said as I went behind the curtain to change. "Seems to me they've got some new shows on the line-up."

"Or I could take you out to dinner and a movie," Zell offered from the curtained room beside mine.

I stared at the T-shirt in my hands. "That would be even better." I set it slowly aside and changed into my swimsuit.

"You want to do that instead? We can watch shows any time."

"We could go to Combat King first, Zell. Instead of a movie." I set my clothes aside and took up the T-shirt again. "I'd love to see it, and I know you would too." I stared down at the shirt while biting my lip.

Zell tapped at the curtain. "I'll call the pizza place from doc's office."

"Okay."

I heard Zell pad away and looked again at the T-shirt. Then I slowly and deliberately set it on my stack of clothes. I smoothed non-existent wrinkles from my pale pink one-piece and cleared my throat, tipping my chin up as I stepped up to, and past, the curtain. I could hear Zell placing the pizza order, so I stepped toward the hot tub and up the short ladder and over the lip into the tub, not noticing the temperature of the water for the conversation Zell had with the pizza place. I sat on the lip of the hot tub, only my legs below the knees in the water.

Zell finished the phone call, replaced the receiver, and stepped from Dr. Kadowaki's office. "The pizza'll be--" Zell's steps stopped the same time his voice did.

I rubbed my palms on my thighs as a blush colored my cheeks. I looked over at him with a shy smile.

Zell blinked, mouth open. Then he pointed. "Where's beach bunny?"

My smile widened. "Sleeping."

Zell grinned. "Dude." He stepped up to the side of the hot tub and rubbed my stomach. "Look at your flat tummy."

I giggled and pushed at him. "It's all those crunches you make me do."

Zell pushed gently back, then he gestured with both hands for me to stand. "I want to see that cute mark on your butt Hell. I want to see your butt."

"Zell!" I scolded, cheeks flushing crimson.

Zell's grin softened. "Please?"

I crossed my arms and looked away as I stood. "Oh all right." I bit my lip, waiting anxiously for his reaction. I felt like an idiot for doing it, too.

"Hm."

I looked over my shoulder at him. He examined my birthmark - or my butt. I couldn't tell - with crossed arms and a scowl. "What?"

"That's got to be the sweetest a-- butt I've ever seen."

He reached out toward it, but I turned and stepped into the tub with an "Oh no you don't."

Zell grinned, leaning forward over the lip of the tub while wiggling his eyebrows at me. "Heh heh heh."

My expression relaxed into a smile. "Zell, you goof. Will you just get in here."

Zell stood to attention and saluted. "Yes, sir."

Then he scrambled up and over the wall of the hot tub, splashing me in the process. He grabbed me around the waist and positioned himself onto the spa 'bench' with me sitting on his lap but not really.

"Zell Dincht," I protested half-heartedly.

He wrapped his arms around me, resting his chin in the nook of my neck and shoulder as he sank a little deeper into the water. "What?" he asked.

"Could you give me a little warning next time?" I rested back against him with a sigh. "Water in the eyes stings."

Zell kissed my neck. "Sorry."

I flushed and rubbed at Zell's arms. "I guess it's okay."

Zell adjusted his chin against my shoulder. "So How's your week been goin'? Besides the workstation from hell?"

"Fine."

"'Fine'?" Zell repeated. "That's it?"

"Uh... I guess..." I bit my lower lip.

Zell lifted his head and adjusted his position to sit beside me. He turned me to face him.

"Sally?" he pressed

I couldn't look up from the water. Not when I felt his gaze on my face.

"Hey." Zell brushed some wet hair from my cheek. "Kitten, what's up?"

"Nothing." I glanced up from the water as I tucked a lock of wet brunette hair behind an ear. "Much." _Please ask..._

Zell raised an eyebrow. "And what exactly is 'nothing much'?"

"I... uh..." But I didn't want him to worry. It was me. Something I had to deal with. I knew it. I sighed and lifted my head to meet his gaze. "Zell, don--"

"Don't tell me not to worry about it, Sally," Zell told me while shaking his head. "You've been tied up in knots almost every day this week and last. What's going on? It's not just the workstation, is it?"

I turned and leaned back against the hot tub. Zell draped an arm around me. "I'm just too sensitive," I confessed softly. "Too jumpy."

He rubbed my arm. "Too sensitive? About what?"

"My assignments." I played with a spa-water bubble. "The people in the office. Who knows?"

Zell regarded me a moment before prompting, "Sally, what's wrong?"

I sighed deep, resting my head into Zell's shoulder when he adjusted his arm around me. "I've been doing a lot of internal investigations of people in the Garden Network."

"Trying to find out if any of the rebels have a mole?"

I nodded. "It's kind of stressful to be under constant supervision."

"By Seifer?"

"And Fujin."

"They always want up-to-the-minute reports?"

I nodded again. "And they ask questions and give orders"

"And want instant results and perfection..." Zell kissed my head as he drew me closer. "Poor kitten."

I released a deep breath. "I just need to get used to the attention."

"Kinda pushin' ya hard, huh?"

I slightly nodded. "Way outside my comfort zone," I whispered.

Zell smiled. "Don't sweat it, Sally. You'll do okay. Hell. You'll do better than okay. Look how good you've done already? It's been almost four weeks and you're still on security."

I smiled and looked up at Zell. "I guess Seifer's pessimism is getting to me."

Zell's smile widened. "That's where I come in."

I giggled and rested my head against him again. "Yep. Lucky me."

Zell chuckled and rubbed my arm. "Just keep at it, Sally. Seifer wouldn't have had you go on board if he didn't think you could handle it."

"I know. It's just" I sighed. "It's just I want everything to be perfect. When I make a mistake..."

"Yeah. I know. You feel like crap."

"It's humiliating."

"Especially with Seifer."

I somberly nodded.

"Well, don't kick yourself too hard, Meg. You're still learning. Seifer knows it, even if he can be an ass sometimes."

I looked up at Zell. "And people say you're dumb."

Zell chuckled. "Hey. I'd be the first one to say I can be pretty dense. It's just you've got me thinking about stuff I never had to before. Squall did the same thing to Rinoa."

"I hope you don't mind," I said quietly.

"Are you kidding?" Zell lightly stroked my hair with his hand and fingers. "It's a blast to talk about stuff and not get my head blown off with a dirty look."

"Just checking."

"You do that a lot."

I yawned. "Yep."

"Uh-oh. Kitten's about to fall asleep."

His light stroke to my hair beckoned the nap even faster. _Maybe I should purr..._ "Maybe," I mumbled.

"Pizza'll be here soon."

I sighed. "Oh yeah." I straightened and sent him another smile.

Zell returned it as he caught hold of my hands with a "Come here, you," and drew me close. "I've been wanting to do this all day."

My face flushed. "I like it when you say things like that. It makes me feel all fluttery."

"Fluttery's good," Zell commented, matter-of-fact.

I nodded with a soft giggle.

Zell pulled back, smiling down at me as he caressed my cheeks with the back of his hand and then his fingers, occasionally smoothing some hair from my face. Tears pricked the back of my eyes, and it had to be the most glorious attack of warm fuzzies I'd ever had.

Zell's lips twitched as he lightly stroked the skin under my chin with the side of his finger. "Man," he whispered.

I closed my eyes as his lips touched mine, and Zell kissed me like he lived; taking it as it went, only going so far as I did and then stepping a little over the line. If I didn't follow, he stayed at my line without complaint. But this time I pushed down my hesitation and followed when his lips and mouth moved gently against mine. That was the only challenge he asked of me. Once I went, he didn't push another. That blossomed my love and brought tears as my arms tightened around him.

Zell pulled slightly back, leaving two brief caresses of a kiss as he went. He smiled down at me as his arms adjusted their hold. "Booya"

I smiled, flushed, and giggled as I lowered my eyes.

"Dude. You've made me a Mega Phoenix junkie," he said softly.

I giggled again, pushing at his chest as I met his gaze. His arms released me, so I went to sit across from him. I continued to smile just as he did, and our knees occasionally touched. "Welcome to my world."

Zell laughed and then leaned forward, resting his hands just past my knees. "I like it here."

I flushed darker but I followed his lead and leaned close, crossing my arms and holding them against my abdomen. I rubbed his nose with mine, closing my eyes as I whispered, "So do I."

"Well, that's weird," I mumbled. I traced an odd connection on a fairly new VPN and did some tinkering around to make sure everything was on the up-and-up. "Oh. New guy. Okay, I'll just send you a little warning," I said absently. "Keep your nose clean, mister, and you'll be fine..."

Suddenly I felt a very foreboding and looming presence behind me. I swallowed hard and very slowly turned to look over my left shoulder. Sure enough, Seifer stood just behind holding a steaming mug of strong black coffee. He wasn't wearing the gray trenchcoat or blue vest with the white cross. Much to my surprise, he wore a long-sleeved black shirt and black slacks. No combat boots, either. He wore black dress shoes.

I blinked and then stood and saluted. "Welcome back, sir. Did everything go fine?"

Seifer smirked and shook his head as he crossed his arms. "Relax, Regal. Damn."

I stood at-ease. "Yes, sir."

"Report."

I blinked in surprise. I hadn't been put in-charge of the security division while Seifer and Fujin had been away. It had been a transfer student from Trabia Garden. Kyle or something. "Y-Yes, sir. One hack attempt via Trojan, same as before, with no ill effects to the Network. SeeDs were deployed and the faction of terrorists brought in."

Seifer gestured to me with his dark blue mug with the white letters _Death is answering 'no'_. "Go on."

"Minor power fluctuation during a storm, but the backups and power grids recently set up kept the Network online. We didn't lose any information, sir."

"Excellent." His expression demanded a continuation.

I cleared my throat. "Um Minor issues with disappearing drivers and such, but easily fixed. All-in-all, it was pretty quiet and boring, sir." _Not that I minded all that much. Talk about a vacation._

"Good." Seifer turned away and strode toward his office.

I released a slow breath as I stared after him. _The chair... Sally, you promised._ I shook my head and slowly sat at my desk. _Yeah. Like growing a spine is easy--_

"Regal. Office. Now."

Bahamut replaced the Thrustaevis in my stomach. I slowly stood, rubbing my hands on my skirt before turning and making my way to Seifer's office. I could never tell from his tone whether he was pissed, annoyed, or just his usual abrupt self. Because of that, I could already feel the tension knotting up my back.

I halted outside Seifer's open office door, watching him scan the items in his in-boxes while I clasped my hands behind my back. _Okay, Sally. You can do this._ I cleared my throat and stood across from Seifer's desk._ It's just a chair and you've--_

Seifer closed the door. "Have a seat."

I sat down with wobbly knees and an unshakable premonition of dread. I clenched my hands.

Seifer sat in the chair behind his desk just as the door opened. Seifer changed his focus to it. "Fujin. Later." Silence. Door close. Seifer looked at me again. I gulped. "I'm recommending you for a rank promotion."

I blinked. "Sir?"

"I'm also recommending you for the special security detail that patrols the Network and investigates questionable activity. You will be directly under my supervision."

I paled.

"Comments?"

I shook my head. I suddenly felt very sick.

"Dismissed."

I slowly stood and managed to salute. Then I turned and exited the office, vaguely noticing Fujin standing outside. I made my way to my desk and slowly sat. I felt as if I'd been kicked in the stomach. _Special security division? Investigations? _I rubbed at my forehead. I felt honored at the recommendation, but I'd barely had time to get settled into the job I did have.

I grimaced, lowering my hand from my forehead to stare at my monitor. I pressed my lips together, fought back the nausea and migraine, and stood with a clearing of my throat. I turned to walk back to Seifer's office. I softly knocked.

"Open."

I opened the door slightly and peeked in. Fujin, who sat in the chair recently vacated by me, turned and glared.

"BUSY," she said firmly.

I flushed. "I'm s-sorry--"

"Fujin," Seifer said. She faced him. "Report later. Dismissed." She didn't move, and Seifer's expression hardened. "Report later."

Fujin stood and stalked to the door, ripping it from my hand with a dangerous gleam aimed my direction before passing. I gulped and continued to stand uncertain in the doorway.

"What."

"I... I uh..." I looked over my shoulder in the direction Fujin had taken.

"Regal. Report."

I blinked, snapping my head around and standing at attention. "Sir, I don't feel I'm the best qualified for the position." _Good girl!_

Seifer regarded me a moment. Then he motioned to the door. I closed it, immediately standing at attention again. Seifer gestured to the chair in front of his desk. I sat down, clenching my hands in my lap.

"Convince me," he said simply, and his hard and unwavering stare wouldn't look away.

I cleared my throat, convinced I wouldn't be able to keep a concrete thought in my brain. "I do my best investigative work behind a computer," I began carefully. "Even on my field exam I had my h-handheld. That was my role in the group. In the library I monitored things a-at my terminal. That's where all the i-investigations were done for l-lost books or whatever. E-Even when I had to find the cracker I did it at a computer. Th-There wasn't any footwork. No f-face-to-face."

"Why."

I flushed and lowered my gaze. "I'm n-not very good with confrontations," I confessed softly.

Seifer scoffed. "Points noted. Recommendation stands."

I looked up again and briefly bit my lip. "S-Sir, wouldn't wouldn't Fujin be better qualified? She's been on your security team for longer than I-I have."

Seifer smirked. "Regal, as head of Garden Network Security, I determine who's qualified."

"I-I know, sir, it's just..." _I can't believe I'm doing this._ "It's just I don't want to take her job," I told him, wide-eyed. "I just got here. I like my position, and I really believe I'll work better where I am." Seifer crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow. "I appreciate the recommendation," I continued quickly, "but can I pass? Please?"

Seifer regarded me with that same arrogant smirk and slightly raised eyebrow. He adjusted his crossed arms before speaking. "You aren't the least bit ambitious, are you?"

I blinked. "Ambitious, sir? Me, sir?" I shook my head. "No, sir."

Seifer's lips twitched. "Fine. Recommendation stands, but I won't place. Fujin will get the position."

I smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Seifer pointed at me. "You're still on the investigation team, Regal. You'll just be working here. Understood?"

I nodded, smile gone. "Yes, sir."

"Good. Dismissed."

I stood, saluted, and turned to leave his office. Only problem was, I couldn't move past the doorway. _The chair, Sally._ I faced Seifer's desk again.

"Regal, why aren't you at your station?" he asked without looking up.

I swallowed. "S-sir, it's about my--"

Seifer looked up with a raised eyebrow. "What."

"Chair," I said simply.

He raised an eyebrow. "And?"

"I need a different one."

"Why?"

"My back."

Seifer's expression darkened with annoyance. "Deal with it," he said as he sat. He pulled some papers toward him. "Dismissed."

I stared at him in shock. "S-Sir--"

He looked up sharply. "Regal," he pressed in a dangerous tone, "I said 'dismissed'."

I nodded. "I know you did, sir."

"Then why are you still here?"

I lowered my gaze from his as I adjusted my hands behind my back. "Permission to speak freely, sir?" I asked in a whisper.

"Denied. Report to your station."

My mouth gaped as I met his gaze. "S-Sir--"

Seifer stood, pressing his palms against his desk as he leaned toward me. To my surprise, I didn't step back. "Go. Back. To. Your. Sta-tion."

My stomach slithered to my heels, but I clenched my hands into fists and stayed put. "I'm sorry, Sir. I can't," I whispered.

Seifer clenched his jaw and straightened, staring right through me with that look of doom that I swore could kill. I didn't look away, even though I felt like I would hurl any second... Seifer smirked and sat down, taking up his mug of coffee as he kicked his feet up onto the desk.

He motioned to me with it. "Why."

I blinked. "W-why?" I repeated, dazed.

"Your chair," Seifer pressed.

"Oh." My thoughts and wits skulked cautiously back. "I-I need a special one for my back."

"Reason."

"An accident."

"Details."

I lowered my gaze and cleared my throat, knowing that he had led the "Galbadia Garden attack."

Silence. "Injury."

"Compressed vertebrae." _Among other things._

Seifer remained quiet. I cautiously looked up and met his gaze. He stared into his coffee mug. "Why didn't you report this earlier?"

I lowered my gaze again. "Not that important."

"Why now?"

I slightly smiled. "Zell made me promise."

Seifer scoffed and lifted his gaze. "Fine. I'll talk to Dr. Kadowaki and make the arrangements." His smirk returned. "Now will you go back to your station?"

To my surprise, I smiled. "Yes, sir."

I saluted and then did an about-face to retreat from the office. My legs felt like jelly... or water. _Don't you ever stand up to Seifer Almasy again, Sally!_ I slumped into my chair and covered my face with my hands. The victory just wasn't worth the stress...

...but it had felt good.

"One ice cream sundae with strawberry syrup, nuts, and a cherry." Zell grinned as he set the bowl in front of me.

I smiled and drew the bowl close. "Yummy."

Zell sat close beside me, one arm resting along the back of my chair, and presented me my spoon. "Now will you tell me what happened at work?"

I giggled as I took the spoon. "What makes you think anything happened?" I scooped a portion of vanilla ice cream and strawberry syrup and presented it to Zell. "Here."

He slurped the mouthful of ice cream. "Meg, come on," he pressed, licking a bit of syrup from his lips. "With you something always happens at work."

I scooped more ice cream and syrup and nuts. "Nuh-uh," I protested. I licked the spoon clean. "Yummmm."

Zell smiled and shook his head. "Stop looking so yummy and tell me what happened!"

I sent him a sidelong glance as I cleaned yet another spoonful of ice cream. "I'm being recommended for a rank promotion," I said, nonchalant.

Zell blinked and leaned back in his chair. "Wha?" He leaned forward again, eyes wide. "Really?"

I nodded, attention focused on gathering a perfect bite. "Yep." I lifted the spoonful and offered it to Zell. "Here."

He took it, working the nuts as his eyes twinkled at me.

"Pretty cool, huh?" Zell nodded. I continued, "I'm also being put on a special investigations unit," I told him while gathering more ice cream. "Seifer tried to have me actually go traveling around doing them, but I asked him not to. I told him I work better behind a computer. So, Fujin's on the team instead. And, I got my new chair." I turned to offer Zell another spoonful of ice cream and noticed his shocked and confused expression. I lowered the spoon. "What?"

"You declined a recommendation?"

I nodded. "Yes. What's so strange about that?"

"And Seifer listened to you?"

"I had to convince him first. Why?"

Zell leaned back in his chair. "Huh. Never woulda thought."

"Thought what?"

Zell focused his attention on me again. "Huh? Oh. Nothing." He grinned and leaned forward to kiss me. "Yummm. Strawberry syrup." He kissed me again with an additional series of lip nibbles.

I giggled against his lips.

* * *

**Next  
**


	2. Presents of Presence

**- 2 -**

** Presents of Presence**

** SPLUT**

I twitched and looked to my right. The newest edition of Combat King now lay on my workstation. My focus lifted, and I blinked. "S-Sir?"

"Page three," Seifer said simply, coffee mug in hand.

I looked back to the magazine. _Did someone leak some info I didn't catch?_ I swallowed hard as I reached out for it. _Is there a new code being used for that faction in Deling City?_ I opened the magazine to page three-- I blinked and drew it closer.

"Good job."

I focused wide eyes up at Seifer. He smirked, as usual. "Th-thank you, sir."

He pointed at me. "I need that Deling City work-up before lunch."

I nodded. "Yes, sir."

Seifer turned and strode away, meeting Fujin half-way to his office. I looked back down to the article. _Oh my gosh._

"Yo, Meg!"

I looked up again and brightly smiled. Zell jogged toward me waving the most recent Combat King. "Hi, sweetie."

Zell sent Seifer and Fujin a grin and wave, ignoring their dark glares. He stepped up to my workstation and leaned against it. "Featured submission, Sally," he exclaimed. "That rocks!"

I sent Seifer and Fujin a quick glance. Fujin headed away. Seifer glared at us. I met Zell's smiling eyes. "I can't talk long, Zell."

"I know. I just wanted to tell you as soon as I got it." Zell motioned to my copy. "How'd you get that? I've got your copy here." He pulled it from the back pocket of his dark blue jeans.

"Seifer gave it to me." I sent Seifer another quick look. He leaned over one of the other security stations with occasional glares our direction. I looked back to Zell.

"Seifer? He doesn't read C.K.." Zell shrugged and then tucked both copies in the back pocket of his jeans. He smiled down at me as he stood. "Congrats, Sally. We should majorly celebrate."

I nodded. "Okay."

"How about dinner in Balamb?"

I smiled. "Sounds great." I sent yet another quick look to Seifer. He straightened from overseeing a particular security issue and glared straight at me. I turned and met Zell's gaze. "Zell"

"Yep. I know." He chucked me gently on the chin. "See ya later, kitten."

"Bye."

Zell moved toward the elevator, giving Seifer yet another grin and wave as he went. I smiled as I watched him go; then I turned back to my computer with a sigh. The previous weekend when Zell and I had gone to Combat King's main publishing house, I'd had no idea I would even get published. They'd lost my submission - never a good sign. Luckily, Zell had brought his copy of what we had sent in. He had then given it to the publishing editor at the end of our tour of the place, all the while impressing upon the man how important it would be for them not to lose the packet.

_Featured submission?_ The thought gave me goosebumps. I hadn't ever hoped to be 'featured'. Zell got featured. Almost always. _Well, I guess he did here too. Kind of. After all, I listed him as co-creator of Quick Silver._ And I wouldn't have had it any other way. We were partners. I definitely didn't mind sharing the credit. _I should get him something with the money._

My mind immediately balanced between gift possibilities and finishing up the Deling City work-up requested by Seifer. I hadn't ever planned something special or bought a gift for a guy. _I guess I could talk to Rinoa or Selphie? They know Zell._

I gave a nod and saved my progress, finishing the report a few minutes later to print it out and set it within a report cover. Then, still planning my 'something special' for Zell, I gathered up my couple other projects for Seifer and headed for his office. _Does Zell wear chains or rings?_ I wrinkled my nose. I didn't remember seeing him wear jewelry of any kind. Ever. _Maybe that could be the gift? A pair of rings?_ But that sounded almost too much like a wedding set _Except Squall and Rinoa have a pair of rings, don't they?_

I gave a shake of my head and sighed just as I entered Seifer's office.

Seifer looked up from his desk. "Regal. Perfect." He produced his hand for the report.

I handed it to him. "As requested, sir." He started looking through it. "And here's the synopsis of security regarding Commander Squall's terminal." Seifer looked up. I continued. "And the requested activity reports for intra-Garden exchanged information." I opened the bottom report and turned to page five. "There's a lot of activity between Trabia and the new Garden outside Deling, but it doesn't look too suspicious."

Seifer raised an eyebrow as he slowly reached forward to accept the reports.

"I'm still checking all the IDs of the new grads and candidates for appropriate security access, sir. I should have it done before going home today."

Seifer set down the reports and regarded me with a smirk. "Good job, Regal."

I flushed - _you're a brown-noser, Regal_ - and saluted. "Anything else, sir?"

"No, you're working too fast."

My eyes widened. "Sir?"

Seifer picked up the reports. "As you were, Regal. Dismissed."

"Yes, sir."

I about-faced and exited Seifer's office. _A ring. I should definitely get us a ring._ I stepped toward my desk. _There's got to be a place in Balamb that has things like that. Maybe I could ask his mother?_ I sat at my desk and absently continued my duty of checking the student IDs. _She'd know where to go and what he'd like._ I smiled. _Maybe she and I could plan a secret trip to Deling City tomorrow?_ I giggled, my attention still carefully balanced between my plan and my duty. _Maybe I should do something like a dinner to give him the ring? Or a picnic on our beach?_ I wrinkled my nose._ No. It should be something more--_

"Regal."

I twitched and looked to my left and up. "Yes, sir?"

"Office. Now."

I paled and stood. "Yes, sir." _He looks mad... I think._

I preceded Seifer to his office, cringing when he closed the door behind him. _Did I miss something in my reports? I cited all my sources, didn't I?_ I bit my lower lip. Seifer sat in his chair and retrieved two familiar reports from the left side of his desk. He slid them across the desk toward me. One was the work-up of Deling City. The other was the report about the intra-Garden requests.

I looked up to meet Seifer's hard gaze. "Sir?"

"Give more detail on those requests mentioned between Deling and Trabia."

I took up the reports. "Yes, sir." I saluted and turned.

"Tonight."

I halted. _Tonight-- Tonight!_ I faced him. He didn't look up from his desk and the reports there. I sighed. "Yes, sir."

I exited the office with a feeling of dread. There was no way I could complete the project before needing to leave at five. I would need to stay until at least seven or eight. I continued to stare down at the reports and sighed again. Then I made my way to my desk and slowly sat. _Nuts._

I added another paragraph to the narrative synopsis of my research and blinked back a tear. _Sally, stop being a baby!_ I sniffed and focused my attention on the reports to flip pages, reread information, and then search for more within the Network.

Footsteps approached, and I looked up.

Seifer motioned to the monitor and the papers strewn across my desk. "Progress?"

"Steady." I moved my focus back to the papers. Everyone else in my shift had left over an hour before.

"Good." Silence. "Dincht's bringing dinner."

I blinked and looked over at Seifer with wide eyes. Seifer had already turned to move away. I smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Seifer didn't respond.

Warm fuzzies attacked and my expression glowed as I returned to my duty with new energy and focus. It was amazing how such a simple statement made me able to see things clearly. I had to rewrite entire paragraphs of my narrative synopsis because I saw new information.

Recognizable footsteps approached. I smiled and looked up and to my left. "Hi, sweetie."

Zell grinned. "Hey, kitten." He kissed my cheek. "Long day, huh?"

I nodded, still smiling, and then pointed to the basket he carried. "What's for dinner?"

Zell looked down at it. "Nothing fancy. Finger food, mostly. You know? Make your own cracker sandwich or whatever. Thought it would be kinda fun." He smiled at me. "Figures today would be the day you'd be an overachiever."

My eyes crinkled at the corners. _You have no idea._ "Tell me about it."

He chucked my chin. "But don't sweat it. We can go out this weekend." Zell sat tailor-style on the floor and opened up the basket. "You get to work, and I'll stack your plate."

"Okay." My expression softened. "Thanks for coming, Zell."

He popped a grape into his mouth and sent me a wink. "No prob, Sally."

Zell dived back into his search and rescue of the food within the basket. I watched him. The weirdness factor and dreamlike state had worn down no. No, it had evolved into a feeling that I couldn't classify. I didn't mean that I just loved him. It was more than that. I couldn't imagine Garden life without him. I couldn't imagine my life without him. I reached out and caressed his tattoo with the back of my hand.

Zell looked up and smiled, taking my hand in his and giving it a squeeze. "Not while the boss is watching, kitten," he said in a low voice. He kissed the inside of my wrist. "You better at least look like you're working."

I smiled and nodded, feeling the blush and not minding in the least. "Yeah. I better."

Zell released my hand and went back to his inner basket search. "Man. I can't believe I said that."

I giggled as I turned back to my computer. "Me neither."

"You realize I'll have to make up for that later, right?"

I sent Zell a sidelong glance. "Yep."

"I'll try and give you some warning before I do."

"That's alright." I sent him another glance, which he caught. I smiled. "You don't have to."

"Cool!" Zell motioned to the picnic basket. "You want the works? Or do you only have the nibbles?"

"Just the nibbles."

"Okey dokey. Nibble plate comin' right up."

As Zell gathered the 'nibbles', I set to work with comparisons and searches and the like. Paragraph after paragraph was organized and conceptualized, ready for the trip to computer keyboard. Zell set a plate to my left, careful not to mess any of my reports and papers. I absently munched on grapes, cheese slices, rolled up pieces of meat, and quarter slices of pickles - my favorite - while I typed my report and listened to Zell tell me about his newest group of candidates or the newest combo-attack he worked on.

I listened with a smile, hearing and understanding only a fraction of it. Zell didn't care, and I enjoyed the sound of his voice and what it did to the stress that had started collecting at the base of my spine. It always did, and Zell seemed the quickest way to get rid of it.

"Hey, Seif," Zell greeted suddenly. "Wanna grape? Pickle?"

I swallowed and self-consciously straightened the papers on my desk before looking over my left shoulder. "Coming right along, sir." _Please don't make Zell go away._ "Should be done within the hour."

Zell munched on a piece of cheese. "Need me to vanish?"

Seifer ignored him. Instead, he leaned in to read a portion of the report over my shoulder. I grimaced, all the while wishing I could sink into the floor.

"Looks good. Keep at it." Seifer glared at Zell. "Dincht, keep talking and you're gone."

Zell popped the rest of the cheese into his mouth and sent Seifer his infamous thumb salute. "No prob."

Seifer turned and moved away.

I released a deep breath and slumped back into my seat. "Whew. I thought he would make you leave."

Zell grinned. "Me? I've got a right to be down here." He quickly covered his mouth as he looked around for Seifer.

"That's right. You better not talk."

Zell wordlessly nodded.

I smiled and handed him the copy of Combat King Seifer had given me earlier. "Here. Why don't you munch and read this. I'll finish up this report, and then we can go."

Zell accepted the magazine and gave the side of my leg a smack with it, smiling. Then he leaned back against my desk, his legs stretching out from him as he opened the magazine. He rested his left arm/elbow on my leg without comment or glance. I smiled and refocused my attention on my monitor.

knock-knock-knock

The door opened to reveal Ma Dincht's smiling face. "Hello, Ma," I greeted brightly. I nearly hopped three feet off the ground as I accepted her hug.

"Hello, dear." Ma Dincht pulled back, chuckling. "You should see the expression on your face. You're positively beside yourself with excitement."

I giggled. "I know," I admitted as I followed her into the house. "This is the first time I've ever done something like this. I can hardly wait to see his face."

Ma Dincht slipped into a light green jacket and then grabbed her purse and keys. "And you say you're getting him a ring?"

I followed her out of the house. "Uh-huh." I looked over at her. "Does Zell like rings? I've never seen him wear anything, so I wasn't sure."

Ma Dincht sent me a reassuring smile. "If you get it for him, dear."

I flushed and giggled. "I hope so."

She laughed and wrapped an arm around my shoulders. "Don't need to hope. He'll love it, or else I don't know my Zell."

I sheepishly smiled. "I know he'll like it, because he likes everything. I just want to make sure he likes it because he likes it."

Ma Dincht shook her head. "Dear, I haven't ever met someone who put as much thought and feeling into living and loving as you do."

I flushed molten.

"Don't you worry about my Zell loving the ring." She touched me on the chin, her eyes twinkling and her smiling face soothing away my worry in a purely 'mother' way. "He loves you as surely as I'm standing here. Anything you give him well, you just wait and see."

I looked over at her as we made our way down the main street of Balamb to the car garage. "Ma, has Zell always been"

Ma Dincht watched my expression. "Been what, dear?"

"Has he always been so accepting? So ready and willing to be friends with everyone?"

Ma Dincht nodded her head. "Yes, dear. Yes, he has. That's one of the reasons Pa and me adopted him. The little tike had been through such a rough time but he always kept his chin up. Smiling. Laughing. Doing his best to act all grown up. To keep everyone laughing." Ma Dincht's smile became a little wistful. "My little hero." She looked back over at me. "Even when Pa died he did his best to look after me; keep me laughing. He's been a blessing."

I wiped the mist from my eyes as I smiled at her. "I didn't think I could love him any more." I moved my gaze to the paved road at my feet. "Wrong again."

Ma Dincht chuckled. "Exactly how long have you been 'in love' with my Zell, Sally?"

"I've had a crush since forever." I sent her a sidelong glance. "At least, it seems like forever. It's only been about three years, though."

"And what was it about the boy that first caught your eye?"

I smiled, my eyes twinkling with the memory. "His face." I met her gaze. "It's so expressive. I love watching it, and I can usually always tell what he's thinking because it's right there. I'd never met someone so open with what they felt before."

"He doesn't hold back, does he?"

I shook my head, eyes wide. "And that's what I love. He teaches me so much about feeling and talking and living life. He doesn't let fear keep him from doing things. He's teaching me the same thing."

Ma Dincht nodded as she guided me to the passenger side of the light yellow station wagon. "Yes, that's my Zell. Live life to the full. Don't waste a moment. Do your best and you'll never regret an instant." She unlocked the door and opened it for me, smiling down at me once I'd climbed in. "You're the first who really appreciated that in him, Sally dear." She leaned against the door and pinched my chin between her fingers. "And that is what first grabbed his attention."

I blinked. Then I smiled. "Really?"

Ma Dincht nodded, but she didn't say anything more until she had buckled in and started the car. Then, once we'd headed out of Balamb toward Timber, she spoke. "He was eager enough to be your friend, told me so himself that first time I met you. 'But there's something different about her, ma,' he told me. 'She gets me. Isn't that the damndest thing you heard?'"

Ma Dincht laughed as I stared at her in wide-eyed wonder. "He said that?"

"Sure did." She looked over at me, eyes twinkling. "Then the dear looked at me with eyes as big as saucers and asked what he was supposed to do with a girl that didn't give him dirty looks." She shook her head and chuckled. "I told him to take it as it went. To follow his heart. Then, if he thought he needed to know something more than that, he should talk to you about it. He nodded, matter of fact like a little soldier, and hurried off after you." Ma Dincht reached over and patted my knee. "Little did I know you'd beat the dear to it and ask him out. Good for you."

My smile widened. "You should have seen how shocked he looked. Like he didn't understand how a girl could like him."

Ma Dincht nodded. "My little hero hasn't had much success with things like that. I'm not saying there hasn't been a girl or two that didn't like him over the years. I've met a couple or three, in fact. But my Zell didn't see anything but friendship when he looked at them. So, the relationship would peter out and die. They wanted more. Zell didn't. They didn't ask him out. Neither did he." She sent me her infamous smile and wink that reminded me so much of Zell. "I would have given Zell another 48 hours before he would have asked you out."

I giggled. "I wish I could have taken that 48 hours. I majorly stressed over how to tell him I liked him."

She touched me under the chin. "I can see that, dear, and that's why I say 'Good for you'."

I smiled. "Thanks, Ma."

Ma Dincht smiled wider, and then she focused on the road ahead. "He'll be harder to shake than a flea on a Wendigo, Sally." She sent me a sidelong glance. "But you know what, I don't think he has to worry about feelings petering out, does he?"

I shook my head, smiling a silly smile that felt like it went clear to my hairline.

"Hence the ring?"

I nodded.

So did she. "Good for you."

knock-knock-knock

I stood on tip-toes, slightly bouncing with excitement.

"Yeah. Hold on," came a muffled voice.

My eyes crinkled at the corners as I restrained a giggle. The door opened to reveal Zell rubbing the back of his neck, blonde hair messed and spiked all over, cheeks marked with pillow creases, and shirtless - dressed only in dark blue boxers. He blinked and sleepily smiled. "Hey, Meg. Whatcha doin' here at three in the morning?"

My smile widened, and this time the giggle broke free. "It's a surprise, sweetie. Hurry and get dressed. Please?"

Zell yawned and nodded, giving the back of his neck and his scalp a rub. "Sure." He stepped back and motioned for me to come in. "Give me a sec."

"I'll wait out here." I bounced several little hops, never really leaving the ground, and snuggled my hands into the pockets of my jacket. "Hurry."

Zell chuckled. "Okay, okay. Hold on." He closed the door.

Ruffling, drawers opening and closing, rustling Zell opened the door not very many minutes later dressed in a dark blue t-shirt and black sweats. He looked the best in dark colors.

I hopped some more as he stepped forward, and I grabbed hold of his hand almost before he had a chance to lock the door of his room. "Come on."

"Say, what's the rush?" he chuckled.

"It's a surprise," I told him in a hushed voice. I hadn't ever had to do something like this. I hadn't even dreamed.

"Dude. This rocks. I've never had a surprise before. Well, except for when you told me you liked me." Pause. "And then when you told me you loved me."

My eyes twinkled as my hand slightly tightened on his. I turned into the hallway leading to the Training Center.

"Cool. Maybe you're going to ask me to do the 'Booya' on ya?"

I giggled and passed through the main lobby of the Training Center to the circular area where the couples always went on party nights to be alone. Some even went on non-party nights. The view of Garden was awesome, especially at night with all the lights glowing and the stars twinkling it was one of the most romantic spots ever.

I led him to the far wall of the place and guided him to lean up against it. I could have sworn that my face had completely frozen in a smile.

Zell grinned down at me. "What?"

I snuggled my hands into the pockets of my jacket again. "This is the first place I saw you. Right here. This early in the morning."

Zell's smile vanished, and he blinked. "What? Really?"

I nodded. "Five years ago. You were staring at Garden. Really hard. Like you tried to find out what you were supposed to do. I think you'd flunked your first field exam or something. I didn't ask. I was still new here and too shy to talk to anyone, me being only barely fifteen. I had come here to be by myself but" I swallowed the tears as I continued to smile at him. "You were here for a long time. You didn't talk to yourself or anything, but everything you were thinking kind of I don't know. It was like I could see it in your face."

"You You were here the whole time?"

I nodded again. "I couldn't leave. I didn't want you to be by yourself. I didn't know why. I still don't. I mean, you didn't know I was there, so what good did I do? But I just couldn't go." I cleared my throat and finally pulled my hands out of my pockets. I opened my palm and guided the ring to my fingertips. "I couldn't stop watching your face, and your tattoo, and how you rubbed it at just the times you looked really troubled" I looked up, his expression seemed a little surprised, and presented the ring of silver. "I had this made for you well, actually I had it made for us."

Zell looked down at the ring and blinked. "It looks like"

"Uh-huh. Your tattoo," I said softly. "And look." I pulled the ring apart. "See. This one's for me."

Zell slowly reached out and took the larger ring. He silently stared down at it.

"Now, when you're worried about something or think you're by yourself, you can rub this and know I've got the other part." I looked up at him. "I'll always be around."

Zell held the ring between his fingers, lightly rubbing it as he continued to stare. Finally, he released a deep breath and said, "Sally, this is this is." He looked up and pulled me close. "Damn, girl. It's awesome."

I sighed.

Then Zell pulled back and slipped the ring onto his finger. He stared down at it a long moment before reaching out and taking my ring to slip it onto my finger. He caressed the skin around it. "How come?" he asked softly.

I watched his expression and then reached up to lightly stroke his tattoo with the fingers of my free hand, drawing his attention. I could feel tears glimmering, and I knew my throat wouldn't let my voice out normally, but I didn't care. "Because we're friends and more. Because you understand me. Because..." but my tears pinched off my voice. I smiled a weepy/sappy smile at him as I tried to speak past it. "Because I've never been in love with someone as much as I've been in love with you these three years, Zell. I wanted you to know it."

Zell touched my lips with his several times before drawing me close. "I love you, too, shy girl."

I closed my eyes with a sighed "Booya..." as I snuggled against him.

* * *

**Back Next  
chapter index**


	3. A Seldom Answered Question

**- 3 -**

** A Seldom Answered Question**

"Hey, Sally."

I looked up from my book to the candidates that passed from the Training Center's main section to the corridor leading to the main hall of Garden. It seemed like forever since I'd been one. I smiled. "Hi, Chloe. Hi, Amber."

They waved and smiled before continuing on.

I changed my focus back to my book - assigned reading by Seifer on networks and hackers - and kept on teasing Zell's hair with my fingers. I sat tailor-style with 'my rock' as back support. Zell rested his head and shoulders in my lap, stretched out as he was reading a Timber Maniacs magazine. It was such a different picture than before my adventure with Zell started. Believe me. I liked this one much better.

I moved my book and stared down at Zell with a goofy smile. He intensely concentrated on a particular article. This concentration slightly drew his brows together and made his lips move while he read. I smoothed his hair back from his face and leaned down to kiss his forehead.

He looked to me with an instantaneous grin and lightly bopped the top of my head with the magazine. "Need me to move?"

I shook my head. "Nope. You're fine."

"'kay." Zell went back to reading the article, and the serious expression returned.

I smiled wider before again lifting my book and continuing to tease and stroke his hair as I read.

"Hiya, Sally! Hiya, Zell!"

Zell and I both looked over at the approaching Selphie, Zell pushing up onto his elbows and looking over his left shoulder to do so.

"'Sup, Sephy?" Zell inquired.

Selphie moved to kneel by us, dressed in blue jeans and a pale yellow midriff t-shirt with a sunflower in the center. "I wanted to kidnap Sally away from you so that me and Rinoa can go shopping."

I smiled wide, adjusting my position once Zell sat up. "That sounds fun," I exclaimed.

Selphie nodded, opening her mouth to speak just as Zell said, "Yeah it does. Can I come?"

Selphie and I blinked over at Zell in surprise.

"What?" he asked.

"We're just gonna do shopping and make-overs, Zell. Girl stuff," Selphie told him with a sidelong glance toward me. "You don't really want to go, do you?"

Zell looked to each of us with an expression of hesitancy. To me it was the most adorable expression in the world. Why? Because I could tell he really wanted to go but didn't know if it was okay to say so.

"Well... I don't know... I mean... Well, why not?" he finally asked.

Selphie giggled. I just continued to smile at him. "Zell, guys never like going shopping with girls," Selphie informed him.

Zell's face twisted. "Why not? Don't you try stuff on?"

Selphie nodded. "Yeah, and that's why guys hate it."

"What? That's dumb." He pointed at me. "You think I'm gonna pass up a chance to see her in a black mini or something? Tch! Hell no! I don't care how long I have to sit my ass in a chair!"

Selphie nearly howled with laughter. I rubbed Zell's arm, drawing his attention. "I don't mind if you come, if you're sure you want to be around us girls all weekend."

Zell grinned. "Damn straight."

I looked over at Selphie, who'd finally contained herself. "Is it okay?"

"Oh sure. I don't care. Rinoa probably won't either." Selphie slapped her legs before pushing herself to her feet. "I'll meet you guys in the parking lot in 30 minutes. Okay?"

"Okay, Selphie," I acknowledged.

Selphie sent each of us a wave as she made her way from the Training Center. I looked over at Zell. "We better get our stuff."

Zell stood and helped me to my feet. "I don't get the big deal with me wanting to go," he confessed.

"It's not a big deal, Zell," I assured as we headed out of the Training Center into the corridor beyond. "Like Selphie said, guys usually don't like going shopping. I know my brother doesn't. And with girls?" I shook my head and wrinkled my nose. "Forget about it."

Zell laughed. "Come on, Meg. It can't be that bad."

"Hours on end of looking at clothes with 'ooh, isn't this adorable?' or 'does this make my butt look big?' or even 'I don't think this color goes with my burgundy pumps. You remember the ones?'" Zell howled, and I seriously continued, "Hour after hour of standing and walking? Zell, I'm afraid it's not very exciting if you're just a spectator."

"Come on. You guys wouldn't let me help? I can do those funny voices!"

I giggled. "Zell."

"Seriously though, Meg. Wouldn't you guys let me help?"

"With the shopping?" _Am I really having this conversation?_

"Sure," Zell responded. "Can't I pick out stuff the same as you?"

"Of course. I just never thought you'd want to."

Zell grinned and wrapped an arm around my waist to draw me up against him. "Damn straight I'll want to, Meg. If I see something I like, I'm gonna want you to put it on."

I looked up at Zell's mischievous twinkle and gave a knowing nod. "Yeah, and I know just what I'll say to most of it."

Zell's grin didn't fade.

"Fine," I said. "Then you have to put on what I like."

"Sounds fair," he agreed.

My expression softened. "This is going to be fun." And how many years had I dreamed of shopping with Zell?

Zell looked at me with a continued expression of seriousness. "You think we could look at colognes and stuff, too?"

I blinked. "Cologne? But you don't wear that. It makes you sneeze."

Zell smiled. "Man. You know everything."

I flushed and looked away. We turned onto the main corridor and headed for the dorms. "Not everything. I didn't know you had that scar on your tummy. I didn't know about the big freckle on your back by your left shoulder blade either."

"Yeah, but you know everything else." He gave me a slight squeeze. "Actually, I wanted to get some for you. I guess they call it perfume, huh?"

"But that'll make you sneeze, too. Won't it?"

Zell shook his head, expression serious again. "Not if you get the oil stuff. Isn't there body oil or something you can wear instead of that spray crap?"

I nodded, eyes wide.

Zell smiled. "Cool. I'll get you some of that. Something kind of... I don't know... fruity or something."

"Wow, Zell," I said softly. "I wish I could get some for you..." I smiled suddenly. "Of course, I love how you smell already."

Zell laughed. "So that's why you always want to wear my stuff."

I giggled. "Uh-oh. Caught."

Zell pulled me closer, my back against his chest as his arms surrounded me. He nuzzled my neck. "Yep."

Candidates and SeeDs alike halted all conversation to focus on us. I flushed molten while giving Zell's arms a rub and an uncomfortable smile to the people staring.

"Zell," I whispered.

He kissed my neck, resulting in a shiver and goose-pimples for me, and then rubbed my arms as he stepped back. Laughter, chuckles, and whispers cascaded through the Garden corridor as Zell fell into step again beside me. I rubbed at my forehead as I stared down at the floor that simply refused to hide me in my... well, it wasn't misery or grief. I was just embarrassed.

Zell rubbed my back. "Sorry, kitten."

I sucked it up and sent him a reassuring smile. "I'm not mad, sweetie. Promise."

Zell's expression softened. "I don't think I've ever seen you mad."

"What do you mean? I got mad when Quistis called you dense. Remember?"

"That was mad? Hm. Seemed a little less than that to me."

"Really? Huh." I shrugged. "That's about as mad as I get."

Zell tugged my ponytail and then rubbed my back again. "Fine with me." We turned in to the side corridor leading to the dorms. "Say, speaking of mad... You still having issues with Fujin and Seifer?"

"Fujin and Seifer?"

"Yeah. With the pressure and the expectations and crap."

"Oh. That."

"Seifer being nice?" Zell pressed.

I shrugged. "'Nice' for you is different than for me."

Zell laughed. "I guess that's true. What about Fujin? Still breathing down your neck every second she can spare?"

I cleared my throat.

"Sally, if she's harassin' ya, you should tell someone. Me especially," he told me with a meaningful expression.

I intertwined my fingers with his, but I kept my focus on the polished floor. "I will, but she's not. At least, not really. She's a little intense when she gives me my assignments, but I can handle it."

"I know you can, Meg, but you shouldn't have to. Geez. If she'd pull her head out of her ass--"

"Zell," I scolded.

Zell grinned. We halted outside my dorm room door. "Don't let her push you around, or bully you, or anything else. Okay? You don't need that crap."

I nodded. "Okay, but it's hard. She's scarier than Seifer."

Zell laughed and gave my hand a squeeze before releasing it and stepping off backwards toward his own room. "Yeah. I can see that." He pointed at me. "But you could take her, Meg. Trust me."

I smiled and leaned back against my room door. "You want to meet in the parking lot?"

"Nah. I'll meet you here and walk you over."

"Okay."

He winked at me and then turned and jogged away. I watched him and sighed, enjoying my pathetic mushy state. Selphie didn't think my relationship with Zell was at all 'mushy'. She thought it great, and she'd commented several times about how different Zell and I were. As in we had learned a lot from each other and had begun to grow. I knew it was the truth with me, but in my mind Zell would always be 'perfect'. So what did I know about changes for good or worse?

I sighed again with a happy shrug of my shoulders and turned to unlock and open the door of my room. _Zack would say it's disgusting how stuck I am on Zell, but what does he know? He's been married twice!_ And he was barely 26. I kind of felt sorry for him, but I didn't know what to do to help. Zack had always been the kind to keep his problems to himself.

"Maybe that's the problem?"

I gave a slight shake of my head as I diligently packed the appropriate things into my back pack. I didn't know how Zack would take my interest or concern. He was a great big brother - very protective - but he'd always been the one to take care of me. _Do big brothers accept help gracefully?_ I had no idea.

tap-tap-tap-click-squeeeaak "You ready?"

I smiled over at Zell as he stepped inside, backpack over one shoulder. "Nearly." I pointed to my desk. "Can you hand me my phone?"

"Dude." He picked it up and examined the silver phone with wide-eyes. "This is sweet. Phone and internet?"

I nodded and zipped closed my back pack. "Yep. Seifer just got them in Timber last week. Security-issue only, but I'll let you carry it if you want."

Zell shook his head and offered it to me. "Hell no. I'd break it and get you in trouble."

"No, you wouldn't, break it I mean. They're pretty tough." I slipped it into the front pocket/pouch of my pack and then slipped into the shoulder straps. "Okay. All set."

"Got your keys?"

I patted my left pocket. "Yep."

He turned and left the room, standing off to one side as he waited for me to shut and lock the door. Then he took my hand and we stepped toward the main corridor. We both stopped when Seifer rounded the corner and headed toward us.

My hand tightened on Zell's. "Uh-oh."

Zell looked over at me. "Calm down, Sally. You're off the clock and we're going out. You've got your phone so you can keep in touch. Chill."

I bit my lower lip, only able to focus on Seifer's stern face. I took on unconscious step backward and a little behind Zell.

Zell looked back over at Seifer's approaching figure. "Yo, Seifer. 'Sup?"

"Regal. A word." He stopped in front of us, fists on hips.

Zell regarded Seifer's expression and stance as he said, "Sorry, Seifer. No can do. Selphie's waiting for us in the--"

"Dincht, I wasn't talking to you."

"Too bad. We're off the clock and headed out to Timber," Zell responded. He jerked a thumb over his shoulder at me. I couldn't raise my eyes from their stare of the floor. "She's got her phone, so call if it's--"

"Regal. Front and center."

I twitched and started to move as ordered. Zell's hold on my hand kept me back, and he moved a little more in front of me.

"Seifer," Zell intoned with hushed firmness, "step off."

Seifer raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. "Or what?"

Zell scoffed. "Don't be an ass, Seifer. Damn." He jerked another motion of his thumb my direction. "Why don't you chill and let her have a day off?"

Seifer smirked and lowered his arms to pull a mini-disc from his back pocket. He offered it forward. "I need this taken to Deling Garden and given to the security chief there. Is that too much to ask, Dincht?"

Zell grabbed the disc case. "Geez. Next time try looking less like you're gonna kill her."

Seifer turned and strode back the way he'd come. I released a deep breath.

Zell shook his head. "You ever heard of a courier," he mumbled. He faced me. "Come on. Let's get out of here." Zell tugged me gently forward. "Damn. No wonder you're scared shitless," he complained. "I don't think he was ever that harsh with me or Squall... Well, maybe he was. I don't remember." Zell looked over at me. "See what I mean about his sense of humor? Totally whacked out."

I wordlessly nodded as my hand continued to clench and unclench Zell's.

"Sally."

I blinked and changed my focus from the floor to Zell's face.

He smiled. "Don't stress, shy girl. It's only a disc."

My expression softened as I slightly nodded. "Only a disc," I repeated.

Zell tugged me close against him, a habit I thoroughly enjoyed, and rested our joined hands on my hip. "Fun. That's it. Okay?"

I nodded again. "Fun. Got it."

Zell tucked the disc case into the back pocket of his black jean shorts as we headed for the parking lot. "You let me deal with the disc."

I smiled down at the floor. _Noooo problem._

Zell, Selphie, and I stepped off the train in Timber. Selphie adjusted her duffel over her shoulder as she took a moment to scan the small crowd of faces for Quistis. A couple of the SeeDs had mentioned that she'd headed out without warning after a meeting with Seifer. Needless to say, we were all curious to know what had happened, especially since Zone lived in Timber.

I caught sight of a thin, tall blonde with a ponytail and an outfit of what looked to be brownish suede. I pointed. "Isn't that Quistis?"

Zell and Selphie followed the line of my pointing finger.

Selphie gasped. "Uh-oh."

"Damn," Zell muttered.

I lowered my arm. "Oh no."

Quistis and Zone were arguing. Actually, Quistis did most of the pointing, jabbing, and intense words while Zone only outstretched his hands in a gesture of what seemed to say 'Please. Listen.' My heart sunk. Finally, Zone's public humiliation was completed, punctuated by a final jab of finger to chest, and Quistis turned to stalk away. Zone stared after her, silent.

"Damn," Zell repeated. "What the hell did Zone do?"

Selphie shook her head. "I have no idea."

I looked up at Zell, who met my gaze. "I'm going to go talk to her."

"Sure, Meg. Watch your footing."

I smiled and stepped off in the direction I'd seen her go, biting my lip as my brain chucked sentence after sentence. There was no way I thought of myself and Quistis as girlfriends who could talk about 'girl stuff'. I didn't even think of us as friends. We were acquaintances, plain and simple, but she and I had talked before. That talk had even led her to start exchanging e-mails with Zone. In a way I guess I held myself a little responsible if they weren't working out.

Zell would shake his head at me, I knew.

I caught sight of Quistis' retreating figure as she strode toward the stairs that led down to the pub. "Quistis!" She didn't slow or pause. "Quistis, wait!"

She didn't. She descended the stairs and disappeared from my view. I released a quick breath and hurried forward. I likely took my life into my hands by following, but it was something I felt I had to do. So, I made my way across the stone walk that also led to the train station and descended the stairs to the 'mall' area just before the pub. Once there, I paused, took in a deep breath, and rubbed my palms on the sides of my jeans before pushing through the door and entering the pub.

The pungent aroma of second-hand smoke, stale beer, and body odor mixed with bad cologne made my eyes water and my nose wrinkle. I pushed myself forward though, and I did my best to ignore everyone as I searched the variety of faces for Quistis. I found her in the farthest and darkest corner of the room hunched over a table while slowly turning a beer bottle.

I took in and released yet another deep breath before stepping toward her table. She didn't look up when I stood across from her. I slowly sat, but I didn't say anything. Several questions came to mind, such as 'Are you okay?' or 'Do you need to talk about it?', but I couldn't make myself ask. I couldn't invade her privacy, even if it would have invited a needed conversation.

Quistis suddenly leaned back in her chair, an arm resting across her middle as her other lifted the beer bottle for a deep drought. She slammed it down. "The bastard has nudie pics of me," she snarled, but I could hear the tears.

I almost opened my mouth to ask 'Why?' or 'How do you know?' or 'Where did he get them?', but I still couldn't. It really wasn't any of my business. She'd talk about it if she needed to.

Quistis finished the beer and motioned for another as she slammed the empty bottle down away from her. Then she leaned forward and against the table again, rubbing her forehead with a shaky hand as she sighed deeply. "At least he didn't deny it," she mumbled. "Maybe he should have..."

The bartender set down another bottle, asked if I wanted anything, and then went back to his counter with a sidelong glance to Quistis when I declined. Quistis took another long swig of the fresh beer before setting it slowly down and fingering the body of the bottle.

"It could've worked, Sally," she confessed softly. "We talked about everything in our e-mails or phone calls. He's funny, too..." She released another long sigh, finally lifting her eyes to meet mine. "It could've worked but for his damned..." Quistis looked away. "I'm a person," she told me in a carefully controlled voice. "I'm not a pin-up of some porno bimbo for him to get his midnight jollies." She looked over at me with flashing eyes, jabbing sharply at her own chest. "Damn it," she whispered in a choked voice, "I'm not a ticket to a wet dream!"

I flushed but held her gaze and finally said, "No, you're not."

Quistis pressed her lips together and then looked away again. She drank her beer with a slow and deliberate action. Then she held it in one hand and stared down at the label. "I should have known better, Sally. Rinoa told me about his collection of mags. You did, too. I didn't think I'd care-- No. I just never thought pictures of me..." Quistis sighed and shook her head. "He screwed up."

I gave a slight nod. "Yes, he did."

Quistis looked at me out of the corner of her eyes. "He said he'll dump them if I give him another chance," she offered slowly. "I don't think he will. Not permanently." She motioned toward me with the beer bottle. "What do you think?"

_I think I don't want to answer that question..._ I moved my focus to the table-top and began picking at a knot in the wood. "Second chances are... important," I said carefully.

"But...?"

I sighed and finally lifted my eyes. "But you need to do what's best for you. Is Zone best for you?" I lowered my gaze. "Or not?" _Sorry, Zone._

Quistis sighed. "Not."

I met her eyes. "Then that's what you've got to do," I said softly, and then I reluctantly smiled. "He'll get over it. Eventually. And who knows? Maybe he'll stop with the naughty magazines?"

Quistis smirked. "Yeah. Right. I won't hold my breath." She held my gaze a moment before looking back to her beer bottle. "It would've worked."

"I know, Quistis. Sometimes it doesn't."

"Twice. Three times and I'm single for life."

I examined Quistis' lovely face, her expressive eyes, her slim form and her graceful way of moving and shook my head. "Not for you, Quistis." She looked up. "You just have to find the right guy."

"Fine." She focused on her beer bottle again. "You got a brother who happens to be single?" She immediately scoffed. "Yeah. Right."

I blinked. _Zack? He wouldn't want me to set him up... Would he?_ I focused an absent gaze on the table. _He's been burned twice, Sally. He'd rather be a bachelor now than start dating again... Wouldn't he?_ I bit my lower lip. _He's really busy at the T.V. station; he'd just say he doesn't have the time... Right?_

Quistis looked up at my continued silence. Her smirk vanished at the expression on my face. "You're kidding."

I lifted my eyes. "Actually... Um... I have an older brother. Zack. He works at the T.V. station," I said as I motioned to the pub exit. "Manager."

"Manager?" she repeated. Quistis crossed her arms. "What is he? Forty? Sorry; not into the marrying my father thing."

I giggled. "Zack's only twenty-six, Quistis."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Twenty-six. Manager of the T.V. station. Single... Five hundred pounds? Bald?"

My eyes crinkled at the corners. "No. He's just really busy at the station." _Should I tell her he's been married before?_ I slightly bit my lower lip, the smile vanishing. "And, well, he's not really single. He's been divorced a couple times."

Quistis smirked. "Sounds like he has the same luck I do."

My smile returned, and I motioned toward the back door of the pub. "You want to meet him? We could watch the shows until he's free."

Quistis moved her gaze to her half-full beer bottle. "No, thanks. I'll give up on love for a while. Maybe another time."

"Oh." I watched her a moment before clearing my throat. "You still want to go shopping with us?"

She shook her head. "I'll pass. Tell Rinoa 'hi' for me."

I nodded and stood. "Okay." I adjusted my pack on my shoulder. "I'm sorry about Zone, Quistis," I said softly.

She held the beer bottle with both hands. "Thanks."

I hesitated a moment longer, wishing I could say something that would make her feel better... and then turned to leave.

"Sally."

I turned. "Yeah?"

Quistis looked up. "Thanks for listening."

I smiled. "You're welcome."

Quistis stared back at her beer bottle as I turned again to leave. Zell and Selphie had just come down the stairs into the mall area. Zone wasn't with them, and neither Selphie nor Zell looked very happy.

I met them by the foot of the stairs. "He tell you?"

Zell clenched his jaw. "Yeah, stupid idiot. What the hell was he thinking? Even I know you don't go scoping off a girl's naked pictures!" Zell gestured to the pub. "She pissed?"

I turned to stare at the pub entrance. "She's hurt."

Zell shook his head. "Damn."

"She want to be alone?" Selphie asked.

I nodded and looked over at the two. "Yeah."

Selphie sighed. "Poor Quistis." She adjusted her duffel over her shoulder. "I guess it's just the four of us then. Come on. We don't want to miss the train."

Selphie headed out, but Zell hung back and took my hand in his. I looked over at him. He wore a sad expression and rubbed lightly at his tattoo.

"What's the matter, Zell?" I asked softly.

He released a quick breath. "I don't get it, Sally. I don't get why Quis and Zone didn't work. Quis gave him a shot and he screwed up." He looked over at me. "How come? Why the hell did he do that?"

I moved my gaze to the ground at our feet. "Habits die hard, no matter how much one person says they love the other." _Quistis loved Squall, but it wasn't enough. Zone said he loved Quistis, but it wasn't enough._ I sighed. "Sometimes it just doesn't work."

Zell looked away. "It sucks."

"Yep." I adjusted my hand in his as if to prove I'd had better luck. "It does."

Zell released my hand to drape an arm around my shoulders, his hand stroking my hair. "I'm glad we work, Meg."

I smiled. "Me, too."

"I just wish I knew why. I mean, what's so different about us? I'm willing to change the little things that bug you. Why couldn't Zone do the same for Quis?"

My smile dwindled and died. I leaned my head against him. "I don't know, Zell. I wish I did."

I blinked. "...no..." I leaned forward, my stomach slithering to my heels and then further. "...no, no, no. This can't be right."

I typed furiously at the keyboard, searching and checking information and reports and findings, not noticing the tears dripping down my cheeks. Then I felt a firm grip on my shoulder and gave a soft yelp as I looked up into Seifer's face, his expression blank. He regarded me as his hand dropped away; then he motioned to his office with a jerk of his head. I stood on trembling legs and scuttled toward his office, giving a twitch when he closed the door securely after entering.

"What were you doing, Regal?" he asked as he went around his desk. He faced me, expression guarded. "I brought you on board to protect the Network; not hack it for your own investigations."

I paled and lowered my gaze, hands clasped behind my head. "I'm sorry, sir," I whispered.

"'Sorry'?" He leaned forward, palms pressed onto his desk top. I twitched. "'Sorry' don't cut it in my section, Regal. I find out you've been hacking the system again and your ass is mine. Understood?"

I could only nod, eyes still focused on the Balamb insignia woven into the plush rug under his desk in the center of his office's dark blue carpeting.

"Good. Get your ass out of my office."

I saluted and escaped, hurrying back to my desk down the aisle away from his office as I looked at my watch and hoped I could survive until the end of the day...

..."Zell?" I called as I entered deeper into the Training Center. He had a late make-up class, or so said the note on his office door.

"Over here, Meg!"

I dropped my purse and home work from Seifer onto the ground near the heavy-duty metal doors of the main section of the Training Center and hurried forward, walking quickly and sometimes giving a few steps of more run than walk. Zell looked up from studying a sheaf of papers - likely his newest submission to Combat King - and set it immediately aside when he saw my expression.

"Hey. What's the matter?" he asked, stepping forward and accepting my tight hug.

I closed my eyes and sniffed out, "Zone's being sent to Deling Garden." Only criminals and disciplinary cases were sent there. It had been dubbed 'reject region' by every SeeD and candidate in the Garden Network.

"What? What the hell for?"

I slightly shook my head. "I don't know. All I got was 'treachery against Garden' before Seifer came out and called me on hacking the Network."

Zell pushed back, eyes wide as he stared down at me in shock. "You what?"

"You heard me. I hacked the Network trying to find out what happened and why they're sending Zone to Deling for something he couldn't have done He's a Timber Owl, Zell There's no way he'd do something like 'treachery' against Garden Not when he's one of the ones who helped you and Squall out of Timber when you were first starting out in your fight against the Sorceress Treachery goes against everything he believes in So it couldn't have been him And I wanted to try and find something that woul--"

"Sally, Sally. Sh sh sh sh. It's okay," Zell soothed.

I blinked. "Okay? It's not okay! He wouldn't do this!"

Zell's expression grew serious and he shook his head. "Sally, you can't... You can't say 'he would' or 'he wouldn't'. You don't know. You've only got the report, and there's a lot to everything than just paper."

"Bu--"

Zell shook his head as he said "No, Sally. Sure, it sucks, but you don't know. And until you do, you can't question anything. You've got to leave it. Seifer wouldn't send him there unless he had a damn good reason for it."

I lowered my gaze as I bit my lip, tears dripping down my cheeks to the grass at my feet. Reluctantly, I gave a slight nod.

Zell released a long breath and then pulled me into a tight embrace. "Dude, Sally. I'm really sorry about Zone."

I closed my eyes and sniffed, wrapping my arms around him as he kissed my temple. So was I. This... It was so different than the Zone I had come to know. So different than the Zone I'd urged Quistis to email. I had always thought of him as a hero. One of the good guys. Now... I cried, my shoulders shaking as I mourned the loss of one of the world's 'knights' while asking a seldom answered question: _why...?_

* * *

**Next  
**


	4. Random Encounters

**- 4 -**

**Random Encounters**

"Nope. You're dropping your left." Zell adjusted my left elbow and arm. "If you don't keep it tight when you do the flip, you'll be open when you land it. Try it again. Remember. Keep it tight."

I nodded and set my stance, balancing my weight and power as Zell kept close watch. Our morning work-out routines were the best way to start the day. Zell always met me outside my room with either a muffin, a coffee, or just a smile. Either was awesome. All were accepted. After a rigorous hour of work-out, which consisted of a couple laps around Garden and a moderate stretching routine, we worked on the basics and then the newest joint-effort submission to Combat King. Then we cooled down, stretched, massaged each other's extremely sore spots - I always made mine up, and sometimes I think Zell did too - and then parted ways until either lunch or dinner.

"There. Now ya got it," Zell encouraged. "Good thing, too. You've got a visitor."

I straightened and looked over my shoulder. My eyes widened. "Zack!"

The security person whom had escorted my brother to the Training Center saluted Zell and me and then left to his other duties. I walked up to Zack, Zell following behind, and gave him a hug. It was like hugging a tree. I don't know where he got it, but Zack stood nearly six feet tall with a more athletic and muscular build than even Zell. As usual, Zack had dressed in jeans and a casual short-sleeved knit shirt. It was a wonder anyone took him seriously. He never dressed the part of a T.V. executive.

I pulled back. "What are you doing here?"

Zack answered while reaching out to shake Zell's hand. "Believe it or not, Sal, I've got a favor to ask." He looked back at me.

"A favor? Like what?"

"Get me an interview with your boss."

I blinked, eyes wide. "What?"

"I can't say much, don't want to break the story, but something's brewing that's liable to be big. I want the story as it breaks, which means I need to talk to Seifer Almasy."

"Dude," Zell interjected, drawing Zack's attention, "good luck. Seifer doesn't talk to the press."

Zack nodded and ran a hand through his close-cut dark brown waves. "I know. That's why I'm coming to you, Sal."

"Zack," I began carefully with a sidelong glance to Zell, "he's not going to change policy just for my brother."

Zack stretched out his hands. "Come on, Sal. All you have to do is ask. I'll owe you big. Just name your price."

I giggled. "That's a dangerous thing to say, Zee. You know I want your car."

Zell sniggered. Zack sent me a lopsided smile. "Okay. Fine. Anything but the car."

I took in a deep breath and released it slow. "Alright. You want me to ask now?"

Zack smiled wider. I'd never seen his hazel eyes so bright. "If you could, that would be great. That way I can have the answer before I go."

Zell looked over at me. "Need moral support?"

"Yes, but then Seifer would know something was up and wouldn't even give me a chance." I sighed. "I better do it myself." I shook my head. "Zack, the things I do for you."

"Sal, I really appreciate this."

I motioned him to follow. Zack and Zell fell into step on each side of me. "Yeah, you better. Asking Seifer for anything is like taking your life into your hands."

"Hey, Meg. You think I should go ask Squall, too? Maybe he'll make Seifer cooperate?"

I sent Zell a dubious expression. "I guess. I just don't like the thought of going over his head."

Zell grinned. "But I do. Make him squirm."

"Zell," I scolded.

Zack laughed. "Hey, whatever gets me my story."

I sent my brother a slight scowl. "You know, there's something wrong with that philosophy."

Zack shook his head. "Not for a journalist."

I raised an eyebrow. "Hm." I pointed at him. "You better watch it, Zee. One of these days that's going to bite you in the butt."

"Doubt if I'll feel it. Sandra's parting words were 'Hard ass'."

"Sandra?" Zell asked. "Who's that? Secretary?"

Zack grimaced. "I wish. Ex."

Zell blinked. "Ex? You have an Ex?"

Zack nodded. "Yeah. Lucky me. I've got two of 'em."

"Damn. The hell you thinking?"

Zack glanced toward me.

I met his glance. "Tiffany or Sandra?"

"Tiffany."

"Tiffany what?" Zell asked, expression twisted with confusion.

"Tiffany always said Zack thinks with his little head." Zell laughed. I sighed and shook my head. "I never liked her, Zee. She only married you to get on T.V."

"Yeah, well, she seemed earnest enough."

I wrinkled my nose at him. "See? That's your problem. You do think with your little head."

Zell laughed harder.

Zack feigned insult. "I'm a bachelor. You expect me to be an angel like you? I have needs."

My jaw dropped. "Zackary Bryan," I scolded with a frown, "you could practice some self-discipline at least." I motioned to Zell. "Like him. If she's the one, it works out in the end."

Zell straightened tall and grinned. "Damn straight."

Zack rolled his eyes. "Tuck your soap box away, Sal. Not interested in hearing-- Say. Who's the blonde?"

Zell and I followed Zack's gaze. The blonde in question was passing by the information booth to the corridor that led outside. Zell and I exchanged a glance.

"That's Quistis Trepe. She's an instructor here," I said carefully. "She teaches Battle Theory and General Studies."

"Hm." Zack looked over at me as we came to stand outside the elevator. "So, you want me to wait down here, in the cafeteria, or what?"

Zell caught my eye and gave me a meaningful expression with a glance toward Quistis' last known position. I focused on Zack. "Zell could give you a tour of the place while I talk to Seifer?"

Zack nodded. "Sounds good." He glanced again toward the exit. He cleared his throat. "I need a smoke. Could we go outside for a bit?"

Zell smirked. "No prob." He gave me a kiss on the cheek, a wink and a "See ya later, kitten", and then gestured for Zack to follow.

I watched the two with a smile. _Quistis, I had nothing to do with it._

The elevator dinged its arrival. I turned and entered, pressing the button for the basement level while gathering my courage and shoring up my backbone for the task at hand. But I couldn't get over the whole thing that had happened just outside. It was bad enough about what had happened with Zone those few days before, but Zack?

_What kind of luck is that, seeing Quistis and immediately showing interest?_ I wasn't so sure how open Quistis would be to the attentions, what with her past bad experiences with Squall and Zone, but... _She wouldn't shoot him down before he even has a chance to take her out, would she?_ The fact that I had a chance to introduce the subject to her the previous week would probably make it easier for her to say 'yes', but a week wasn't a very long time to get over a burned relationship. _And Zack isn't all that charming. He's kind of blunt._ Of course, Quistis was, too.

I shook my head and stepped off the elevator. _Just don't worry about it. If Zack makes a move, then he makes a move. It's Quistis' problem, not yours._

"Regal. You're out of uniform."

I looked up to catch Seifer checking his watch. He wore his new-usual black silk shirt and black slacks. "Yes, sir. I know."

"You're early." He met my gaze and sipped coffee from his infamous 'Death is answering 'no' mug. "Reason?"

I worried the cuffs of my sweatshirt with my fingertips. "Can I talk to you in your office?"

Seifer raised an eyebrow and then motioned toward his office with his mug. He followed behind me. "Complaint?"

"No, sir. I would just rather not be yelled at in public."

Seifer chuckled. We stepped into his office. "Have a seat." I did as he closed the door and the blinds on his office windows. He came around and leaned against his desk, arms crossed once he set his mug down. "And what will I yell at you about?"

I cleared my throat. "You may or may not know that my brother is a manager at the T.V. station in Timber."

"Zackary Bryan Regal. Took over as manager after a certain incident there. Married and divorced twice. Has a particular interest in broadcasting sports and expose' journalism."

My jaw dropped. Then I smiled. "Okay, so you know my brother."

"What does he want?"

I cleared my throat again and lowered my gaze to my clasped hands. "He wants an interview with you."

"Regarding?"

I raised my eyes. "He wouldn't give details, sir. He only said it was something big, and he wants to cover it as it broke."

Seifer adjusted his crossed arms as his brow lowered into a slight frown aimed at his black loafers. I'd expected an instantaneous and 'die if you ask me again' no. When I got thoughtful silence... _Wow, Zack. You're lucky._

Seifer met my gaze. "It isn't my decision, Regal. I'll contact him later with my answer."

"Yes, sir."

He straightened and motioned to me with one hand while retrieving his coffee mug with the other. "Anything else?"

I shook my head and stood. "No, sir. Thank you."

Seifer curtly nodded and then moved around to begin sorting through his daily to-do piles. "Get changed and then report to my office."

"Y-Yes, sir."

I turned and left the office, feeling the gazes of the other security staff as I proceeded to the elevator. No one usually lived when the blinds were drawn in Seifer's office. But not only had I lived, there hadn't been a single shout. _And now I'm being called back into the office._ It had to be about Zack's breaking story. _Thanks a lot, Zee. You've just given me extra stress._

I released a deep breath and pressed the elevator button for the first floor. When it arrived, I saw Zell and Zack heading in from the exit. I didn't see Quistis. _I wonder if Quistis gave him the blow-off?_ I stepped off the elevator and caught Zell's gaze. He gave a slight shrug and shake of his head. _Hm. I wonder where she got to?_

I made my way down the stairs and met them at the information booth.

"Well?" Zack pressed.

"He said it wasn't his decision."

Zack raised an eyebrow. "An interview with him isn't his decision? Wow. This is bigger than I thought."

"He said he'll contact you later with his answer," I finished.

Zell watched my face. "Did he blast ya?"

I looked over at Zell as I shook my head. "No, which kind of freaked me out."

"No doubt," Zell agreed.

Zack chucked my shoulder. "Thanks, Sal. I appreciate it. Like I said, I owe you big." He pulled his cell phone from his hip holster and made sure it was on. Then he tucked it back away. "I guess I'll wait for his call." Zack patted Zell on the back and then turned to leave.

I watched him before looking to Zell. "She wasn't outside?"

Zell shook his head. "Couldn't see her, and we were out there the whole time talking about the T.V. station, sports, and who knows what else. She didn't come back."

"Maybe she had a Fire Cavern exam?"

"Probably, but I just can't see it taking this long." Zell motioned to me. "You better get changed. Seifer's anal about uniforms."

I looked down at my sneakers and gray sweat-shorts. "Oh yeah." Zell and I headed for the dorms. I sent him a sidelong glance. "Guess what."

Zell studied my profile as I stared at the ground at my feet. "No way. You got called into the office again?"

I nodded. "I figure it's about the story Zack wants to do. Maybe one of my investigative reports started the whole thing."

Zell gave a slight shake of his head. "Man."

I sighed deeply and looked over at Zell. "I love my brother; I just wish he'd leave me out of things."

Zell smiled and draped an arm around my shoulders. "Yeah. I don't blame you. But at least you're dealing with it better than you used to. That's good. Right?"

I returned his smile. "Right."

"Damn straight. Now we just need to work on--"

"Sally."

Zell and I stopped and turned-- and exchanged surprised expressions. "Hi, Quistis," I greeted as she approached.

"Hey, Quis. We were lookin' for ya earlier. Where'd ya go?" Zell asked, nonchalant.

"Fire Cavern," she said absently. Then Quistis gestured behind her to the exit, slightly frowning. "Who were you and Zell walking with?" she asked in a serious tone. "Civilians aren't allowed free rein within Garden."

Zell grinned. I blinked and said, "That was Zack. My brother."

The frown disappeared as she blinked. "Oh. Well... That's all I needed to know." She waved while stepping past us. "See you later, Sally. Zell. I'm off to class."

Zell and I stared after her in shock.

Zell looked over at me. "Sally, we have got to set those two up."

I nodded. "But how? Zack's so busy at the T.V. station he barely goes to visit mom and dad. There's no way I could get him to come here more than once a month. If that."

Zell absently nodded. "Yeah. I know. Hm." He kissed my cheek and smiled. "I'll meet you in the cafeteria for lunch. 'Kay?" Then he turned to head back to the elevator.

I smiled and shook my head, stepping off toward my dorm to change for work.

I closed the door behind me. Commander Squall and Seifer bent over his desk looking over a three-inch report bound in a heavy-duty press-board cover. I swallowed hard. It looked like one of mine. "Sir?"

Seifer and Cmdr. Squall both looked up. Cmdr. Squall smiled slightly and motioned to a seat. "Relax, Sally. Have a seat."

I did, clasping my hands in my lap as I crossed my legs at the ankles and tucking them under the office chair to keep from running away. The tension in the office wasn't as bad as I thought it would be. _Maybe the story isn't as negative as Zack is making it sound?_ It could happen.

Seifer leaned back in his chair, coffee mug in hand as always, and fixed me with his usual petrifying gaze. _Hyne, what did I do to deserve this..._ I clenched my hands tighter and pushed the thoughts away, clubbing the fear over the head and stuffing it under a box.

"Sir?" I asked, matter-of-fact. "Was I wrong in one of my reports?"

Seifer scoffed, and I didn't know whether to take it as a good or bad sign. "Regal, your reports are so damn right-on that we've classified you a spy."

I blinked, eyes wide. "S-Sir?"

Seifer smirked.

Cmdr. Squall shook his head. "He's kidding, Sally."

My smile was slight and very uncertain. "Oh. Ha. Ha-ha." I cleared my throat and adjusted my hands within my lap.

"Sally," Cmdr. Squall began. He leaned against Seifer's desk with both hands. "Sally, would your brother keep a big story under wraps if we asked him? If we promised him an exclusive?"

Seifer rubbed at his forehead and then his scalp. He didn't look too happy about the subject matter. I looked at Cmdr. Squall. "Well, I-I guess if you promised him an exclusive..." I sent Seifer another uncertain glance before focusing again on Cmdr. Squall. "Zack will do almost anything for a story."

Cmdr. Squall nodded and then looked over at Seifer. "Do you think it'll work?"

"Probably not."

I cleared my throat, which immediately drew Seifer's intense gaze. "M-May I go now, sir?"

Seifer nodded while motioning toward the door.

I stood, saluted, and retreated from the office as quickly as possible.

"Sally."

I blinked and turned in the doorway, focusing on Seifer's smirking expression. "Y-Yes, sir?"

"Good job."

I flushed and smiled. "Th-Thank you, sir."

I exited the office, closing the door behind me with a deep breath. I didn't know what they could be talking about, but it felt nice to get a 'good job' from the boss. Of course, as I sat at my desk and worked on clearing my in-box as well as those projects that Fujin and Seifer assigned, I couldn't shake the curiosity and confusion as to why Cmdr. Squall and the Head of Garden Network Security - Seifer - had been not only intensely looking over one of my reports, but asking if Zack would keep a story under-wraps. _None of my reports revealed anything suspicious. None of them even hinted at anything._

At least, not that I could remember.

So throughout the rest of the morning, and my relaxing lunch with Zell, and the remaining afternoon, my mind kept going back to the Deling/Trabia Gardens report and something revealed that could warrant such attention. I wasn't suspicious by nature, so needless to say, I couldn't think of a single thing. I'd already fully investigated the correspondence between the two Gardens, and Seifer hadn't mentioned anything questionable. He hadn't even pelted me with questions or asked me to do an even greater search regarding any of the dates. Those facts could only lead to one conclusion: nothing to worry about...

Or else the issue was so phenomenal that Seifer and Cmdr. Squall wanted to keep it quiet as long as possible.

I pressed my lips together as I tidied my desk and logged off my computer. _Sally, don't be such a doomsayer. Everything's fine. And if it isn't, you don't need to worry about it anyway._ Then I made my way out of the office and onto the elevator, pressing the button for the first floor. _I could really go for some down-time. I wonder if Zell and Selphie are up for some swimming? Ooo. Maybe we could hoof it to Balamb and have dinner with Ma?_

The thought brought a smile as I stepped off the elevator and headed down the stairs to the main corridor and the dorms. I met Quistis coming out of the library reading some papers printed from the facility they had. She intensely scrutinized the letters, her expression becoming a slight frown.

"Hi, Quistis," I greeted, a little hesitant. After all, I still wasn't sure how she had recovered from the nudie-pics incident with Zone, or from the fact that it had likely been her report that had landed him in Deling Garden.

Quistis looked up, and the frown dissipated to a friendly smile. "Hello, Sally. Off work?"

I stopped by the intersection of the library and main corridors. Quistis stopped as well. "Uh-huh. What about you?" I pointed at the paperwork. "Homework?"

She offered up the papers as she said, "This? No. Just some information I promised to look over." Quistis folded it up and then crossed her arms. "Anything special planned? Or just some quality time with our resident optimist-slash-matchmaker?"

"Matchmaker?" I asked, eyes wide. "What do you mean?"

Quistis shook her head, still smiling, and briefly raised a hand. "Don't worry about it."

"Oh. Well, I was actually going to ask Zell and Selphie if we could go swimming. If we do, did you want to come?"

Quistis uncrossed her arms and drew out the papers. She slightly frowned down at them again. Then she lifted her eyes, the frown disappeared as before, and she smiled. "Actually, that sounds like fun. Do you think they'll mind?"

I wrinkled my nose. "Of course not. They were your friends before they were mine." I motioned to the cafeteria. "Why don't you meet us in the cafeteria for dinner at about 5:30. Is that okay?"

"That's fine." She lifted the papers. "I better get this finished. Thank you for the invitation, Sally."

"Sure. See you later."

Quistis passed me to the elevator. I watched her a moment before turning and heading for the dorms. I shook my head, wondering where I could have gone so wrong in the suggestion of 'Zone and Quistis' and feeling miserable because I might have ruined two lives... I sighed and shook my head again-- Two arms wrapped me up in a warm embrace, lips touching the back of my neck. I squealed and giggled as my feet left the ground. "Zell Dincht! Put me down!" Sure enough, I was again returned to my own two feet. I smiled over at Zell as he came to walk beside me, interlacing his fingers with mine. "Hi, Zell."

"Hey there, Meg. How was work?"

"It went by really fast; of course, I was kind of distracted the entire time with the newest mystery circulating around the office."

"Mystery?" Zell asked, eyebrow raised. "What mystery?"

My expression showed complete seriousness. "There's a pool going on when we're getting married."

Zell stopped and leaned back with his infamous, "Wha?" as he blinked at me.

I nodded. "I know. Marriage is too much responsibility for someone like you. We'd have to get a bigger apartment, and you would have to ask for a raise, and then there's the--"

Zell instantly grinned and voiced "Booya!"

My mouth froze half-open, mid-word. I flushed molten and looked away. "That is not what I was going to say," I told him with a sidelong glance.

Zell laughed. "Don't I know it? But that was a good one. Married. I'll have to tell Squall."

I reluctantly smiled. "Don't you dare. Then there really will be a pool."

Zell tugged me forward. "So who cares? Let 'em do their pool. Maybe we'll get a good present at the Reception."

I raised an eyebrow as I looked over at him. "Or maybe we could use the money to get a station wagon, for all the kids," I offered, testing the waters on the continuing joke. _What exactly do you expect as a reaction?_ I almost shrugged.

Zell laughed again, intercepting one of my glances. "Kids? No way." He wiggled his eyebrows at me with a mischievous twinkle. "Gotta have you to myself for at least 10 years."

My eyes widened. "Ten years? Zell Dincht! I'll be exhausted!" Zell halted and stared at me, slack-jawed. "What?" I asked.

He slowly pointed at me. "I can't believe you said that."

"Huh?" I wrinkled my nose. "What's wrong with what I said?"

Zell's ears actually turned pink. "Forget it." He adjusted his hold on my hand and then headed toward our dorm rooms again.

I frowned in confusion, and then my face flamed. "I didn't mean it that way," I whispered.

"Yeah. Kind of figured." He sent me a smile. "So, how did you mean it?"

I cleared my throat. "I thought you might want to do some traveling and exhibition shows of your fighting style." I met his gaze, eyes wide. "Remember? We talked about it a couple weeks ago. Having tournaments for using the techniques they've learned in Combat King? Maybe even starting some schools here and there. I thought you meant 10 years of setting that up and touring. Honest."

Zell's expression brightened. "Oh yeah! I'd totally spaced it!"

I giggled and shook my head. "You silly. Why would you forget that? I thought doing something like that was a dream of yours."

Zell shrugged. "One of 'em. I've also thought of trying to get on board at C.K. as a reviewer of submissions. Or building up the orphanage again. I've also thought about maybe starting a Garden in Winhill. They're kind of off the beaten path. And then there's the space station. I thought it would be kind of cool to work up there for a little bit. You know? As a SeeD rep or something?"

I watched his different expressions with a softening smile. "Wow. That's a lot of stuff. And I just want to make it through a day without getting scared spitless by Seifer."

Zell threw back his head and laughed. "Hey, everyone has a dream," he said.

_I think number one will be marrying you._ But there was no way I was going to actually say that. At least, not yet.

"But that can't be the major one," he continued. "Graduation was the one you had before, right?"

I nodded, a little surprised that he remembered. "Yep, and I've done that with style. Huh?"

Zell grinned. "I don't think you can do anything any other way."

I flushed, ducking my head lower as I sent him a glance. "That's a sweet thing to say."

Zell's grin didn't vanish. "Heh heh heh."

I giggled and pulled my hand from his to give him a firm shove. As usual, he returned the shove and caught my hand to keep me from falling over. This time, however, he scooped me up and over his shoulder like a sack of flour.

"Zell!" I squealed.

"Gotcha."

I released a deep breath and surrendered myself to my predicament with a shake of my head and a sighed, "Zell."

"So, what's on the agenda for me and my captive?"

I rested my elbow against his back to cup my chin in hand as I began scratching his back with the other. Hey. What else was I supposed to do? "I invited Quistis to have dinner with us in the cafeteria. Maybe we could go swimming with her and Selphie after?"

"Sure! Sounds fun," he agreed. "How's she doin' anyway? She okay with the whole break-up?"

"It certainly seemed like it. Oh, and she said something about a matchmaker. She wasn't talking about you, was she?"

"Yeah. I put my foot in my mouth and swallowed."

I giggled. "Zell, don't you know by now she likes controlling her own life?"

"I know, but I can't help it. I see something and I go for it. It's an instinct."

I rubbed his back. "Yeah, an instinct that usually gets you into trouble."

"You know, that was the weird thing about this time. She didn't flip. She kinda gave me the look of doom if I didn't back off, but that was pretty much it."

"Well don't look a gift horse in the mouth. Take it and leave well enough alone, sweetie. I'd like to keep you safe and sound for as long as I can."

He patted my bottom. "Sure thing."

"Zell," I scolded.

"Heh heh heh."

I shook my head, reluctantly smiling as I did, and itched at his back with both hands.

"Wow. That feels good. I'll have to do this more often."

"Too much of a good thing is never good."

I flushed and lifted my torso up to twist to the right and look over Zell's head. Sure enough, Seifer headed toward us. "Oh no," I moaned softly.

"Sorry, kitten," Zell murmured, and he put me down as quickly as safely possible.

Being the lower ranking officer that I was, I saluted. "Can I do something for you, sir?"

Seifer halted in front of us and looked at his watch. It might have been my imagination, but it looked as if he sent Zell a glance. Seifer met my gaze and smirked. "Regal, you need to rephrase that."

I blinked. "Sir?"

"If you ask, I will always make sure I have a project."

I flushed. "Yes, sir."

"So if you don't want extra work, how should you greet me in the future?"

"Um..." I sent Zell a sidelong glance that screamed 'help!!' His almost seemed to say, 'I can't help you out of this one.' I focused again on Seifer, who had crossed his arms. "I... um..."

"Try 'Hello, sir'," Seifer suggested, and his tone sounded as if he'd burst out laughing any second.

My blush evolved to lava as my gaze lowered to the floor. "Yes, sir."

Seifer shook his head, chuckling. "Regal, one of these days..."

"You done?" Zell asked, expression hinting at growing annoyance.

Seifer looked to Zell. "Yeah. I'm done." He passed us. "Have a good weekend. See you Monday."

Zell raised an eyebrow as he stared after Seifer. Then he shook his head and took my hand to urge me to the dorms.

I watched Zell's face, the incident with Seifer surprisingly fading to the background. "What?"

"I will never get that guy."

"What do you mean?"

Zell shook his head again. "He's acting way weird."

"He is?"

"Yeah. Too damn nice."

"Huh?"

Zell looked over at me with a smile. "Don't sweat it. Seifer's Seifer. There ain't nothing we can do about it."

My mouth dropped open, but what could I say? I shrugged. "Fine."

Zell laughed and wrapped an arm around my waist to pull me close. "Atta girl."

"You know what? I think 'Hell Strike' is about ready to submit already." Zell tossed me a towel from my rock. "That only took three weeks, Meg. Awesome!"

I smiled and wiped the perspiration from my face as I came to stand beside him. "What can I say? I've got a great instructor."

Zell's lips twitched upward in a one-sided smirk. "Nah. It's all you from here." He gestured toward the eastern gate into the Training Center. "You want to see about beating some T-Rexaur ass?"

I wiped my face with the towel. "That's okay," I said softly. "I'm in need of a shower and a nice long soak in the tub."

"Dude. Tell me about it," Zell said as he gathered up his stuff. "You came on strong today. You nearly got me a couple times." Zell slung his duffel over his shoulder and straightened, turning toward me with his usual boyish smile. "And I'll take you up on that soak. Maybe a back-rub?"

My eyes twinkled as I took his hand and struck out toward the exit of the Training Center. "Sure, but me on you. Okay?"

Zell whistled. "Damn straight." He looked over at me with an impish expression. "You better watch it, kitten. I might be tempted to see if you purr."

"Zell," I scolded in a hushed voice.

He shrugged. "Hey, I'm just giving you fair warning."

I giggled and wrapped an arm around him. "I appreciate it."

His arm made its usual trek around my shoulders, hand draping down in front. "So, after this soak and back-rub... you wanna do anything specific?"

"Mom and Dad hoped we could stop by this weekend to see the new addition. Remember they added that other kennel for boarding?"

"Oh yeah. I got an e-mail yesterday about that. You wanna spend the weekend? I think there's a game or two scheduled. Zack promised me tickets."

I smiled wide. "Oh my gosh. That sounds awesome. We could drop off our submission to C.K., too. Couldn't we?"

"Sure! We could work on it on the train ride over. It never takes very long to fill out those forms anymore, and it'll make the ride go faster."

We turned toward the dorms to pick up our suits and a change of clothes. I caught sight of Quistis talking with a candidate as they walked toward us. I absently bit my lower lip. "Zell..."

"Yeah?"

I met his gaze. "Could we bring Quistis?"

"Sure, if she wants to come."

I shook my head, holding his gaze. "You don't mind?"

"Tch! 'Course not. I could ask?"

"That's okay. I can do it." I moved my focus forward. The candidate had turned off, but Quistis still headed toward us. "Hi, Quistis."

We all met at the intersection of the main and dormitory corridors. "Hello, Sally. Zell. All done with your work-out?"

"Yep. Meg kicked ass like usual. Finished up on 'Hell Strike', too," Zell offered eagerly.

"Really? Didn't you just start that one?" Quistis asked, and she sounded generally interested.

Zell nodded. "Yeah. Three weeks ago." He grinned. "She kicks ass all the way around."

I flushed molten.

Quistis slightly smiled. "Good job, Sally. Pretty soon you'll be teaching right alongside Zell here."

I shook my head. "No, thank you. I'll keep my desk job."

Quistis chuckled softly. "I suppose I don't blame you, although I don't know how you survive Seifer and Fujin day in and day out."

Zell laughed. "Neither does she."

I smiled.

Quistis raised a hand in farewell and moved past us. "Have a good morning, you two."

"Quistis, wait," I said quickly.

She turned with a raised eyebrow. "Hmm?"

"A-Are you busy this weekend?" I asked.

Quistis looked from me to Zell and back. "Busy? Why?"

"Well, we're going to Timber to spend the weekend with my parents and hang out and stuff... and um... I thought you might like to come with us. You know? Take a little break from stuff here." I glanced toward Zell. "Go shopping? Maybe?"

"Let me check my schedule."

I blinked in surprise, but sure enough, Quistis took out her handheld and double-checked her appointments. She tapped and scribbled and tapped some more. Then she tucked it away and looked up with a smile.

"Something tells me she's coming," Zell said in a laughing tone.

Quistis again waved a farewell. "I'll meet you by the front gate in fifteen."

"Actually, Quis," Zell called. Quistis stopped and turned. "We're gonna soak in the hot tub for a bit first. Wanna come with?"

Quistis' blue eyes brightened. "I haven't soaked in the... I'll be there in five." She turned and stepped down the corridor toward her dorm room.

Zell and I exchanged smiles. "I think that went quite well," I offered.

"Yeah. Haven't seen her this relaxed in ages. It almost gives me the creeps."

"Really? I never figured you for creeping out about anything." We struck out toward the dorms again.

"They only last about five seconds, but I creep out the same as the next guy."

"Wow. About what?"

Zell smiled over at me. "About us, mostly."

"Us?" My eyes widened. "What creeps you out about us?"

Zell chuckled. "Us. The word. You. Me. Together. Rings. Love. The whole nine yards."

My expression softened. "Oh. The good creeps."

Zell grinned. "Yeah. My newest drug."

I giggled.

Zell wrapped his other arm around me as he pressed his lips against my temple. "Pinch me please."

I laughed and pinched him on the butt, immediately moving out of reach.

"Ack! Ho ho ho! Come here, you!"

I squealed and ran forward, Zell laughing maniacally as he charged after me.

Zell grabbed my bag and led the way from the station. Quistis and I followed close behind.

"Will your parents have enough room for the three of us?" Quistis inquired, adjusting her duffel on her shoulder.

"We always stay with Zack," Zell tossed over his shoulder. "He's the one with the swank house."

I watched Quistis' expression. It didn't change. She met my gaze. "Mom and Dad have a spare room you can use, if that makes you feel better."

"Don't do it, Quis," Zell warned. "Zack's pad is totally spacious. Mega rooms, a pool, big-screen T.V., the works! You've got to stay there with us."

Quistis slightly smiled. "If you're sure he won't mind."

"Zack? He'll probably barely be there long enough to notice," Zell stated.

I nodded. "He's always really busy at the station, especially during sports season lining up interviews, half-time reports, and stuff like that. We'll be lucky to share a meal with him."

"Doesn't he have an assistant?" she asked, surprised.

"He did, once, but they weren't very good at it. He fired them a couple months ago and hasn't ever filled the position."

"Surely it can't be that difficult to find a good assistant manager."

Zell scoffed. "Zack's kind of like Seifer; major hard-ass when it comes to the station."

Quistis smirked. "I see. Takes his duties seriously."

"Way serious," Zell agreed.

I nodded. "That's why the station is doing so well, more than likely." We stopped outside the pet shop. "Let's go inside and say 'hello'. Then I'll see if they can give us a lift to Zack's, so we can drop off our stuff."

"Can't we just stow it here?" Zell asked. "I kind of wanted to grab a bite. I'm starved."

"Oh sure. I don't mind. I'm getting a bit hungry myself." I looked to Quistis. "What about you?"

"I could go for a beer."

I smiled. "Okay, then let's say 'hi' and head on over to the pub."

We stepped inside to be greeted by both my folks, exchanging introductions and plans and then stowing luggage before leaving the store with promises to not stay out too late. Then the three of us struck out for the pub.

"Say," Zell spoke up as we descended the stairs to the mall area of the pub, "we should stop by the station and see if Zack can get us into C.K. like he did last time."

I smiled over at him. "Zell, we can just as easily drop off the submission at the front desk. If we have Zack keep using his special privileges, he'll lose them."

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Zell grinned. "Too bad. I wanted to use their gym to show off."

I heard Quistis chuckle as she followed behind us. "Then I guess you should definitely write them about starting a tournament."

"Looks like. Will you help out with it? My spelling sucks worse than my grammar."

I giggled. "Of course, sweetie."

Zell opened the door for us. "Sweet!" He ushered us in and then let the door close after. He came to stand beside me, taking my hand in his. "You want to sit at a table or at the bar?" Zell gestured to the back. "Looks like there's a table over there."

I looked over at Quistis. "Is that okay?"

"Whatever is fine," she said, slightly smiling. "As long as I get that beer."

So we trekked over to the table, catching the bartender's eye as we did.

"Two beers and a cream soda," Zell ordered.

Quistis lowered herself into the seat in the farthest corner of the room while sending a curious glance toward Zell. "Cream soda?"

Zell sat beside me, smiling as he draped an arm across the back of my chair. "What's the matter with that? Sally likes cream soda."

I sent Quistis a timid smile. "I don't drink. Never cared to start."

The bartender brought the bottles, received payment from Zell, and then left after getting our order of hamburgers and potato wedges.

"You're not old enough anyway," Zell reminded. "Not until next year."

"Oh. You're not twenty?" Quistis asked.

I shook my head. "Not until next spring."

"Anything special planned?"

Zell and I exchanged shocked expressions. "Dude. I never even thought about it." He faced me fully. "Meg, we should rig a party at the hotel in Balamb!"

My expression brightened. "A birthday party? A big birthday party? Could we?"

"Sure! We'll have a band and food and beer and champagne... Dude! It'll rock!"

Quistis chuckled, slightly shaking her head as she leaned back in her chair. She motioned toward us with her bottle. "You two hash out the details. I'll enjoy my beer."

I faced Quistis, smiling. "That's okay. We can do it later."

"Why?" She took a drought, and then she motioned to us again. "Might as well do it now, Sally. We haven't anything else to talk about."

"She's got a point, Meg."

I smiled brightly. "Okay. I don't mind. I've never planned a really big party before."

Zell rested both arms on the table in an adorable expression of complete attention. "Okay, first things first. Who you gonna invite?"

My smile vanished. "I... I don't know. Maybe I should make it an open invitation? I mean, everyone at Garden has helped me at some point, so shouldn't they--"

"Sally," Zell interrupted in a serious tone, "this is your birthday party. You invite the people who actually care."

I flushed and focused on my hands clasped in my lap. "I know."

"Alright then, who would you invite? Me?"

I giggled and looked up. "Of course, silly."

Zell smiled. "Whew. Who else?"

"Um... Zack, Mom and Dad, Selphie, Quistis," I said while motioning to her.

She accepted the invitation with a nod and a lopsided smile. "Thank you."

"Your ma," I added with a smile at Zell. "Rinoa, Val, Francine, Mark, Marshal, Seifer--"

Zell sat up. "Seifer? Why Seifer?"

I sent Zell a wide-eyed expression. "Because he's my boss and he deserves to be invited. I was going to invite Commander Squall, too."

Zell smiled. "Hey. Whatever. No skin off my butt." He leaned forward again. "You want a band, a D.J., or what?"

"A band. One of those that plays really bright, loud, and danceable music," I said, smile returning.

"Sure. I've got just the band in mind. What about food-- Dude. We should leave that up to the hotel. Have them cater it, huh?"

I gave a nod of excitement. "Oh this is going to be so much fun!"

Zell laughed. "Hell yeah! I can hardly wait."

Quistis shook her head. "You two are beyond belief."

The bartender came with our food, brought more drinks, and then left us alone - after giving Quistis yet another sidelong glance. She ignored it. Then we cheerily chatted about parties, and submissions, and SeeD missions long over while we munched and crunched good food and sipped cool drinks.

Quistis had a lot of great stories.

"Hey, Sal," an unexpected voice greeted. "What are you doing here?"

I looked up to meet Zack's curious and surprised expression as he approached from the pub's back exit. "Hi, Zee. We came to spend the weekend. Remember? We e-mailed you."

Zack came to stand beside me and Quistis. He sent her a smile and then focused on me. "Was that this weekend? Man! Time flies, doesn't it?" He motioned to Zell and me. "Your gear stowed?"

"I was hungry," Zell said by way of a 'no'.

Quistis and I laughed.

Zack smirked. "I hear ya." Then he turned toward Quistis and produced a hand. "Zackary Regal."

Quistis accepted the hand and briefly shook it. "Quistis Trepe." She retrieved her hand and her bottle.

Zell motioned to a free chair. "Pull up. Wanna beer?"

Zack's smirk blossomed to a smile. "It's been a day, so I think I'll take you up on that."

Zell caught the bartender's gaze and then looked back to Zack. "A day, huh? What with?"

Zack came to sit in the chair to Zell's right and leaned back with crossed arms. "You name it and it probably went wrong. Screwed up time schedules, old ads, lost connections..." Zack shook his head. "The day from hell."

Quistis regarded him in her normally cool and collected fashion. "It sounds as if you need some managerial help to take up the slack," she observed.

Zack met her gaze as he scoffed. "You find me an assistant manager who can pull his or her head out of his or her own ass and get the job done right, and I'll hire them."

One side of her lips tilted upward. "I'll keep my eyes open."

"Are you going to have interviews again?" I asked. "You should at least give it another shot, Zack. You never know. You might find just who you're looking for."

Zack accepted his bottle from the bartender and shook his head. "Not yet. I'm still pissed from the last guy. I need to get some things squared away with schedules and crap before doing anything different."

"When you do," Quistis spoke up again, drawing Zack's attention, "I would recommend beginning an Internship program. That way you can train them to be what works best for your station."

Zack blinked. "You know what? That's a damn good idea. Don't know why I didn't think of it before." Zack smiled wide and motioned to Quistis with his bottle. "Want a job? I have an immediate opening for Assistant Manager."

Quistis chuckled. "No. Thank you. While it's tempting, I enjoy instructing at Garden."

"Too bad. Just know that anytime you want to try your hand at civilian life..."

Zell and I exchanged a glance and a 'this is good' expression.

Quistis adjusted her position in the chair as well as her hold on her beer. "I'll keep that in mind, but I think 21 is a little young to retire. Don't you?"

Zack shrugged. "I'm rich enough to retire any day of the week. I don't because I love the rat race of working." He sent her a smile and a wink. "I'm thinking it's the same with you?"

Quistis smirked. "Something like that."

Zell suddenly stood. "Dude!" He turned to me, eyes wide. "Meg, we've got to submit the work-up before C.K. closes!"

My eyes widened, and I smacked my forehead as I stood to follow. "Oh my gosh! We better hurry. See you at Mom and Dad's, Quistis," I called over my shoulder.

The door to the pub closed after us. We stood on the threshold and grinned at each other. We shared a high five.

"Fast thinking," I complimented as Zell took my hand. We headed toward the stairs leading to the main part of Timber. "I would never have thought of that."

Zell grinned. "I only did because it's true."

I giggled. "It still worked great, and now we just have to wait."

Zell glanced over his shoulder toward the pub. "That would be a trip if she actually did drop Garden for T.V."

I nodded. "Yeah it would. Quistis loves Garden."

"No doubt."

I sighed, releasing Zell's hand to wrap my arm around his waist. He did the same. "But we don't have to worry about it. Quistis will do what Quistis will do."

"Yep." Zell gave me a squeeze. "Good for you."

I sent him a smile. "I like your world of no worries."

He grinned. "Why don't you stay a while? Plenty of room." His expression grew serious. "'Course, you'll have to pay rent."

I giggled. "And what's that?"

Zell stopped and withdrew his arm, turning to face me as he wiggled his eyebrows. "Guess."

I stepped away and raised my hands. "Now, Zell..."

"Heh heh heh. Better run, beach bunny."

I gasped and turned with a slight hop, running while squealing "Zell, no!" as he darted after me.

I'm sure everyone in Timber thought we were more than a little odd, but what did I care?

Zell and I checked our watches at the same time. We exchanged raised eyebrows and smiles before focusing back on our meal and the conversation regarding future plans for the booming pet shop.

Quistis hadn't come back from lunch with Zack.

"Yo, Pop," Zell spoke up between bites of pot roast, "can we bum a ride to Zack's? I guess it's been rough today, so he probably forgot to come get us and our gear."

I smiled at my half-eaten plate of food. I loved hearing Zell call my folks 'Mom' and 'Pop'. Warm fuzzies attacked each and every time. Like clock-work.

Dad nodded. "Sure, Zell. Not a problem. Did you want to go after dinner?"

"Nah. I want some of Mom's cream pie first."

Warm fuzzies!

Mom chuckled. "I'll be sure to save you an extra helping, honey."

"Sweet!"

Dad motioned to me with a fork. "Where's your friend Quistis? Isn't she staying with you at Zack's?"

I nodded, sending Zell another sidelong glance. "They were having lunch at the pub," he said. "Talking about the station and stuff, so Zack's probably giving her a tour or something."

"Oh that's nice," Mom answered. "Maybe she'll know of some people looking to work at the station."

I smiled. "Maybe. She already had a good idea about starting an Internship program."

Dad nodded. "That is a good idea. I've been thinking of doing that same thing with an assistant for the clinic."

"You want me to post a message on the clinic's message board?"

"Could you?"

"Sure, Dad. No problem. Just tell me the details of the position and I'll do it when I get back to Garden on Monday." I sent Zell a look. "Should I ask Zack if he wants me to do the same for the station?"

Zell shrugged. "Wouldn't hurt."

We heard a duet of laughter and the ring of the side-door bell as the door opened and closed. Zell and I smiled at each other.

"Oh. That must be Zack and Quistis," Mom observed as she stood. "I'll go see if they want some dinner." She left the dining room and headed for the living room.

"What's on the agenda for tomorrow?" Dad asked us.

Zell sent me a slight sidelong smile as he pressed his knee against mine. "Zell and I were just going to hang out and walk around some." I met his eyes and smiled. "Maybe head over to the tomb by Deling City and do some adventuring and have a picnic?" He nodded, smile widening. I looked back over at Dad. "I don't know about Quistis. Hadn't had a chance to talk to her about it."

Dad's lips twitched. "You want me to take her around the clinic; give you two some time to yourself?"

I flushed. "Dad, you don't have to do that. She can com--"

"Kiddo, it's not a problem. Maybe she and I can hash out some details about that Internship program she mentioned." Dad motioned at the two of us. "You two take the day. Enjoy yourselves."

Zell tucked his calf behind my shin, a regular thing when sitting at a table, and lightly stroked my skin. Thrustaevis and warm fuzzies collided with my smile. "Thanks, Pop. We will." I looked over at Zell. "Why don't we go pack a picnic right now? That way we can head off early tomorrow."

"Sure."

We stood and headed for the kitchen, Zell tucking an arm around my waist. Quistis, Mom, and Zack met us in the hall. "Hi, Quistis," I greeted with a somewhat silly smile. Zack smirked. "I hope you don't mind, but Zell and I are going to--"

"We're ditchin' ya," Zell interrupted. "Tomorrow we're heading out for the tomb of the Forgotten King, or whatever the hell it was called, and doin' some adventuring. Knock yourself out with Mom and Pop and Zack. K?"

Quistis chuckled, passing us with a shake of her head. "Thanks. I will."

"Have fun, though I'm sure Zell already has a few ideas," Zack offered.

"Zackary Bryan," Mom scolded, and I heard the thwack of her hand on the back of his head.

Zell smiled down at me with yet another infamous wiggle of his eyebrows. I giggled and poked him lightly in the ribs.

* * *

**Next  
**


	5. Adventuring: Zell Style

**- 5 -**

**Adventuring: Zell Style**

Zell and I were up at the crack of dawn for our adventure and picnic together. We quietly grabbed some toast and juice from the kitchen and then headed out of Zack's house. The plan was to take the train to Deling City and then hoof it to the tomb in time for lunch. I was a little nervous, there were still reports of the occasional monster here and there, but the overall adventure idea with Zell really appealed to me.

We caught the earliest train out of Timber, Zell telling me the story of hi-jacking the President's train and then having to fight a mechanical zombie-like creature. I had heard the story a few times before from Rinoa, and Selphie, but I didn't mind hearing it again. I loved watching Zell's expressions and body language as he told the adventure.

The train arrived in Deling City a little while later, and it wasn't long before we were on our way out of the bustling city to the Tomb of the Unknown King... or Forgotten King... or something.

Zell sent me a smile, which I intercepted and returned. "Nervous?" he asked.

"A little. I haven't ever been out here before. Not even on a dare."

Zell nodded and gave my hand a squeeze. "Well don't sweat it. Monster sightings have been pretty slim."

"What kind did you fight here before?"

"Let's see..." Zell frowned in concentration. "There were the buels - pretty pathetic, too - the slimes - which was a challenge because each one's weakness is different - and what else?" Zell rubbed at his tattoo. "I think we ran into a Wendigo... No, that was over by Galbadia."

I smiled. "It doesn't matter." I watched his face, and he intercepted my smile with a boyish one of his own. Warm fuzzies! "What was it like?"

"Fighting the monsters?" he queried with a serious expression.

I nodded. "Yeah. We have all these years of training and simulation and theory, there's the Fire Cavern and the Training Center of course, but those are controlled environments. What was it like to actually fight an uncontrolled monster in a random environment?"

Zell smiled wide. "You sound like you're interviewing me."

I flushed and looked away, adjusting my hand within his. "Sorry."

"Nah. It's okay. So, you want to know what it was like." He pursed his lips as he adjusted his hold on the picnic basket. "It was a trip the first time I saw one of those caterpillar things outside the Fire Cavern. Just stared at it and wondered what the hell I should do first; draw magic, beat the crap out of it, or both."

I smiled... or maybe I was already smiling? "I can understand that feeling," I confessed.

"Those bite bugs, or whatever they're called, those were the worst. Those damn things are so annoying I usually killed them the first chance I got. 'Course, I had to draw Scan and Fire from some or else I would have been screwed later, but damn they pissed me off."

I giggled.

Zell shed his seriousness and annoyance with a usual bright smile. "Hey. Don't laugh at me."

"Sorry, sweetie," I apologized with what Zack would call a grossly sappy tone and wrapped an arm around Zell to give him a squeeze. "Didn't mean to. Really."

"You were just laughing at the story, right?" he offered. "Laughing with me and not at me, as Selphie would say."

I giggled again. "Exactly."

His arm surrounded me. "Okay. Anyway, I kind of figured out a pattern."

"With the fighting and the magic?"

"Bingo. I'd look to see if they had anything good to draw, draw a dozen or so and then wail on 'em. Then, just before they croaked, I'd draw a couple more and give 'em the final pop. Sometimes, like T-Rexaur in the T.C., I'd blind them or put them to sleep. That way I didn't have to deal with getting popped while I drew magic."

"That's a good idea."

"I thought so." Zell gave a one-sided shrug. "'Course, I couldn't do that until I'd been fighting for a while 'cuz I couldn't find a monster with that particular magic. That was when I had to do the whole 'draw', 'fight', 'draw' routine. It would totally trip us out when some new monster came at us. We'd have to figure out a new routine to keep from getting our butt kicked." Zell tilted his head. "You know? I think that helped us with the bigger battles; figuring out those routines I mean. Getting those down helped us figure what would work to do the most damage while keepin' us alive. Strategy I guess you'd call it."

I watched his face with a continuation of my previous sappy smile. "I'm glad you made it out all right," I confessed softly. "That's why I gave you that Mega Phoenix. I wanted you to be okay."

Zell met my gaze with a bit more sappiness in his lopsided smile than usual. Then he stopped, set the picnic basket down, and reached to dig something out of the pouch at his belt. He showed it to me with a broadening smile. I stared down at it with wide eyes. It was a smoky-colored bottle with blood-red liquid inside: Mega Phoenix.

"You still have it," I stated in a hushed voice.

"Kind of hokey I guess, but it's been my good-luck charm since you gave it to me. I figured since I went through all those tough times and didn't need it..." He stroked the glass with his thumb as he stared at it. "Never really thought about it. It just felt right to keep it."

My expression softened as I looked up at him.

He glanced toward me and then smiled. "Okay. So you don't think it's hokey."

I giggled. "Zell, you've never done anything 'hokey'. I don't care what anyone else says."

Zell tucked the vial away again, ears slightly pink. "Oh," was all he said. Then he picked up the picnic basket and again embraced me with his arm as he led me toward the tomb.

To my surprise, I looped both of my arms around him as I pressed my cheek against his chest. "I like embarrassing you," I confessed. "Does that make me an evil person?"

Zell laughed. "No it doesn't make you an evil person. It makes you human, and a lot like me." He rubbed my back. "I like that part."

I released a deep breath. "Me, too."

Zell gave my back another couple rubs and then surprisingly cleared his throat. "Come on, kitten. Take it easy on me."

I flushed as I pulled away, sending him a couple sidelong glances as I clasped my hands behind my back. "Sorry."

"Hey, it's okay. I just don't want to do anything that'll get me a fist in the mouth or something."

"You haven't done anything yet," I reminded carefully. "What makes you think you will?"

Zell actually smirked as he caught and held my gaze. "Because I'm crazy about you, Sally. Duh. Sometimes guys can't really help what we do. We just do what we do because we feel what we... scratch that. I feel like a bad version of a hokey love song."

I giggled. "Zell... You're so silly." I took hold of his free hand. "Don't ever change that."

He looked over at me with the somewhat sappy smile of before. "Sure, Sally. Sure."

We got to the tomb right when our stomachs were beginning to complain. The moment we stepped within the main section that led to the entrance, I forgot about my hunger and could only gape at the gorgeous landscape. The moss covered stone of the tomb. The laughter and giggles of the brook just outside the entrance. The flowers. The lush grass. The stonework walk... It was as if we had just stepped into a fiction novel and I was going to experience the adventure of a lifetime.

My hand tightened on Zell's. "Oh my gosh," I breathed.

"Pretty amazing, huh?" He pointed ahead of us. "There's the entrance. And the trick is to always turn right. If you do, you'll eventually make it back out here. Once you do, you go back in and travel straight. Then you get into the final tomb. That was where Selphie, Squall and me battled the Brothers and got their guardian power. It was a long battle, but only because they had some really awesome magic that we all wanted to get our hands on. And between Selphie having to keep casting Protect on us and Float on us and the Brothers..." Zell shook his head. "We must have battled those guys for at least an hour."

"Wow."

Zell grinned and then motioned toward the entrance with his head. "Come on. I'll give you the play-by-play."

I followed Zell with open mouth, wide eyes, and whispered "Oh my gosh"es all the way. I could almost picture the fights with the buels and the oozes - or slimes, or whatever they called them - and the first battle with the Sacred and the second battle with the Sacred and his brother the Minotaur...

Something in the way Zell described the battle, and the action, and the hits, and ... and everything really made it come alive. I could see the battle in the rooms. I could hear the strike of Commander Squall's gunblade and the loud explosion as he pulled the trigger. I could hear the exhalation of breath with each impact of Zell's gloves... hear the chink of the chains to Selphie's numchukus as they struck, and again, and yet again as the battle raged on and on. The rush of accumulated magic. The pain of an unblocked blow. The refreshing coolness of the Cure. The relief of the Protect blocking some of the pain...

"And then they decided we were strong enough to use their power," Zell finished. He leaned against the open coffin and watched me with a slight smile as I looked around the tomb. "Are you always like that when I tell a story?"

I focused wide eyes on Zell. "What?"

Zell shook his head. "Nothing. Come on. Let's eat. I'm starved."

I smiled and stepped forward, pulling the flannel blanket off of the picnic basket to help Zell lay it flat on the ground. Then we knelt on the blanket and started pulling out dishes and dishes - both the edible and non-edible kind. Sandwiches, fruit, vegetables, bottles of juice, cheese, and things like that. Of course we also had cookies and a pie that my mom had somehow found room for.

"Berry pie! Your mom rocks!" Zell exclaimed.

I giggled. "Now I see the quickest way to your heart is through your stomach."

Zell grinned. "You already knew that. Remember? Hot dog fairy?"

I laughed. "I forgot about that," I confessed. "I wanted to think you fell instantly in love with me because of my charm and sophisticated beauty." I struck a pose that was utterly ridiculous, with pouty lips and everything. "Zell, dahling, would you please pass the buttah?"

Zell sniggered into his hand as he passed me a plate of cheese instead, shaking his head.

"Thahnk you, dahling." I took it, the sophistication melting into a fit of the giggles.

Don't mention it." Zell laid on his right side, supporting himself on his elbow and arm as he played with a cloth napkin. He absently smiled down at it.

I turned to lay on my stomach, knees bent and ankles crossed as my feet dangled in the air. I watched him with a just as absent smile, every so often munching a bit of cheese or plucking a grape from a plate between us. "Watcha thinkin'?" I asked softly.

Zell met my gaze, and his smile widened. "Stuff. Don't sweat it."

To my surprise, I didn't. "Okay."

Zell retrieved a ham and cheese sandwich and took a bite. "So, what do you wanna do?"

"Go swimming?"

"Oh. I didn't bring my suit."

My eyes crinkled at the corners. "Neither did I."

Zell dropped his sandwich as he stared at me, wide-eyed. "Sally, I can't belie--" He regarded me suspiciously. "You're pulling my leg, aren't ya?"

I shook my head as I giggled. "Nope." _Well. Not really._

Zell looked both ways before again meeting my gaze. "Skinny dippin'? Really?"

I laughed harder. "No, not skinny dipping, Zell! With our clothes on!"

Zell grinned. "I knew you were messing with me!" He tossed a grape at me, hitting me in the nose. "You brat. It's not nice to mess with a guy's head like that."

"I know." I retrieved the grape from the tumbled pile of my cheese and aimed. Zell opened his mouth and I actually got it in. He winked at me. "But it's so much fun," I admitted. I sent him a glance from under my lashes as I moved the cheese and pickle slices around my plate. "I like watching your face." I softly giggled and met his gaze. "I guess I'm a junkie, too."

Zell moved to lay on his stomach as well. "Hey, junkies have to stick together. Right?"

I nodded. "Right."

Zell picked up his sandwich again, pointing at me with it between bites as he told stories of funny happenings in class or "Did you know?" facts about exercise, gymnastics, and fighting. It was all interesting and eye-opening, and a lot of it was just a lot of fun. I mean, how often do you have one of the saviors of your planet laying on a picnic blanket across from you telling embarrassing stories of your commanding officers when they were pre-schoolers or kindergartners? I hadn't met anyone.

We finished the sandwiches and vegetables on tale-ends of howls of laughter at a particularly wonderful story of Squall and Seifer going at it when they were about 5 years old. Then Zell somehow got me to confess an embarrassing tale of my own at the same age, something involving a family of mice and a visiting aunt. Zell roared and howled. Of course, so did I. I had to. It was funny to picture the aunt's face when a family of mice skittered along the back of the couch as they made a beeline for her hat - it happened to have had a variety of fake but very real looking fruit in it for decoration.

"I hope you have some pictures of that," Zell said. He picked up a grape and offered it forward, placing it in my mouth with an impish smile. "We're talking major story material, Meg. You could make hundreds selling that short story. Seriously."

I chewed and swallowed the grape. "I know. Mom said the same thing. I've just got to go through my memories I guess and put them all on paper." I crinkled my eyes and my nose at him. "Maybe I'll just have to record my conversations with you. I always tell the best stories when you're around."

He offered forward another grape, popping it into my mouth with a deft action. "Hey. No problem here. I'm a junkie. Remember?" Zell's impish smile widened. "I changed my mind. I want that grape back." And he leaned forward to touch my lips with his.

The comment and action so surprised me that I swallowed. I pulled back and covered my mouth with a hand as I flushed. "Oops."

Zell's lips twitched. "Darn. You snooze, you lose, I guess," he said softly.

My smile returned. Warm fuzzies had evolved to something I didn't even know how to classify... Then Zell lowered his focus to the plates between us and rolled a grape around with a finger. To my surprise, he looked a little troubled. My smile vanished, and his expression sabotaged whatever flowery field had been growing within my imagination.

"Sweetie?" He didn't look up, and my expression warped further. "Zell, what's the matter?"

He gave a one-shoulder shrug. "I keep thinkin' about what you said."

My stomach lurched, and I suddenly didn't feel very well. "What I said? About what?"

"Responsibilities and me." Zell looked up. "Sally, you don't really think that, right?" he asked. "I figured you were probably joking, but I... I don't know. I just wanted to make sure 'cause... well, you know."

I reached out and covered his hand. "Oh my gosh, Zell, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it."

Zell suddenly smiled, the apparent hurt dismissed and forgotten. "Okay. Just wanted to make sure, what with everybody thinkin' I'm just some free-spirit who'd rather party than take life serious."

My throat tightened. "I know you're not irresponsible, and I shouldn't have joked about it."

Zell must have caught the hint of tears, because his smile wavered and he covered my hand with his. "Dude, Sally, it's okay. I can take a joke. Really. It's just I wanted to make sure. It kept buggin' me. That's all. I wasn't stressin' over it. Promise."

I nodded, unable to say anything for fear I'd squeak and make him feel worse than he already did. I was glad he'd asked, and I didn't want him to stop asking about stuff like that if he thought it would make me cry.

The impish twinkle returned and he leaned a little closer. "Now... where were we?"

Warm fuzzies wrestled grief out of the way, and I giggled as I leaned back. Then I feigned insulted seriousness. "I was trying to eat my lunch and you tried to steal a grape. That's what I remember."

"Really?" His expression screwed up into an adorable version of confusion. "Huh. I don't remember that at all. Can you show me an example of what allegedly happened?"

I repressed a giggle and gave a one-shoulder shrug. "If you think it will help." I leaned forward again. "You leaned forward like this and said. 'Hey. I want that grape.' And then you attempted to take it by force." I touched my lips against his. "Like this." I pulled back. "Do you remember now?"

Zell pursed his lips to one side. "Hm. I don't remember it like that at all."

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really."

"Yeah," he said, matter-of-fact. "Here. Let me show you."

Zell kissed me very different then what he had before. Some sick and twisted, analytical part of my mind classified it as more 'coaxing', using a lot more lips and mouth than any kiss I'd had; even the one in the hot tub before. I would definitely have given up the grape if he'd kissed me like that.

Zell pulled slowly back, but there was no way on earth I could open my eyes and look at him. I drowned in warm fuzzies that felt more like an avalanche and a volcano all in one. So I just lay there proppedup on my arms with my lips slightly parted as I tried to gather my brains and wits from wherever they'd melted to.

"Whoa," Zell whispered. He cleared his throat. "Maybe I shouldn't have done that."

I vaguely registered some scuffling and slowly opened my eyes. Zell sat cross-legged a couple feet away from me.

He sent me a guilty smile. "Sorry, Meg."

My wits scrambled. "For what?" I asked absently.

Zell chuckled, his smile widening. "Overload, huh?" He opened a bottle of juice and hand it to me. "Here. Have a slurp or two of this."

"O...Okay." I reached out and took the bottle, staring at it in confusion. ...warm fuzzies... A slow and very silly and sappy smile lightened my expression as I looked up at Zell again. "I liked your version better."

Zell laughed and got a bottle of juice for himself. "Yeah. Me, too, but let's not do that again. 'Kay? I've got discipline, yeah, but I'm not some super-man. At least, not with you."

I sat up, silly smile still firmly fastened.

Zell pointed at me. "You just stay over there." He set aside his juice bottle, after taking a couple swigs of course, and pulled the pie out of the picnic basket while giving me sidelong glances.

I giggled and flushed but did as I was told, peeking at him from under my lashes as I set aside my bottle of juice and took to the task of choosing a specific piece of cheese.

Zell started digging for the pie cutter, and his lips twitched as he sent me more glances. "Stop it. I mean it."

I picked a piece of cheese, my shy self watching in horror as I looked to the left part of the room with occasional glances still in Zell's direction, all the while nibbling on my slice of cheese.

"Sally," he warned. He pulled his hands from the basket, pie cutter in hand. "Sally, if you don't stop, I'm gonna take steps." And this warning was accented with yet another point as well as a meaningful look.

I popped the final piece of cheese in my mouth, my timidity spluttering and stammering as it tried to grab back the control, and sent him a slight twitch of my lips in accompaniment with my sidelong glance.

"Okay; that's it." He set down the cutter and stood, scooping me up and over his shoulder in nearly the same moment.

I squealed - as usual - and giggled. "Zell! No! I was joking!"

Zell strode forward. "Hey. I gave you fair warning. Now I take steps."

I wriggled and laughed, giving his back a few thumps just so we could have the full effect. "Zell, don't. I promise I'll stop."

"Too late, Meg."

I lifted my torso up and twisted to see where we headed. I saw the exit and heard the burbling of the brook that went under the bridge leading to the entrance. I smiled but continued my half-hearted attempt at freedom.

Zell tromped right up to and on to the bridge, adjusted his hold, and then heaved me into the water below. I squealed as I went over, but I was able to grab hold of his hand and pull him off-balance. He sounded a strangled shout and tumbled in directly after me. We both came up spluttering and wiping water from eyes and faces. Then we shared silly smiles and grins and squealed and shouted some more as we wrestled and rough-housed in the water.

Okay. Could someone pinch me please?

Rough-housing over and energy spent, Zell and I just floated in the brook surrounding the tomb while in a position I would never have thought plausible. Zell lay on his back, as usual when one floated in water, and I rested on top with my back against him, my head just beneath his chin, and my hands and arms resting along his. It was the most awesome experience in my life. I suspected Zell might have cast Float on himself to make sure we didn't go under - totally against the rules! - but I didn't really care.

"Hey, Sally?"

I smiled, eyes closed. "Hmm?"

"Did you ever want to do anything outside Garden? Like a job? Like your dad or Zack?"

"Sometimes."

"What'd you want to do?"

I opened my eyes to watch the pinkish-white clouds tickle the air. "I've thought about working for Zack at the T.V. station in the control center. There'd be computers to play with and things to organize and keep running smoothly. I've always liked that. I'd also thought about working at the radio station as a techie."

"Then how come you enrolled at Garden?"

I interlaced my fingers with his. "Dad said it would give me a lot of good experiences. Teach me more about computers and things I'd need to learn for life." I adjusted my head against him. "We were having a lot of problems with Galbadian soldiers and monsters and things at the time, so I thought he suggested it to teach me how to fight. You know? How to take care of myself? I didn't get out much. Too shy."

Our arms moved together in the water. "Yeah. He said something about that." Silence. "Sally?"

"Hmm?"

"You still think about doing that? The techie stuff at the T.V. station, I mean."

I slightly nodded. "Sometimes. It would be great to be close to my family again, but right now I really like my job at Garden. It's important, and I like making a difference."

"Yeah. Me, too."

"Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do you ask?"

Zell wrapped his arms around me, my hands still linked with his. "Just wondering."

"How come?"

"Just thinking about stuff," he said.

I didn't remember Zell ever being vague before. "Like what?" I pressed, and I tried to sound as innocent and uninterested as possible.

Zell chuckled. "Don't sweat it, Meg. I just like knowin' stuff about you. Before."

"I'm not sweating anything," I said, nonchalant, although now I was even more curious.

Silence

"Sally, did you ever want to travel anywhere before?"

I smiled. "I never thought about it until enrolling at Garden. I was happy with Timber. But when I took the train to Garden and then saw all those videos of successful field exams and deployments all over the world..." I released a deep breath as I closed my eyes and again remembered the pictures and the sights and sounds of those faraway places. "Yeah, I definitely changed my mind."

Zell adjusted his arms around me. "I always wanted to see about taking a ship around the world to stop at those places I didn't have a chance to really explore before." Silence. "Would you wanna go with?"

My eyes opened. "Go with you?"

"Yeah. You wanna come when I finally go? It probably wouldn't be for another, what?, probably five years, but that'd be okay. Right?"

Warm fuzzies! I relaxed into Zell's arms with a Zack-killing smile of the sappiest order. "I'd love to go, Zell."

"Cool."

_Only I can't go with you until you ask me to marry you._

"I'm sure it wouldn't be too hard gettin' a leave of absence from Garden for... Geez. How long would we need? Like, three months or something. And we could take that nifty internet phone so that Seifer could feel like he had you on a leash. Only, I'll forget to bring the recharger, so it'll run out after a week, or whatever."

My eyes crinkled at the corners as Zell went on, planning this trip that would probably never happen - though I secretly hoped it would - and cataloguing all the cool things we'd do and see and discover. It was an adventure someone like me only dreamed about. Days and nights at sea; with Zell. Alone. Discovering what was out there to discover while learning so much more about each other. A true, honest to goodness adventure. _Only, I can't go unless he asks..._ And that was one adventure I didn't know the ending to.

Zell kissed my temple. "I guess we better pack up and head on out, kitten."

He released his hold, so I carefully rolled off. Then we made our way to the bank, Zell helping me out once he'd hauled himself out. We made our way back to the picnic site hand in hand, me wondering what to think of the proposed adventure and chastising myself for not taking it as it came.

The picnic was gathered amidst light conversation of what we planned to do that evening with Quistis and my family. Then we headed back to the exit/entrance, hand-in-hand yet again, and just enjoyed each other's company in silence all the way to Deling City. On the train to Timber, I curled up on the couch next to Zell with my head on his chest and his arm around me. I fell asleep to dream of sea-adventures and romantic interludes on mysterious beaches, a pair of rings glistening in the setting sun.

The door slid open to reveal two tall figures. I raised my eyes from watching Sally's sleeping face and felt my smile warp to a frown. "So what's the deal, guys? How come we had to vanish?"

Squall sat on the couch perpendicular to mine while Seifer leaned against the wall to the left of the door, arms closed.

"That's on a need to know basis," Seifer said. "You don't need to know."

"Tch! I'm supposed to make sure Quistis is left with Zack, Sally's brother, and you don't think I need to know?" I looked over at Squall in total and complete confusion. "What's going on, Squall? What's the mission? Is Sally in danger?"

Squall leaned back in the couch and crossed his arms, bringing his left ankle up to his right knee. His expression held reassurance. "Sally's in no danger, Zell. Why would she be? She doesn't know anything No one does."

I looked to Seifer and then back to Squall. "No one but Zack."

Seifer smirked. Squall didn't respond.

I looked over at Seifer again. "Quis and Zack are going under, aren't they?"

Seifer adjusted his crossed arms. "So Regal's taught you to use your brain."

"Seifer," Squall warned sharply.

I smirked and looked over at Squall. "Don't sweat it."

Seifer raised an eyebrow.

Squall's frown lightened and disappeared. "Zell, we don't know anything. You don't know anything. Zack and Quis don't know anything. They're hitting it off because they have fun together."

"Blah, blah, blah," Seifer added.

"Sure," I said, ignoring Seifer, "I saw that already. I'd rather think it wasn't plotted, but whatever." I lowered my gaze to Sally and smiled. "Just keep her out of it, okay guys? Keep her at her desk. She likes it there." I looked up again. "So do I."

Squall sent Seifer a warning glare. Seifer smirked and kept his mouth shut. Squall looked back at me. "There's no reason to move her anywhere, Zell. Don't worry."

"Okay," I said, nodding. And then I looked at Seifer. "And try backing off a little, Seifer. Damn. I get that you're trying to toughen her up, and I appreciate it I guess, but back off. You and Fujin got her so tied up in knots..." I pointed at him. "I mean it. I'll take steps."

Squall reached out a hand. "Zell, take it easy. I'll talk to Fujin. Okay?" Squall sent Seifer a glance. "And Seifer will back off more."

Seifer adjusted his crossed arms and moved his gaze away.

I raised an eyebrow. "What are you talkin' about?"

Squall chuckled as he looked back to me. "I only agreed to let Sally on Security if Seifer wasn't his usual self. I know how she is, but I also knew she'd be a great asset to the Security Network."

I grinned. "Thanks, Squall. I appreciate it."

Seifer scoffed and straightened. "Commander, we've got a meeting in ten minutes two cars down."

Squall nodded. "Right." He focused back on me and motioned to Sally. "She's got no idea, even though her report was what hinted at the problem."

I moved my gaze to her... and I could feel my expression soften. She was the only one that did it to me... "It would," I said while stroking her hair. "She's got more brains than she knows what to do with."

Squall's lips twitched when Seifer scoffed even more violently and left the cabin. Squall stood and followed, but he paused and turned at the door. "Oh. Tell Sally I said congrats on the newest submission to C.K.. 'Hell Strike' looks kick-ass. Good job."

I looked up. "Thanks, Squall." I grinned. "She'll blush three shades of red."

Squall chuckled and shook his head. "See ya later, Zell." The door slid shut.

I looked down to Sally again, smoothing some hair from her forehead. Sally took in a deep breath and released it slowly, adjusting herself against me with a whisper of "sailing..."

My lips twitched, and then I pressed a light kiss on her hair. "Yeah. We'll go sailing, Sally." I rested my head back against the couch and turned to stare out the window, my thumb absently caressing the skin of her upper arm. "We'll go wherever you want."

* * *

**Next  
**


	6. Dincht

**- 6 -**

** Dincht**

I rubbed at my tattoo as I stared down at the letter. _Hm._ I pushed my lips to one side, tapped the letter against my other hand, and then re-read it. The additional reading didn't help me decide what I wanted to do, so I gave a slight shrug and stuffed the letter into the back pocket of my blue-jeans and pushed out of the classroom and into the hall.

"Hey, Zell."

I grinned and exchanged the unique 'hand-shake' that Squall and I had put together some time just before the battle with Sorceress Ultimecia. We'd been bored. What can I say? "Yo, dude. 'Sup?"

"Nothing really," Squall said with a nonchalant shrug and adjust in stance. "Have to lecture a junior class on basic Garden policies. New recruits, you know."

I grimaced. "Boring, you know."

Squall smirked. "It's okay." He motioned to me. "Where you headed? Lunch with Sally?"

"Tch! I wish. She's in a meeting with the whole Disciplinary Comm-- whoops. I mean, she's in a meeting with the Security Team about something or other. Probably Zack."

"No. It's probably about the Garden request for Winhill."

My eyes widened and I leaned forward. "There's been a Garden request? The hell ya say!"

Squall slightly raised an eyebrow. "Why?"

"I've been thinkin' about setting up a Garden there; you know how they're out there in to hell and gone."

Squall blinked. "I didn't know you wanted to do that."

"Sure!" I grinned and chucked him on the arm. "Say, could you put me on the list for Commander? Maybe Sally for Head of Security?"

"Sally? Do you think she'd do it?"

I shrugged. "Maybe. I could ask. Besides, Garden won't be built for, like, two years... Okay, maybe 14 months, so she'll have plenty of time to get used to the idea. And Seifer could give her pointers." _Yeah. I'm sure she'll be thrilled about that._

"I'll think about it, Zell, but I've got a lot of names on the list already. Would you be okay with Headmaster or Lieutenant Commander?"

I waved it away with a screwed up face that screamed 'duh'. "Sure!"

"Just remember we don't even know if the rest of the Network will approve it."

I shrugged again. "I know that, but Winhill needs the extra help--" I blinked, and my eyes widened. "Say! Why don't Sally and I go scope the site. You know? Survey it and stuff." _Alone in Winhill with Sally... Duuuude..._

Squall smirked. "Zell, they've already done it all. That's why they're having a meeting."

Damn. "Hey. It couldn't hurt to send another team. You ever heard of a second opinion?" _Yeah. That's it._

Squall chuckled. "Like I said, I'll think about it. Right now I'm late. See you later."

"Later."

I looked back the way I'd originally headed and again pushed my lips to one side. I absently rubbed at my tattoo again and fingered the letter in my back pocket. _Now what? Geez. Wanted to do both..._ I shook my head and stepped forward yet again.

"Dude," I mumbled, and I found myself rubbing at the back of my neck with another shake of my head.

"Hiya, Zell," came a familiar, perky voice.

I looked up to give Selphie a smile as she disembarked the elevator. "Hey, Sephy. How's it goin'?"

She stepped up to me wearing a smile, like usual. "Pretty awesome. I've got some great kids this go-round. How' bout you?"

"You know it. I've got some seniors who'll be awesome instructors."

"Really? Cool! You gonna talk to Cid about it?"

I nodded. "I've got so many kids in my classes that I've been thinking about talking to Sally and getting her to teach some." _She'd die first, though._ "But she's so shy in front of people that I didn't want to make her feel bad for saying 'no'." _She'd die first before doing that, too._

Selphie nodded, expression just as serious as mine. "I know what you mean, and she'd be a great teacher. Quisty even said so."

I shrugged. "I can handle it, though. I'm just gonna open up another day so I can split the classes up." _Too bad that means less time with Sally... Crap..._

"You've already got a major load, Zell. Shouldn't you talk to Cid either way?"

"I'm gonna." _Just not about that._

"Oh." Selphie smiled. "I've gotta go correct papers now. See ya later."

"Later."

I entered the elevator and headed up to the third floor, but I hesitated once I stepped off. I pulled the paper from my back pocket to read it again, and then I checked my watch. _Damn meeting..._ A slight frown dipped my eyebrows; then I released a quick breath and stuffed the paper back away. I walked forward, frown gone.

"Well hello, Zell," Headmaster Cid greeted as he stood from his desk. We shook hands. "What did you need to speak to me about?" he asked, prompting me to sit in the chair across from the large wooden desk.

I sat on the edge of the seat, elbows and forearms on legs as I leaned forward in the chair. "It's about my schedule... Kind of."

"Alright then. Let's pull your file-- Oh my!" Cid looked over at me from his computer screen. "Zell, why didn't you mention this before?"

"Tch!" I scoffed as I lounged back, arms crossed. "It's nothing I can't handle. I've just got some things coming up soon." _Yeah, a couple major things._

"You need a vacation then?"

"Well, actually..." My gaze focused on my red and blue sneakers once I stretched my legs out in front of me. I adjusted my crossed arms. "I kind of wanted some advice." _Hell yeah._

"Why certainly, Zell. How can I help?"

I looked up. "I can't really give you any details, sir, because I'm still kind of workin' it all out," _and if Seifer found out he'd have a field day_, "but if... Well, if I got a really good offer somewhere else, for a job, should I take it?"

"At another Garden?" Cid asked carefully.

I cleared my throat and slightly shook my head. _And how pissed will that make Gramps?_

"I see." Cid leaned slightly forward, resting his arms on the desk as he pressed the tips of his fingers together.

_Crap..._

"Zell," Cid began slowly.

_Here it comes..._

"Garden was established for a specific purpose, defeating the Sorceress."

_And didn't we do just that? Never woulda thought it'd be me._

"Over the years, that purpose evolved to something more."

_Tell me about it. Mercs. Basically._

"Something that gives you kids a purpose or direction for your life."

_Ain't that the truth._

"We give you discipline, loyalty, honor, and skills you might not otherwise have received. We help you define who you are by opening up possibilities."

_Hm. Never thought of it that way._

"What you decide to do with your life is up to you and what you feel is best."

I grinned. "You're not helpin', sir."

Cid chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "Zell, I can't tell you what to do. I can advise, but the final decision is always yours."

_Crap._ "So..." I scrubbed at my scalp. "You think it's okay to take it, but only if I'm sure that's what I wanna do?"

"Yes. You have such a firm position here at Garden, I would hate for you to lose it."

_Damn straight._

"But if this other position is a targeted goal, then you should accept it."

_Targeted goal._ I pushed my lips to one side as I again adjusted my crossed arms and stared at my stupid shoes. _Sally..._ "I should probably talk to everybody affected, huh?"

Cid raised an eyebrow. "The job doesn't involve just you?"

_Hell no! I'm doin' it for her!_ I met Cid's gaze and shook my head. "Nope." _Well... I am doin' it for me, too. Always wanted to do it._ "Okay. Mostly me, but not just me." _That sounds really stupid._ I grimaced. "Like I said, it's kind of hard to explain."

"Either way, Zell, you should definitely talk to all involved."

I nodded as I stood. "Thanks, sir. I will." _And you shoulda done that first. Damn meeting..._

Cid followed me to the elevator. "We'll hate to lose you if you decide to take this other position."

"Tell me about it," I agreed. "It's gonna be freakin' weird to work someplace else. But you know what, I'm kind of excited about it. Never done anything like it before, but kinda always wanted to. At least since studying here."

Cid gripped my shoulder once we stopped in front of the elevator. I looked up. "Whatever you decide, Zell, always remember you're welcome to stay. You've made quite a name for yourself here, and you're one of the most popular instructors."

I grinned. "I know, but I don't get why. I make 'em work."

Cid chuckled. "Good luck to you, Zell."

"Thanks, sir. A lot."

I entered the elevator, giving Cid a finger-to-the-forehead salute just before the elevator returned to the main floor. I checked my watch. "Man," I muttered. I shook my head and stepped out of the elevator and down the stairs to the main corridor. _Seifer, you jack-ass, this was her day off!_

Quistis approached from my left, shuffling through a fistful of papers with a scowl of concentration.

"Hey, Quis," I greeted.

I stopped by and leaned against the Directory. _Hm. I wonder how much info I can get... Heh heh heh._ It was kind of fun to talk to her about the T.V. station and Zack and her trips to Timber and see the feigned innocent expressions and hear the practiced reasons 'why'. Fun because she had no clue I knew she was on a mission.

Quistis looked up. "Hello, Zell." She returned her focus to the papers and continued forward until she halted near my position. "Done with classes for the day?"

"Dismissed 'em early. Quiz next time, so I figured I'd let 'em study." I motioned to her papers. "Watcha got there?"

"Résumés..." She released a disgusted breath and looked up. "For Zack."

I raised an eyebrow. _Heh heh heh. I bet._ "Helping look for an Assistant?" _Even though you're gonna take the position anyway?_

"Since Sally posted the message about the position he's been inundated. Last time we met for coffee I offered to do background checks." She lifted the sheaf of papers. "Losers. All of them."

I grinned. "No one's perfect, Quis. Geez. Give 'em a break." _And you better come up with a good excuse to turn 'em all down._

"Fine. Whatever." Quistis crossed her arms and examined me with a slight smile. "Bored?"

_Watchin' you play innocent? Hell no!_ I shrugged. "Nah. Just doing stuff and hanging out. What about you?" I asked as I motioned toward her. "You been hanging out with Zack a lot. Something going on?" _It could happen, huh? 'Specially if they do what I think they're gonna do. Zee, you dog!_

Quistis refocused her attention on the papers. "We're friends, Zell. Leave it."

"Hey. Who says I'm doing anything?" I asked, doing my best to look innocent as I raised my hands. "Just asking."

Quistis looked up again. "Right. I've got to go. Tell Sally 'hi'."

"Sure thing." I watched her go with a slight, lopsided smile. "Friends," I mumbled. "Yeah. Right. I-spy." I shook my head and then checked my watch. I frowned. "Geez! Time never flies when I want to have fun."

"Yo, Dincht! How's it going?"

I looked up and behind. A guy of average height and better-than-average build with black hair and silver eyes approached. I grinned. "Marshal! 'Sup, Dawg?"

We shook hands, and then Marshal gestured toward the elevator. "Heading for a meeting with Seifer and the others."

_Meeting? Whoa._ "Hey. I'll go down with ya." _I wonder how Galbadia got involved... What did Sally find?_

We struck out toward the elevator.

"So what's going on with you and Sally?" Marshal asked. "Everyone's yappin' about some kind of party in the spring."

"'Everyone'? I thought she was gonna only invite... Sally..." I shook my head with a slight smirk as we stepped aboard the elevator. "Yeah. She's turning the big 2-0. We're planning a party at the Balamb Hotel. I guess she got a little carried away with it." _Crap. I'm gonna have to plan a smaller one now... Just the two of us. Oo. Maybe on the beach!_

"Nah. No one's been invited yet. Everyone's just talking about it. I guess she told Selphie."

I laughed. "That explains a lot."

Marshal grinned. "Tell me about it."

The elevator stopped, but Marshal kept me back with a hand on my arm as he pushed the 'door close' button. "Hey, Dincht. I've got a question about Fujin."

"Fujin?" I asked in surprise. "She giving you problems?"

Marshal shook his head. "Nothing I can't deal with, but... is she okay? I mean, she seems a little tense lately."

I laughed. "Dawg, she's always tense. What're you talkin' about?"

"No, dude. It's different. She nearly took my head off the other day. Put a fist through my wall, too."

My eyes widened. "Whoa, man. What'd you do?"

"That's just it. I haven't a clue. I talked to Seifer about it, but he didn't tell me a thing. Just said he'd talk to her." Marshal stretched out his hands and arms. "All I did was open the door for her."

I shrugged. "Don't know, Dawg. Sorry. I gave up tryin' to figure Fujin a long time ago. I've heard she had it pretty rough as a kid. Maybe that's it?"

"You think I should talk to her?"

"Fujin? You nuts?! She doesn't talk to anyone about anything!"

"Dude, I must've done something to make her go off the deep end," Marshal pressed.

"Who cares? If Seifer ain't talking, don't stress about it."

"But I don't want her pissed!"

I blinked, and then my mouth gaped. "Dawg... You've got the hots for Fujin!?

Marshal's ears pinked slightly. "What're you talking about?"

"Hey, go for it. Maybe she'll go for it."

Marshal grimaced and opened the elevator doors. "Screw off, Dincht."

I laughed and followed Marshal out. "Okay, Dawg. Sorry."

Marshal scoffed. "Yeah. Sure. See ya 'round. Don't work too hard. 'Course, you never do anyway." And he stepped off toward the meeting/conference room in the northeast corner of the floor.

I chuckled while shaking my head. "Fujin and Marshal. What a riot."

"Hi, sweetie."

My insides hopped as I looked up and grinned. Sally headed toward me looking as hot as ever in her SeeD uniform. "Hey, Meg. How'd it go?"

She dropped her reports and notes off at her desk and stepped close to give me a kiss on the cheek.

_Booya!!_

"It was okay. How about--"

"Dude. You're wearing that Vanilla stuff, huh?"

Sally flushed and looked back over her shoulder when she heard a snicker from a co-worker. I glared at them, and they ducked their head down.

"That smells awesome," I continued, but at a lower volume as I focused back on her with a smile just as she turned back around.

Sally softly giggled. "That's why I bought it, Zell. You silly."

"Regal."

Sally turned, expression suddenly serious. "Yes, sir?"

I met Seifer's gaze with a meaningful warning. _Dammit, Seifer..._

"You can go," Seifer told her. "I only needed you here for the meeting."

_Yeah you better let her go._

"Did you want me to do that research now? It's not a problem," Sally offered.

_Sally..._ I rolled my eyes and crossed my arms.

"Yes," Seifer said, pointedly ignoring me. "And take Dincht with you. Security's damn lax up there."

_What?_

"Is it alright if we take the small transport ship?" she asked.

_Transport ship? ...the hell?_

Seifer brusquely nodded and turned away. "I'll set it up."

I raised an eyebrow as I watched Sally's face. "Sally, what'd you just get me volunteered for?" _But it can't be all bad if she's going._

Sally faced me, and the smile returned. It made me want to kiss her right there in the middle of the office. _She'll kill you, Dincht._

"You want to go away for a couple days?" she asked.

My arms went to my sides, and so did any thoughts but "What? Where? When?" _Hell yeah!_

Sally giggled and straightened her desk before taking my hand and heading toward the elevator. "I know you've wanted to start a Garden in Winhill--"

_Winhill!_ "No way! We're going to Winhill?"

Sally nodded. "Seifer wants more information about the people in the surrounding area. So I... I volunteered to do interviews and background checks."

The elevator doors closed. I stared down at her in shock. _Interviews..._ She flushed and kept staring at the doors.

"Sally, you hate doing interviews. They freak you out."

"I know..." She clasped her hands together and sent me sidelong glances. She finally faced me. "But it was the only way to get you to be able to go out there."

_What?_

"Now they have to cover your schedule here, and I can show you where they're thinking about putting it, and you can give me your opinion and help me with the questions of the interviews and things--"

The elevator had stopped, but when the doors began to open, I pushed the 'door close' button and wrapped Sally up in my arms.

"I was hoping you'd do this," she admitted with a quiet giggle.

I chuckled. "Girl, you deserve a whole helluva lot more than this." _And I'm gonna give it to ya, too. Promise._ I pulled back and kissed her, but only on the cheek.

There were people waiting for the elevator.

"Thanks, kitten. You actually remember all the crazy stuff I tell you." _And who's ever done that besides Ma?_

Sally smiled her cutest, with her eyes crinkling at the corners and the bridge of her nose wrinkling. _Cool it, Dincht._ But, boy, was that the hardest thing to do. 'Specially when she smelled like dessert.

"I like all the crazy stuff you tell me," she confessed.

I laughed and pushed away, keeping tight hold of her hand as I turned to open the elevator doors and step out. "I can't believe my luck. I get a little vacation and I get to runaway with you to Winhill. This's awesome!"

"But we're not staying at the same place, Zell," Sally told me, serious. "Everybody would talk, and you know what they'd say."

I sent her a reassuring glance. "Sure, Sally. I'm all for it." _You think I want guys spoutin' that you're easy? Hell no!_

She smiled. "Thank you."

I grinned and drew her close with an arm around her shoulders. "No sweat. The last thing I need is them mouthin' off. 'Ooo. Dincht got some fire from the Phoenix last night!'" I scoffed. "I can just hear 'em; Seifer 'specially."

"Zell," she whispered, and it was quickly followed by a giggle.

I smiled at her. "That was pretty good, huh?"

She giggled again and nudged me with her shoulder.

I drew her closer to place a kiss on her head. Couldn't help it. Had to. "So, we leaving tomorrow morning?"

"Uh-huh. Is that enough time to talk to Headmaster Cid?"

_I'll make it enough time!_ "About my classes tomorrow and after? Sure. I've got a couple kids I wanted to try out as assistant instructors anyway. You've got perfect timing, as always." _Timing? Who gives a damn about her timing!_

"Wow. Assistant Instructors? That's wonderful! Now you can lighten your load and focus on your submissions to C.K. like you wanted."

"I know," I agreed eagerly, thinking again of the piece of paper in my pocket. _Right._ "They can take the daily classes with me just supervising. Then I can do evals and exams and maybe do some recruiting." _Would be better than leaving Garden... Wouldn't it? Hm. Gotta ask._

Sally smiled brightly up at me. Can smiles light hair on fire? I smiled back at her.

"You'll get to travel, Zell. You love that!"

_Sure, but..._ "Say, you wouldn't want to come with me on some of the trips, would ya? I'm sure Seifer'd give ya lots of homework or research or whatever," I finished with a lopsided smile. _Which I would do my best to lose. Heh heh heh..._

"I'd try," Sally said, seriously. "But I probably wouldn't be able to go to all of them." Sally smiled.

_Okay. I've gotta kiss that mouth-- Down, boy! Down!_

"And you don't even know if that's going to happen yet," she continued.

I grinned. _It's just a matter of time._ "I know. I'm just planning ahead." _Heh heh heh._

Sally stopped outside her room and faced me. I continued to grin down at her.

"Meet me here? Or in the parking lot tomorrow?" she asked.

"I'll come and get ya. Gotta help carry your stuff."

"Okay."

Sally pulled her keys free and turned to unlock her door. My lips twitched, but I resisted the urge to smack her butt. Instead, I stuffed my hands into my pockets. "Be sure to bring your hiking boots. There's some great trails." _Trails... Alone... Duuuude..._

"Okay." Sally opened the door and then faced me, smiling. "I can hardly wait."

Neither could I. _Alone in Winhill with Sally... Duuuuude._ "So, you stow your stuff and we'll head over to the 'teria for grub."

"Okay. I'll be right out."

Sally closed the door. I turned and leaned against it, arms still stuffed into pockets. _Winhill. Sally... Rock. On. Dincht._

I showed up the next morning just as Sally locked up. I slung her bag over my other shoulder and then took her hand as we headed out to the main corridor.

"You got the names and addresses of these people you're supposed to interview?"

"Uh-huh. It's with my handheld."

I intertwined my fingers with hers. Do you have any idea how cool it feels? "So, like, how come Seifer's all suspicious about these people anyway? He know them from somewhere?" _'Course, Seifer's suspicious of everybody._

Sally shook her head. "He said their records just didn't look right. Something about being too perfect."

"But what've they got to do with a Garden being built there?"

"Well, we want to use local builders."

"Ohhh. They're the local builders."

Sally nodded. "And that's why we have to be extra careful."

_Yeah. Look what happened with Deling._ The thing wasn't only ugly as sin, it didn't exactly have the best... reputation. Scum built up there like it did in the corners of my shower. My lips slightly twitched. I couldn't wait to see how Quis and Zack got in and got busy. "Gotcha."

We turned and headed toward the parking lot.

"Zell?"

I moved my gaze to Sally with a "Yeah." and then noticed her uncertain - or maybe it was confused - expression with a punch of concern. Sally softly gnawed her lower lip, and it looked as if a lot of questions wouldn't let her go.

"Hey." I stopped and faced her. "What's the matter, kitten?"

"I'm thinking about putting in for a transfer to Winhill, if it's built," she confessed with occasional glances toward me.

My jaw dropped. _A transfer? But..._ "Really?" _She'd be farther from her folks..._

Sally slightly nodded her head, still not really meeting my gaze. "I've been thinking about it a lot since reading the security report, and I remembered what you'd said about wanting to start a Garden there..." She sent me another sidelong glance. "I recommended us to Seifer as the Security Team."

I took a step backward, eyes wide. "No way!" Then I grinned and swept Sally up in my arms with a shout of "Ohhh Yeeeaahhh" as she squealed in surprise. "Girl! You rock the house!" I exulted, arms still tightly wrapped around her as her feet dangled.

Sally giggled as her own arms adjusted themselves around me.

I set her back on her feet and held her arms as I grinned down at her. Sally flushed a bright red as she smiled up at me, and the twinkle in her eyes just begged--

I kissed her. _Booya!!_ "Thank you." And again. "Thank you." And again... _Sooofft..._

Sally actually stepped closer, and when her arms wrapped around my neck any thoughts but kissing her vanished--

Until a throat cleared behind me.

We separated so fast I nearly stumbled back into Quistis. I cleared my throat and noticed Sally had turned a brighter red than I'd ever seen. I brushed my hand through my hair. _Dincht!!_

Quistis smiled. "I'm sorry, you two. I only wanted to ask if I could ride with you to Balamb."

_Wha? How am I gonna talk about..._ "Sure," I acknowledged after another clearing of my throat.

I sent Sally a look that said 'Sorry.' I knew how she felt about public displays like that. Sally softly smiled at me, further easing my mind by lacing her fingers with mine. She knew how much I loved that.

She focused on Quistis. "Do you want to sit in front?"

"That's alright. The back is fine."

We struck out toward the parking out again.

"So what's in Balamb?" I asked. "You and Zack gonna party at the hotel?"

Quistis smirked. "Something like that. He's taking me out to breakfast as a 'thank you' for help with the résumés."

"Cool. Then he's picked one?" _And she'll say it right about now--_

"Not really."

Sally and I looked at Quistis with 'confused' expressions, mine not as convincing as Sally's.

"Huh?" I asked.

Quistis didn't even glance our direction when she said "I've decided to lighten my load and work part-time at the station."

_Sure you did._ Sally blinked in shock, again not noticing that my expression of surprise wasn't as 'enthusiastic' as it should have been. "What?" she asked.

I nodded. "No doubt. You're dropping classes at Garden to go civvy?"

Quistis looked over at us. "It's only temporary, until I... until Zack finds someone suitable. Then I can train them, leaving Zack free to run the station, and pick up my case load here once they're ready to step in fully there. It's just like any training mission."

"'Cept it's a 'civvy' one," Zell pointed out. _Man. She's good. She even had the 'until I' plugged in there._

Quistis' lips twitched. "It won't seem so different. He's worse than Seifer. Remember?" She climbed into the back seat of the two-door car.

"Go figure," I mumbled, just to keep up appearances.

Sally wordlessly nodded before climbing into the car. I closed the door and went around to the driver's side. _Hey. Pretty smooth, Quis. But did you come up with it? Or Zack?_ I got in and started the car, pulling out of the lot to head out toward Balamb. It had probably been Quis' idea. The only guy she'd ever let have a thought of his own was Squall. _And look what that got her?_ I snickered.

Sally sent me a sidelong glance as if to ask 'What's so funny?'

I met her gaze to send her a 'I'll tell ya later' look.

She smiled 'Okay' and then reached over and rested a hand on my knee when she looked back outside. I sent her a lopsided smile and covered her hand with mine. _Ma, you weren't kiddin'._

I stowed Sally's gear onto the small transport - the same as what had transported me and Squall to Dollet for our field exam. Then I steadied her as she made her way on board from the ramp/plank, sealing the door shut behind her. I gave the pilot the go-ahead and then sat beside her.

I immediately noticed she gnawed her lower lip. "Sally."

She looked over at me. "Yes?"

I smiled. "What're ya stressin' over, shy girl?" _Probably guilty for going away with me..._

Sally sheepishly smiled as a blush colored her cheeks. "Maybe I should have asked Mom or Ma to chaperone," she said softly. "This is going to be the first time we've been alone overnight without Zack or my parents or Quistis."

_Can I call it or what?_ "What's the problem, Sally?" My insides twisted a little. "You don't trust me?"

Sally shook her head, eyes wide. "No, Zell!" she said quickly, hands stretched outward. Then she flushed and lowered her hands and eyes "I don't trust me."

I blinked, and my mouth gaped. "What're you talkin' about?"

Sally shook her head and stared down at her clasped hands. "Never mind."

"Sally, you can't say something like that and then say 'Never mind'," I protested as I watched her face, and then I heard the crinkle of paper in my back pocket-- "Oh! Right!"

Sally looked over at me as I retrieved the paper and unfolded it.

I handed it to her. "I've been wanting to talk to you about this since mail-call yesterday."

"What is it?" she asked as she took it from me.

"It's from Combat King."

She read it-- "Oh my goodness!" she exclaimed, a hand shielding her mouth. She smiled brightly and turned to throw her arms around me. "Congratulations, sweetie!"

I grinned and pushed gently back with my hands on her waist. "Thanks," I agreed, "but you know, I don't think I'm gonna take it."

Sally's eyes widened. "Why not?"

"Because of this whole Winhill thing. If the Network ends up adding a Garden to Winhill, I want to stay onboard." _At least until... Oh yeah. Heh heh heh heh._

Sally looked down at the letter again. "But... But what if they won't hold the position?"

She met my gaze again, and her eyes looked sad and concerned and a bunch of other things. It hurt to see it, and I couldn't help but drop my smile.

"Zell," she continued softly, "you've always wanted to be on staff at Combat King."

I nodded and rested my hand on her knee. "I know, kitten, but I've always wanted to be a soldier, too. If you and I get the Security positions at Winhill - if and when it's built - I want to play it out."

Sally looked again at the letter.

I released a quick breath and sat closer, tipping her head up with a finger under her chin. "Sally, don't stress. Sure I was gonna ask you if I should take the job, before, but..." I lowered my hand. "I don't like the thought of you being there and me being in Timber, or wherever C.K.'d send me." _Hell no._

Sally looked down, but not at the letter. She reached over and took my hand. "I'd quit my job, Zell," she said softly.

My lips twitched upward. _Yeah. I kinda figured._ I gave her hand a squeeze. "Thanks, Sally, but you don't hafta. Sure I'd love to work for C.K., but they'll still be there in a couple years, or whenever I feel like retiring. Right now, I wanna stick with where I am, 'specially the way things're going. I mean, geez, everything's fallin'' into line so that I can stick with Garden. That rocks!"

Sally still looked depressed.

"Come on, kitten. Cheer up." I pulled her close with an arm around her shoulders. _Vanilla-- Cool it, Dincht!_ "It's not like I'm saying 'no' forever. I'll just tell 'em that I got a better offer here."

"I'm not sad," she said softly. "I'm just thinking."

"Oh? 'Bout what?" _I wonder if I could get a house in Winhill? Dude! I'll have to talk to Laguna; see if he can get me a deal._

Sally released a slow breath and adjusted her position against me, turning into my side so she could put her arms around me. I smiled and lightly rubbed her arm.

"About a lot of stuff," she sighed.

_Me, too. Just wait until I tell ya..._ "You wanna talk about it?"

"I don't know," she said, matter-of-fact.

My smile vanished as I looked down at her, but all I could see was the tip of her nose. I smiled again. "What d'ya mean, you don't know?"

"I mean I don't know if... if it's the right time to talk to you about it."

Again, my smile disappeared. I raised an eyebrow. _Hm. Kinda like me and... yeah._ "Okay. No prob. Just blab when you're ready."

She adjusted her arms around me. "I will, sweetie. Promise."

I continued to stare down at her nose, but not really. I kept thinking about what she said. About waiting for the right time. _What's the right time to talk to her about...?_ "Hey, Sally."

"Hmm?"

"How do you know when's the right time?"

Sally remained silent for a second or two, and then she said, "I'm not sure. I guess... I guess it's just going to... feel right."

I pushed my lips to the side, pausing the rubbing of her arm to just lightly caress it with my thumb. _Hm. Feel right. Dude. How does something feel right?_ I frowned. _If it were up to me, I'd probably do it today. Right now. Only thing is, this's Sally's life I'm messin' with. I can't screw with this._

I moved my gaze to the partial ring on my right hand, remembering that early morning she gave it to me and just how damn good it'd felt. _Hell no I don't screw with this. I've got to get everything in line first._

"What's Winhill like?" Sally asked.

My eyes focused again on her cute nose. I smiled. "It's great. Nothing major like Deling City. Not even like Balamb. It's kinda... I don't know. It's kinda laid-back all the time. More farms than anything else. Pretty flower-fields, too. You'd like 'em. Oh. There's a chocobo farm out there, too. We could go, if you want."

"I've never ridden a chocobo before." She picked at the lettering on my T-shirt. "Zell, you always take me to do things I've never done before. It's fun."

And I liked how she said it. Really... soft, with a kind of... smile in her voice. Gave me those awesome 'creeps'. The only other thing that gave me those creeps was the thought of--

"Zell?"

"Hmm?"

"Thank you."

I looked down at her, meeting her majorly awesome eyes. _Damn..._ "For what?"

"For staying with Garden. I..." She blinked, and I could see the tears begin to shine in her eyes. "I didn't want you to move away."

I smiled and caressed her cheek. "I wouldn't've left you behind, kitten."

I briefly caressed her lips with mine and then wrapped my arms around her to pull her close, my cheek against the top of her head. _Hell no. It's you and me, girl._

* * *

**Next  
**


	7. A Rockin Week in Winhill

**- 7 -**

**A Rockin' Week in Winhill**

From the transport to the outskirts of Winhill was quite a hike. Especially since I couldn't shut up. I must've blabbed 200 stories about everyone in Balamb, the orphanage, and Garden by the time the first farm came into sight. Sally never complained. She laughed and giggled and "oh'd and "wow"d at all the right times. As usual, she made me feel like I outranked the President.

Any idea how girls do that, guys? Anyone?

So, the two of us headed into the main part of town. Stories came slower as I watched our surroundings and kept my tread light and ready. Sally hadn't had the chance to get my level of experience, magic, or junctioning GFs. We hadn't had a chance to share, either. To be honest, I didn't want her to have the experience.

You know what I mean?

Of course, both of us could kick butt without the help. And the critters around Winhill were nothing like the things in Ultimecia's castle, that was for damn sure. The only thing I worried about were the things I didn't know about. The people that Seifer worried about. The people that made Zack and Quis need to go under cover.

The people that made Sally and I come here in the first place.

I stepped closer to Sally as we passed through the farms on the outskirts of Winhill toward town. I pointed out the chocobo crossing, told a funny story, and then made sure she caught sight of the chocobo running in a far field. It made her face glow with a smile that burned me clear through.

Guys, are we this easy to impress all the time?

"So where do we set up the interviews? Or do you have to go door-to-door?"

"Yes," Sally told me with a smile.

I chuckled. "Both, huh. Go door-to-door to give interview appointment times?"

She nodded. "We can set up today, get settled, pass out the appointment times tomorrow, have the afternoon and evening to ourselves, interview day after, and then head home."

I halted, staring down at her in shock. Then I grinned. I couldn't help it. "You've got it all planned out, huh?"

She flushed and slightly nodded, lowering her head and eyes. "Guilty."

"How 'bout we stow our gear at wherever we're staying, I pass out the appointment times, and you set up. Then, we get the interviews down and the rest of--"

"We can't, Zell."

My smile vanished. "How come?"

"I have to go back to Garden as soon as the interviews are done."

"Ohhh. Gotcha." I grinned again as I wrapped an arm around her shoulders and led her again toward Winhill. "Okay, we'll do it your way."

Didn't I say she was smart?

She giggled and wrapped an arm around my waist. The best rush on the planet... 'cept kissing her, of course. _Dude. Sally is a rush!_ And I still remembered the freakin' volcano when she'd kissed me the first time on the way to Balamb. _What a head rush!_ I thought my brain would explode, and I'd never had that happen to me before. Ever. She musta froze any body function for at least five minutes... Okay, maybe it was less, but it sure as hell seemed like time stopped.

And when she told me she liked me? _Duuuude._ Guys, do ya get what I'm saying? Yeah. Thought so.

"...to stay?"

I blinked and looked over at her. She wore the sexiest expression of expectation. "Huh? Stay?" _Okay, Dincht. Chill._

"While we're here. Should we both stay in different rooms? Or should we stay in different buildings?"

_Sally's reputation's on the line here, Dincht._ "Why don't you stay at Laguna and Raine's place. I'm sure he won't mind." I blinked. "Dude. I wonder if Ellone's here? That'd be cool."

"I heard Ellone is in Esthar with Laguna," Sally said as we headed into town.

"Oh. Bummer." But not too much of one. I didn't want to share Sally this 'weekend'.

We halted outside the inn - well, it was really the place Laguna had stayed while laid-up after his escape from Esthar - and I handed Sally her stuff.

"I'll come and get ya in a sec. Then we'll head on over to The Flower... The Pretty Flower..." I rubbed my scalp as I looked at my feet. "What was it called again?"

I heard a soft giggle and raised my eyes to meet Sally's. Her smile shot any thoughts clear out of my head. I grinned.

"I know where you mean," she told me.

I continued to smile at her, and she flushed. _Dincht! Talk!_ "Cool. Nice place. Good grub." I chucked her under the chin. "Pick up the pace, Meg. I'm starved."

She adjusted her hold on the shoulder strap with another bright smile and turned for Laguna's place. I watched her go, grinning when she looked over at me just before stepping inside. _Dude..._ And what else could I say? Sally Regal was the best thing that had ever happened to me, and I didn't remember ever thinking that about anything. 'Cept for when we'd made it through the battle against Ultimecia with our hides intact.

I released a deep breath, grabbed my duffel, and went inside.

It was a nice place, and I think it was actually Ellone's old home. Nobody had lived in it for a long time, probably because Ellone's parents had been killed here, but Laguna had fixed it up anyway.

I made my way up the stairs and thwumped my duffel onto the bed. Then I unpacked and changed into a pair of shorts and a different T-shirt. Walks as long as what we'd done kind of made a person sweaty. Sure Sally liked how I smelled but, dude, it was pretty rank.

I looked around the second floor as I put my shoes back on. Yeah. It was a nice place. And that got me to planning.

"Zell?"

I finished my final shoe and hurried downstairs. Sally waited at the foot dressed in a lightweight thing that came to just below her knees and had no sleeves. It must've shown off every good thing about her body.

"Girl, you look awesome!"

Sally flushed and looked down, smoothing the front of the dress. "Thank you. My mom made it."

_Thank you, Mom!_ I took her hand in mine and led her outside. When I heard a flip-flop-flip-flop I looked down and saw she wore sandals that showed off her cute feet. I smiled, grinning when she interlaced her fingers with mine. _Booya!_

_Dincht. You've gotta. You know it._

I looked this way and that, caught sight of a shadowed section past the houses, and pulled Sally toward it.

"Zell Dincht, don't you dare..." she pleaded in a hushed tone.

I pulled her past a large woodshed and stepped behind it, drawing her into my arms with what I hoped was my most charming expression. "Please?"

Her expression softened to an incredible smile as she adjusted her arms around me. "Oh alright."

_Ohhh maaannn..._ Kissing Sally was like... Dude. It was like kissing a flower petal and a flame at the same time, and that was how I'd become a junkie. You know--? What am I saying? Of course you do. Everyone's got a 'Sally'. Only one problem with being a Mega Phoenix Junkie: sometimes I forget she's shy and go a little further than I should.

This time, Sally did it first. Kinda like I did at the Tomb... but with a little more tongue.

A firecracker went off in my head, and I pulled back. Sally flushed red and lowered her eyes and her head. I swallowed hard.

"S-Sorry," she whispered.

_Ookaaayy. I think I've OD'd..._ "Sorry?" I cleared my throat. _Chill, Dincht._ "For what?"

She peeked at me from under her lashes. _Chill..._

"I shouldn't have... I shouldn't have done that." She peeked again. "Should I?"

_Duuude._ I smiled and kissed her forehead. Then I tipped her head up and kissed her nose and her lips, twice, before pulling her into a tight hug. "You're fine, kitten." I chuckled. "Confession. 'Bout ready to do it myself."

She giggled and snuggled.

_Booya..._ I released a slow breath. "Girl, do you have any idea how crazy I am 'bout you?"

"Not as crazy as I am about you," she said softly.

Now come on, guys. You've gotta admit that hearing that from a girl makes us feel about 15 feet tall. Who cares if it's mushy or sappy, or whatever the hell we call it? I mean, we'd been dating for about 4 months and it felt like I'd known her forever. _What the hell was I thinkin' about when I didn't see her around?_ I mean... Damn! Five years she'd known about me, three of those spent finding out everything about me, and I didn't even know she existed... well, except for the Mega Phoenix potion she gave me... _Say. You always remembered her face when you'd pull that bottle out looking for something else._ I'd just been a little busy to do anything about it.

_Or just dense._

I laughed.

Sally looked up at me with a smile that coulda made me blind-- Okay. That was a little too much. Sorry.

"What?" she asked softly.

"Nothing. Just tryin' to figure out why I didn't fall in love with ya three years ago."

She flushed my favorite shade of red. "You couldn't, Zell. I was hiding. Remember?"

"Nah. You gave me that potion. I coulda done something."

Sally wrinkled her nose at me. "You were a little busy saving our planet, sweetie."

I lifted a hand to brush some hair behind her ear. "Yeah. I guess I was, huh." I cupped her cheek and caressed it with my thumb. "I'm glad I did." My lips twitched as I held her gaze, and then the smile slowly vanished. "Man."

"What?" she whispered.

"I really love you, Sally." And any guy who says it's not tough to say that is screwed in the head. It takes guts to admit something like that, and boy is it a rush!

Those awesome eyes glimmered, grabbing every single bit of feeling and lodging it in my throat as I looked down at her.

"I really love you, too, Zell," she said in a teary voice. "So much it hurts."

I kissed her forehead and then gently pushed her back to take her hand in mine. "Come on, kitten. Let's go have some lunch and then do some sight-seeing." _Yeah. Otherwise I'll ask before I'm ready._

"I'm gonna go get some air, Meg." Sally looked up from her handheld and the notepad on the table as I gestured to the door. "I'll just be out front; let me know when you're ready to head out with those appointment times."

"Okay, Zell." And she immediately went back to work.

I closed the door behind me and then pulled my phone from its holster to search through the phone book in its memory. I hit the call button as I stepped away from the building and into the square.

Yesterday Sally and I must've walked around the entire town and everything near it twice. She showed me where they were thinking of building the Garden and then nonchalantly showed me where the questionable characters lived. We saw more chocobos - didn't make it to the farm - walked through the flower fields, and I found out that Sally absolutely loved the little town.

We conversed some with the locals, exchanged war stories, and invited several of the people to stop in at Laguna's place for a cold one while we were here. A couple of the locals had taken us up on the offer that evening. Not many today, though.

Good thing. I wanted to get Sally to the chocobo farm today--

"Yo, Laguna. 'Sup?"

_"Zell Dincht! How's it going over in Balamb?"_

"Great! Really hopping. You and Ellone should come and say 'hi'."

_"I wish we could, Zell, but things have gotten a little tense over here recently. Rumors and things, you know."_

"Dude. That sucks." I moved the phone to my other ear.

_"Yes, well, unfortunately it comes with the job. But the good part of my job is I get to make proposals that'll help. For instance, a Garden in Winhill."_

"Yeah. I know. We're here checkin' it out right now."

_"Oh really? Wow. And here I didn't think the Network took my proposal seriously. Zell, do you mind letting me know what you find? I'm serious as all get out"_

"No doubt."

_"I'd appreciate it."_

I smirked. "Hey, sure. Just call me. I'll let you know what I can."

_"I owe you, Zell. Just name it."_

_Booya!_ "Actually, I kinda wanted to ask about your house here."

_"House? In Winhill? The two-story just to the left of the bridge into the square?"_

"Yeah. That's the one."

_"What'd you need to know? Anything wrong?"_

"Well..." I rubbed the back of my neck. "I was kinda lookin' at buying it."

_"What?"_ Laguna chuckled. _"Aren't you a little young for real estate?"_

"I'm serious, dude. Really." _Young? I'm twenty-two!_

_"Hm. To be honest, I hadn't thought about selling it. Never crossed my mind."_

"Oh." _Damn._ "Well, just let me know when you do. Though I guess I could make an offer anyway."

_"An offer? You're kidding, right?"_

I smiled. "Seriously. I've been saving for a while."

_"For a house?"_

I laughed. "I didn't know I was gonna buy a house, but you never know when you need some quick cash."

Laguna laughed. _"Isn't that the truth, and I had to learn the hard way. ... Tell you what, Zell. I'll seriously think about it and let you know."_

"Sure. That'd be great--"

"Zell?"

I looked over my shoulder. Sally headed down the steps of the porch. "Yeah!" I focused back into the phone as Sally approached. "I'll e-mail you."

_"And I'll talk to Ellone about the house, too."_

"Thanks. Later."

I terminated the call and smiled as I faced Sally. We both wore our SeeD uniforms for the job of passing out the appointment time-schedules.

"Ready?" I asked.

She nodded and released a deep breath. "Yep. Let's get this over with."

I chuckled. "I still can't believe you volunteered for this just so I could come over here."

Sally took hold of my hand. "You would have done the same for me," she reminded softly.

_Damn straight!_ "I guess," I told her with a sidelong glance.

She only smiled and continued looking at the ground at her feet.

Okay, okay. So I woulda done it in a second. I couldn't let her think she had me wrapped, could I?-- Okay, so maybe that isn't such a bad place to be.

"Okay," I finally said, "so I would."

Sally giggled. "You're so silly."

_Not even gonna go there._ "So, are you gonna want me to be the strong, silent type? Or do you want me to grunt meaningfully?"

Sally laughed - _Booya!_ - and then she nudged at me with her shoulder. "Strong, silent type will be fine, sir. Then, if they threaten bodily harm, you can grunt meaningfully."

"Any bashing of heads?"

She shook her head, smiling brightly. "No. We want them to come to the appointments."

I snapped my fingers. "Right."

And we were coming up on the first house. Sally freed her hand from mine and pulled her handheld from its case on her belt. She checked some information and then tucked it away again. Then she intertwined her fingers with mine and sent me a smile. _Booya!_

I returned it. "Not this house?"

Sally shook her head. "Nope." She moved her focus to the road ahead.

I watched her profile as she stared straight in front of us. "What should I expect?" I asked, and I couldn't help sounding serious.

Sally lowered her gaze to the road. "Not really sure," she admitted softly. "The first gentleman to get an appointment card is a veteran of the Sorceress War. Demolition Expert. He has a spotless war record, commendations, medals... but Seifer says something doesn't feel right."

I kept watching her face. "He give you any details?"

"Not really. He just wants me to ask a lot of questions about his time with the service, paying a lot of attention to detail and repeating details wrong later in the interview."

I nodded. "Got it." I moved my focus ahead and narrowed my eyes against the glare. "The next one?"

"Surveyor who had to quit due to his wife's sudden illness."

"Okay, so we check up on just how sick she is. Got it." I looked again to Sally. "Next?"

"A foreman who spends too much time drinking," she said sadly. "Lost two brothers and a niece to the Galbadian Army."

I swore. He was the only guy I'd excuse for hating the military enough to sabotage Garden. I wouldn't let him do it, if he tried it, but I could definitely understand his reason for it.

Sally sent me a sidelong glance.

I intercepted it with a 'Don't sweat it' smile. "Anybody else?"

"A couple of landowners that own property near the acreage we want to buy for the Garden."

I nodded. "Okay. Let's get this over with so we can go play."

Sally smiled.

"There's a white one!" Sally exclaimed brightly.

I looked over my shoulder in time to see the white chocobo dive into a nearby grove. I smiled and moved my gaze back to her. She continued to stare in the direction the chocobo had disappeared. I gave a slight shake of my head and pulled some of the containers from the picnic basket. After a little bit, Sally sat back on her heels and helped set up the picnic plates and glasses.

"I've never seen so many chocobos before. They're so cute."

"Yeah, but they're a pain in the ass to catch and ride. That's why we're going to the farm to ride a tamed one."

Sally sent me a look from under her lashes. "I'd rather just hang out here, Zell. If you don't mind?" she said softly.

I handed her a bottle of soda. "Sure. No problem." _Hell no it's not a problem!_

Sally rested her hands on her legs and released a deep breath as she looked around. "Zell, I really want them to build a Garden here. The people are nice, and it's so pretty..." She met my gaze. "I love it here."

I smiled. "Yeah. It's cool, huh?" _Sweet!_

"And you wouldn't mind moving, would you?" Sally asked, hesitant.

I changed my focus to the plates and containers, absently moving food onto our plates. "'Course not. I want to travel around. Remember?" _What am I gonna do if Laguna doesn't sell the house?_ "And I've liked this place from the first." _Dude. Maybe I can get a house built._

Sally moved her gaze to her small sandwich. "It'll be strange living so far from home, though," she admitted softly.

My hands paused as dread punched me full-force in the stomach. I slowly lifted my eyes to watch her face. She didn't look sad, but she definitely thought hard about something.

Then she lifted her eyes to meet mine. "Zell, was it hard being away from Ma? When you and the others were doing all the fighting?"

"Well, yeah, sure. Being away from family's always rough. But I had my friends. And my family was the whole reason I kept at it."

Sally slightly nodded as she again lowered her eyes to a scrutiny of her untouched food. I rubbed at the back of my neck as I watched her. This was always what got me. I mean, I knew how close she and her folks were, and I felt like scum taking her away from them. But... _Damn._

"Hey, Sally."

Sally lifted her eyes and smiled. I'm sorry, guys, but it was sweetness itself. "Hmm?"

I released a slow breath. "Kitten, you don't have to do it just for me." _I'll just think of something else._

Her smile didn't fade from her eyes as she picked up a sandwich half and took a bite. "Do what?" she asked, with her mouth full, I might add.

"Winhill. Doing the security thing and stuff." _I can always take the job at Combat King._

Sally swallowed her bite. "I know, but I want to." She offered me the other half of her sandwich.

I took it. "What about your folks?"

Sally's eyes widened, and she paused right as she was about to take another bite. "You don't think they'll want me to do it?"

_Okay... Now I'm confused._ "Of course they'll want you to do it. It's a great step up." I pointed at her. "I was just thinkin' you didn't want to move so far from your folks."

Sally smiled again. "I don't, not really, but it'll be good for me. Dad's always saying I need to get more independent. And Zack's always giving me a hard time about 'cut the apron strings'."

And her impression of Zack had me howling with laughter.

Sally moved to lay on her stomach, feet crossed at the ankles as they dangled in the air. She couldn't look any sexier. "It'll be great fun," she finished.

And I'd have her all to myself - _Booya!_ - Well, almost.

I copied her position and gave her a slight kiss on the nose. "Cool."

Sally's eyes twinkled as she fed me a grape. "You thought I wouldn't want to come? Zell, this place is awesome. I'd be crazy to not want to live here."

"Hey. It's tough leaving home. Believe me. I know." I hadn't really moved out. I mean, all my stuff was still there, and I only lived 30 minutes walking distance! It sounded pretty pathetic.

She plucked the green from a berry and then dipped it in whipped cream before nibbling on the end. "I appreciate the thought," she said softly, eyes focused on the berry.

And somehow she hadn't gotten all the cream from her upper lip. I smirked and resisted the urge to do a little excavating. "Sure thing, Sally."

She finished the berry and gathered another. The speck of sweetness seemed to call my name...

"You don't suppose Commander Squall will really give you the commander position here, will he?"

_Focus, Dincht!_ "Depends. If it's just gonna be a security post, we'll be a glorified security team. If there's plans to build an actual Garden, then yeah. We'll need to fully staff it." _Whipped cream... Dincht!_ "I already told him I'm interested."

"I wonder who else he's considering?"

"Quistis maybe? She'd be good." _Did it get bigger?_

Sally offered another grape. "You're right. She would. It'd be hard for her and Zack to meet then... Oh well. I guess it's not my problem."

"Yeah..."

I couldn't resist any more. I leaned in and kissed the whipped cream from her lip... berries... and then slowly pulled back. I smiled. So did she. "Yum."

Sally giggled, her cheeks flushing as she lowered her gaze.

_Email... Laguna... House._ I touched Sally under the chin and sent her a wink. Birthdays were awesome.

And that's all I could think and talk about on the picnic for the rest of the afternoon. Her birthday party. We got it all worked out, too. We'd have it at the hotel in Balamb. They'd cater a bunch of different kinds of food - she promised me special hot dogs! - and they'd also do the music - I'd choose the songs. Both our folks would be invited, and so would Sally's friends - and I noticed there weren't very many - as well as a lot of mine. I guess we liked the same people. Then, at the end... _Surprise. heheheheheh_

When the stars began to come out we headed for-- Winhill. It was weird. I nearly called it 'home'. We held hands and just listened to each other breathing. I hadn't really ever done it before. It's pretty cool. Couldn't tell you why, but it is.

Then, after I walked her to the doorstep of Raine and Laguna's place... Well... I kinda did something Ma woulda popped me for. Instead of just keeping it safe and giving her a simple peck on the cheek, I kissed her full on the mouth. And after the picnic and the party-plans and the secret she didn't know... Well... 'Booya!' would have been an understatement.

Sally went along with it, too. 'Course, at first 'it' was pretty harmless. Just exchanging kisses and laughing against each other's lips because it tickled or something stupid-sounding like that...

Next thing I knew, we weren't giggling anymore and I was getting ready to break every single wall and rule I'd ever made when dealing with kissing Sally. And I used the same bat to break all the alarms going off in my head. All I could think about was how to open the door without breaking full, bodily contact.

Sally pulled back enough to whisper something, but... well... Dude! I know, I know. 'Zell, you dog.' But I couldn't help myself. She's hot, and a sweetie, and intense, and-- _Booya!_ I was kissing Sally the way I'd been wanting to kiss her for months!

"Zell... no..."

And that word made it all go away, especially how she said it.

I stepped back, nearly tripping over my feet as I did. All I could do was blink down at her.

Sally cleared her throat and looked down, straightening her T-shirt and light-blue jeans with trembling fingers and hands as her cheeks flushed red. I scrubbed at my scalp and neck so hard it stung. For the first time in my life, I... I was... horrified!

"Sally... Oh Hyne. I am so sorry."

Sally nodded with a whispered "I know" before raising her eyes to meet mine. She smiled, but it didn't make me feel any less the slime. "I'm not mad."

But I was. I was pissed. "I'll... uh..." I cleared my throat and rubbed again at my scalp. Then I gestured over my shoulder. "I'll... I'll go that way."

I turned and strode off the porch and down the steps toward my temporary home, rubbing at my face and my scalp and neck and swearing up a blue streak. I mean... _Damn! If she hadn't said 'no', what were you planning on doing, Dincht? I thought you were gonna wait!_

"Zell?"

I heard quick footsteps and turned to see Sally hurrying toward me. I took a step backward before I could even stop myself. Sally noticed and froze in her tracks. The surprise and then uncertainty I saw on her face twisted the dagger the other direction.

"Zell..." She intensely examined my face. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

I swallowed hard and then cleared my throat. I reached out, palms outward, and made a type of 'pushing' gesture. "I... uh..." I cleared my throat again. "I just need a little space."

"Okay," she said softly, wringing her hands in front of her.

And the fact that she looked about to cry didn't make me feel any better. "It's not you, kitten," I said as I rubbed the back of my neck. I didn't meet her gaze. "I just... I mean... I don't really trust myself right now, so I need to just stay right... here."

"But you stopped when I said 'no'," Sally said.

I nodded, my eyes staring at a rock. But I definitely knew she was there. "I know, Sally, but..." I cleared the emotion out of my throat as I gestured behind her to the house. "What happened... there? That was because I lost control. I broke... I broke every rule I've ever made." I glanced up, but the look in her eyes made me look very quickly down again. "And that was because you were close-- Not a bad thing!" I added quickly. "It's just... I just don't want to hurt you that way. And if you're close... well... I might do it again."

"You stopped," Sally pressed.

I'd never had to fight against myself so hard before. I mean, she sounded about to cry, and she really wanted to try and make me feel better, but the longer she stood there across from me looking so damned cute...

"Sally, I can't really..." I released a deep breath and forced myself to look at her. Hardest thing I'd ever done and not pull her into a hug. "Sally, I can see you don't get what the problem is, so... can we just call it a night? I'll... I need to get some space and work out a little and stuff, so... we'll talk about it tomorrow. Okay? Sally?"

Her lower lip trembled, and I nearly did myself in right there on the spot.

"Okay." And to my horror, she sniffed. "Good night, sweetie. See you in the morning."

Sally turned and slowly stepped back toward the porch again, turning long enough at the door of the house to give me a look that nearly had me running after her. Then she closed the door and I could loosen my balled fists a little. I cleared my throat and rubbed at the back of my neck as I stepped toward my temporary home. _Cold shower-- No. Punching bag, jog around Winhill, full-body work-out, then a cold shower..._

But the cold shower didn't cut it. Especially not when I kept thinking I heard her crying in the house next door. I kept telling myself she wasn't, but remembering the look on her face... No, I couldn't convince myself at all. But I knew I couldn't go over and ask; I'd be signing my own death papers. So I just worked out some more, took another shower, and then laid in bed still as wide-awake at three as I had been at midnight or at ten. I tried everything; push-ups, sit-ups, pull-ups... I kept seeing the whole damned scene - in Technicolor with a close-up on her tears.

The next morning I wasn't so sure I was ready to go help her set up for the interviews, but I bit the bullet and walked over anyway. One look at her face and I could tell she'd slept about as good as me. We both kept our distance, too. I figured she did it because of what I said last night, and that made me pissed at myself all over again. But I knew talking about it wouldn't have done any good. I figured we'd talk at dinner that night. Until then, I wasn't going to think about it.

It went like that through the whole day, with me being silent and distant through almost all the interviews. Just standing there with a scowl that I'm sure made 'em all nervous.

Now, sitting across from Sally at a decked-out table in the hotel of Winhill... I still had no idea how to talk to her about what had happened. Neither did she. I could tell. Why? Because it was the first time both of us stayed quiet and looked damned uncomfortable.

_Oh hell._ "Sally," I began as I looked up. She peeked up at me. _How the hell am I--_ "Sally, I don't... I mean... How do..." I released a quick breath and slumped both arms onto the table. I scrubbed at my scalp. "Sally, I'm sorry about last night. I don't know what I was thinking. Hell. I wasn't thinking."

Sally looked up and reached across the table to grip my arms. "Zell, I don't know why you're so... I... You stopped. I said 'no' and you stopped. Why... I... I don't know why you're so mad at yourself."

"Because how many times did you have to say 'no' before I actually heard you?" I leaned back in the chair, pulling my arms from her hold and crossing them tightly against my chest. I scowled at my water glass.

"But I don't care about that," she persisted. "It doesn't matter anyway."

I leaned forward again, so quick she blinked and leaned a little away. "Yes it does, Sally. I was all set, fired, and ready to go a lot further than--" She flushed and lowered her gaze. I clenched my jaw. Then I leaned back and looked away, adjusting my crossed arms to keep from... from doing something - who knows what. "We're not ready for that, Sally," I said quietly. "No way. Nothing doin'. You wanna wait. I wanna wait. We're waiting."

I tensed when I heard her sniff, but I kept myself from looking over at her.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

My gaze snapped over to her so fast I thought they'd fall out of my head. "No, it isn't, Sally!" I leaned forward, grabbing her hands to try and... and... and I don't know! Make her feel better somehow. "If I had any brains at all I woulda seen about having one of the seniors of my class come with as a training exercise. But no. I had to be a horn-dog and make sure I got you to myself--"

She looked up. _Tears... Oh Hyne._ "Zell, I'm the one that suggested the trip, knowing Seifer would ask for security. Sure, I rationalized the separate houses to make it all look nice and safe, but I knew what could happen. I knew what could happen," she whispered.

And then she pulled her hands from mine, stood, and rushed out of the inn. _Dammit!_ I stood so fast the chair musta shot across the room, and then I was across the room and out the door bellowing "Sally! Sally, wait!" But she didn't. She kept on, stumbling down the stairs and down the path toward town even though she probably couldn't see a blasted thing. I swore a blue streak and hurried after her, catching her by the hand a few steps down the road.

She tried to pull her hand free, but I didn't want to risk her running again. Sally's lip and chin trembled as she choked and cried. _Dammit, Dincht! You're an ass!_ "Sally..."

"Zell," she choked out. And she finally met my gaze. "Zell, I...I don't like the... the fact you're... you're blaming your... yourself," she struggled out between teary hiccups. "I don't... don't care that you... you nearly did what... what you did." She wiped the tears from her cheeks and sniffed several times. "You... you stopped when I... I wouldn't have."

I blinked and leaned slightly back. "Huh?" I leaned forward again. "But you said 'no'."

She nodded. "I know I... I did." She sniffed some more. "But I wouldn't... wouldn't have said it... said it again. If you... If you hadn't stepped back..." Sally pulled her hand from mine and covered her face.

I stared at her - at my shy little Sally - and then stretched out both hands. "Sally, if you love me as much as you say you do, this's gonna happen a lot. Dude! Do you think we'd be normal if we didn't want to just make out all the time? Hell no!"

"But we both decided," she choked out, blinking back the tears.

"But what does that mean, anyway? It doesn't make us not feel anything. It just means we're gonna do our best to hold out. We did. So you feel like you started the whole thing; it takes two, you know. I knew what I was doing when I kissed you. I could feel the guilt kick me in the gut the minute I did." I took her hand and tilted her chin up. "But you said 'no'. Who cares if you didn't really want me to stop. You still said it because we'd decided. And I stopped because you said it. And you gave me the space because I asked."

Sally choked on a sob that musta twisted my heart clear in half, and then she pulled me into a tight hug. Who woulda known that the conversation would turn from me begging for forgiveness to me making her feel okay for wanting me? I smirked and held her tight. _Dincht, do you have any idea how hard Irvine would laugh his ass off if he found out you passed on sex?_ 'Course, I didn't really 'pass'. I just took a raincheck... Actually, it was probably more like... more like an investment. And, boy, was it gainin' interest!

_Booya!_

I rubbed Sally's back before pulling slightly back. She brought her hands up to wipe the tears away and then looked up. I smiled. "Come on, shy girl. Let's go get some dinner. I don't know about you, but I'm starved. I haven't eaten much all day. Too busy beating myself up about last night."

Sally lowered her gaze and slightly nodded. "Me, too."

"Guilt doesn't taste too good, huh?" She smiled and giggled, meeting my gaze again. _There she is._ I released a quick breath and wiped more tear-trails from her cheeks. "Sally, don't beat yourself up about this. Okay? It's normal. Promise. Just ask Squall or Rinoa. Or Zack even. They'll tell ya. We're just gonna have to be a little more careful, I guess." I kissed her forehead. "Me especially." I took her hand and led her back toward the inn. "Now come on. Let's go talk about those interviews that I didn't really pay attention to. Seifer'll be pissed if we come back without a good report."

Sally squeezed my hand several times and finally whispered, "I love you so much, Zell Dincht."

She looked over and caught my gaze, her chocolate-brown eyes shining like... My throat tightened, and I don't think I'd ever felt that before. I mean, I'd come this close to losing everything I'd ever wanted and never had. The battles with Ultimecia were nothing compared to the thought of never hearing Sally giggle again. And for her to never trust me again? Hell no, I wasn't going to let it happen. I was going to try damn hard.

I swallowed hard. "I love you, too, Sally."

* * *

**Next  
**


	8. Investigation Findings

**- 8 -**

**Investigation Findings**

* * *

_The following is a report of findings regarding listed individuals having possible negative effects on the proposed building of an additional Garden in Winhill. All facts were gathered using appropriate action and resources as well as a non-invasion of privacy and non-abuse of personal rights. Witness to interview legality was Instructor Zell Dincht, SeeD Rank 22. Interviews performed by Special Security Officer Priscilla Regal, SeeD Rank 10._

_Interview One: Sargent Raimond Gadd, ret.; Demolition Expert; 'Sorceress War' Veteran; Multiple commendations as follows: 'Bravery Above and Beyond' (awarded twice), 'Injured Performing Outside the Line of Duty' (three time award), 'Presidential Commendation for Honor & Bravery behind Enemy Lines'._

_Sgt. Gadd entered the interview easily and at full attention, answering all questions succinctly and with appropriate attention to detail. When questioned multiple times on specific facts, answers remained the same and no irritation or aggravation was present. Background investigation revealed detailed records of awards and corresponding reason/action for same. Personnel manifests of assigned military company and photographs on file as identification correlate with presented facts. Presented dates of engagements and retreats also correlate with facts on record, dutifully notarized by military intelligence. This interviewer is so then convinced Sgt. Gadd is an actual war veteran seeing many years of service and acting in the best interests of his command and political persuasion._

_When questioned on benefits and negatives of a Garden installation in Winhill, Sgt. Gadd's answers continued to be succinct and appropriate to his experience and expertise. Sgt. Gadd commends President Laguna Loire for recommendation of installation and benefits said installation would encourage; i.e. economy, due to increase in population and awareness of location. Singular negative concern worthy of note was Sgt. Gadd's certainty that Garden installation would increase negative activity in area due to same increased attention. Point taken and noted; recommended to be addressed by Special Security Division Lead, Seifer Almasy, SeeD Rank 20._

_Sgt. Gadd volunteered services to construction of facility as well as enrollment into SeeD forces held within same; enrollment request noted and to be addressed by Special Security Division Lead, Seifer Almasy, SeeD Rank 20._

_Interview Two: Timothi Rasmusen; Surveyor; No special commendations or recommendations; No negative reports or actions on file._

_Background investigation revealed inconsistencies as follows:_

_1. No birth history secondary to verified fire within Infant Care Ward of Deling City General Hospital. Resulting in unverifiable DNA and footprint._

_2. Unable to verify spousal illness secondary to primary care physician's death due to heart failure. Records on file show significant proof as to spousal illness; Diagnosis consistent with cancerous growth of the lung. Due to primary care physician's inability to verify, this interviewer is hesitant to view diagnosis as fact based solely on records present. Spouse not available for questioning secondary to last stated primary care physician recommendation of attending specialty clinic in Esthar. Clinic existence verified. Spousal attendance unverified secondary to lack of time to await response._

_3. Mr. Rasmusen's Surveyor Certification verified. Previous employment unable to be verified secondary to dissolution of company and seizure of records by Revenue Services._

_Amount of inconsistencies within background investigation added to initial suspicion. Mr. Rasmusen's responses to questions certifying surveyor certification, spousal illness, and personal view on installment of Garden were well-voiced with initial hesitations and believable pauses and grammatical errors within statements. Mr. Rasmusen volunteered information of previous conflicts during college with individuals whom tended toward radical behavior and fanatical activities. Provided names and last-known places of residence (see enclosed)._

_Due to overwhelming number of inconsistencies, which deliberately place Mr. Rasmusen under suspicion, further investigation is warranted. Investigation to involve questioning of spouse, once response is received from clinic in Esthar, and questioning of listed individuals. Investigation request to be addressed by Special Security Division Lead, Seifer Almasy, SeeD Rank 20._

_Interview Three: Brock Talgenet; Foreman; Criminal record as follows: 'Aggravated Assault', 30 days in solitary confinement. Pertinent History: Mr. Talgenet suffered the loss of two brothers and a niece in the war against Galbadia. Pertinent Behavioral Observations: Mr. Talgenet presented with a hostile attitude toward both this interviewer and Instructor Dincht. Mr. Talgenet refused to cooperate with this interview until Instructor Dincht revealed our base of operations to be Balamb Garden. After this revelation of information, Mr. Talgenet offered thanks for the defense against Galbadia at Dollet as well as presenting a more cooperative attitude toward this interviewer's questions._

_Background Investigation revealed nothing of note until loss of family life in Galbadian War. Mr. Talgenet's work record consisted of perfect attendance, high marks on employer reviews, and several letters of recommendations from various business establishments (see enclosed)._

_Mr. Talgenet initiated the interview with questions of this interviewer regarding standing within Garden Network, Garden plans for proposed facility, update on Galbadian hostilities, and status of President Deling. This interviewer answered proposed questions with de-classified information, using offered answers to gain trust and credibility and to ensure truthful answers and cooperation from Mr. Talgenet. As Mr. Talgenet's questions were answered, hostilities lessened and spontaneous offerings of intelligence were noted._

_Mr. Talgenet confessed to plotting possible sabotage of Garden construction had Galbadia Garden been found to be initiator of proposal. This interviewer offered intel as to Commander Squall's placement as Lead Commander of Garden Network and President Laguna Loire as initiator of proposal. Mr. Talgenet received intel with favorable change in attitude while offering congratulations to the Commander and assurances of participation with installation of the facility._

_While assurances seemed genuine and alteration in attitudes appeared sincere, this interviewer believes continued surveillance is warranted due to unique approach necessary for interview success._

_Interviews Four and Five were unable to be performed due to non-appearance of landowners in question. Personal delivery of appointment cards was not completed in either case. Recommend further investigation by Security Detail Special Forces. Recommendation forwarded to and to be addressed by Special Security Division Lead, Seifer Almasy, SeeD Rank 20._

_This concludes this investigative report._

**Priscilla Regal, SSO-10  
Special Security Officer - SeeD Rank 10**

* * *

I peeked at Zell from under my lashes as I straightened the short report. We were in the cafeteria having dinner, only just back from Winhill. "What did you think? Did it sound okay?"

"'Priscilla'?" Zell asked, grinning.

I cringed slightly and tucked the report into its cover again.

"Since when?"

"Since forever," I confessed reluctantly. I lifted my gaze to fully meet his. "Zell, please. I hate 'Priscilla'."

"What? How come? It's not that bad. It's kinda sexy... in a... nerdy way."

I grimaced. "Exactly."

Zell laughed and lightly tugged my ponytail. "Okay, okay. I won't. I promise." He motioned to the report. "Sounds good. I just wish we coulda blasted those landowners."

I nodded and set the report aside. "I know. I feel as if we left Winhill before everything was done."

"Well don't stress on it, Meg. I'm sure Seifer'll blast their ass when the time comes. Who knows? Maybe the minute he sees this report he'll send someone out undercover."

I smiled. "I hope Marshal gets told."

"Marshal? Beita-Dawg at Galbadia?" Zell asked. "How come?"

I silently giggled as I stretched my arms out in front of me. "He loves working undercover. Makes him feel all important and sneaky." I wrinkled my nose. "He's so funny. You should have heard how excited he was with the whole 'hacker' thing. What a goofus."

Zell laughed. "Yeah. Marshal digs that stuff; just like Fujin with that interrogation crap. Rough stuff sounds fun to them."

I grimaced and shook my head. "I'll take my computer wars any day of the week."

"Damn straight," he agreed vigorously. "Nothing dangerous for you."

I giggled. "Zell, you don't have to agree that enthusiastically. What if I want to have some adventure? Don't tell me you won't let me have one."

But I knew I wouldn't miss it. I really did like my desk job. And as long as Zell worked at the same Garden as me, I was in mortal heaven.

"Hell no!" Zell said, serious. "I'll just make sure I go along with ya to make sure everything's on the up and up. Like in Winhill. No more crap like your field exam."

I smiled at him as the warm fuzzies had a field day. "That's okay then."

Zell grinned his usual boyish charm, immediately making me forget anything but him and us and how great it felt to be a couple.

Even after what had happened in Winhill.

Zell stood and gently tugged me to my feet. "They're playing some kind of action flick in the Quad. You wanna go?"

I nodded. "Okay. It feels like forever since we saw a movie together."

Seeing movies with Zell was fun, sometimes more than others. Depending on the movie. Zell had a tendency of getting very involved with the characters. As in he would shout out possibilities of action as if he expected them to follow his orders. He didn't do it so much anymore now that a couple of the people had told him to keep it down or not watch the movie, but he whispered to me what he thought the people should do.

Most of them were really good ideas... of course, I'm just a little biased.

Zell gave my hand a squeeze. "Heads up," he said quietly.

I looked up to see Seifer approaching, expression as serious as ever. My stomach hiccuped and slithered.

"Yo, Seifer," Zell greeted as he gave my hand another squeeze. "'Sup?"

"Welcome back," Seifer stated blandly. He held out his hand. "Report."

"Geez, Seifer. We were on our way." Zell took the report from me and handed it to him.

Seifer took the report and flipped through the pages, nodding absently as I bit my lip and wondered if it was alright or if I'd missed something. Zell gave my hand several squeezes, all of which I returned. I was a worry-wart when it came to my reports. And those reports to Fujin and Seifer were the worst, worry-wise that is. Zell knew it.

Seifer looked up, his hard stare burning a hole clear through my head as I continued to study the pattern of the floor. "Good. Meet me in my office tomorrow morning for a complete debrief." I peeked up in time to see Seifer glare at Zell. "Debrief is an immediate, Dincht."

"So is giving Sally time to eat and chill-out so she can debrief."

"That isn't your call."

Zell's hand tightened slightly on mine. _Zell..._ I sent him a sidelong peek. _It's okay..._

"We only got here 20 minutes ago. And like I said: we were on our way."

Seifer held Zell's gaze for a moment before looking to me. "Regal, next time report immediately. Whether that report only involves informing me of your arrival back to Garden, I don't care. You report."

I slightly nodded, still staring at the floor.

"Only warning. Next time it goes in your record. Understood?"

My stomach tightened as I nodded again. "Yes, sir," I said quietly. "I'm sorry."

Seifer looked again to Zell. "Dincht?"

Zell's hand tightened on mine again. "Yeah. Screwed up. Sorry."

Seifer turned and strode away.

I sighed deep as I relaxed against Zell. "Sorry, sweetie. I knew I--"

"Not your fault. I'm the ranking officer. I know the 'do's and 'don't's." Zell released a quick breath and then pulled me close against him. "Come on, kitten. Let's go snuggle and watch that movie."

I swallowed hard as I clenched and unclenched my fists. The debrief was over, thank goodness, and Zell had left to class. Seifer had left, too, but only to get Fujin. Me? I was still trapped in Seifer's office.

This morning Zell and I had walked around the Training Center talking about those few days in Winhill - the professional aspect of it - and touching base about our different perspectives. Zell had made the suggestion, saying that he hoped it would help me with the debrief later that morning.

It had. And it would probably even help with the further meeting with Seifer and Fujin about to happen. I shook my head and rolled my eyes. _It's no big deal, Sally. Sheesh._ But Fujin scared me. Maybe because I didn't think she saw me as anything but a librarian. Maybe because I knew that she knew she scared me. Fujin didn't respect me because of it. And that... well... It kind of made me feel miserable.

I heard Fujin's recognizable steady step and looked over my shoulder. _Here we go,_ I sighed as I stood. I faced her and saluted. "Fujin. Ma'am."

"REGAL."

She moved to stand beside me, standing at attention while facing Seifer's desk. I turned and did the same, even though I wanted to ask her what I could do to make her respect me. Or at least ask her how to make her see me as more than a librarian.

Seifer entered and closed the door behind him, moving to his desk after he'd lowered and closed the blinds. "At ease."

He motioned to the chairs. I sat. Fujin didn't. She only continued to stare above Seifer's head, hands clasped tightly behind her back. I watched her, all the while wishing I could stand up to Seifer as easily as she did. What I wouldn't have given for a fraction of Fujin's spine.

Seifer smirked as he watched her. "Fujin, you might want to sit your ass in the chair for this."

She arched an eyebrow but still declined. _Wow._

Seifer presented Fujin my typed and bound report. She took it and read the heading and byline before flipping through the pages and skimming the information inside. My insides twisted up as I watched and waited, wondering if the report was good enough to show her I could do this job.

Fujin looked up and met Seifer's gaze.

"Guess where you're being sent?" he asked, still smirking.

Fujin pressed her lips together.

"Marshal will be meeting you at the dock in Balamb."

I blinked in surprise and focused on Seifer's face. _Already? But I just turned in the report!_ Seifer must have set everything up while Zell and I were enjoying the movie. That made me feel guilty. Seifer never stopped doing his job. He never took a day off. Never took a vacation. It was Garden or nothing; for both him and Fujin.

"From there, you will take a small transport to Winhill and pick up where Regal left off," Seifer continued.

"WHY?"

Fujin didn't sound happy, and I couldn't understand why. Winhill was a great place. How could someone not like it?

"'Why' what?" Seifer asked.

"MARSHAL."

I blinked again and moved my gaze to Fujin's profile. _What's wrong with Marshal?_ Seifer leaned back in his chair, kicking his feet up onto the desk as he crossed his arms. The action drew my attention, but not before I noticed that Fujin tensed up even more than usual.

"Regal, tell Fujin why."

My stomach slithered to the bottom of my feet and disappeared. "Y-Yes, sir." I cleared my throat and faced Fujin. Fujin only kept glaring at Seifer, who continued to smirk. _You can do this, Sally. Come on. This is your chance!_ "Anytime someone from one of the Gardens visits, suspicions rise and cooperation plummets. When Zell and I were in plain clothes and walking around the town as if we were visitors, people were more relaxed. They actually came outdoors and talked to us about things. Nothing worthy of report or suspicion, but they still talked to us. If--"

"That's enough, Regal." Seifer's lips twitched upward a little higher. "You and Marshal will be going undercover. Your back story is with Marshal. Understood?"

Fujin didn't say anything. She only gave a curt nod.

"Good. Regal, dismissed."

I stood and saluted. Then I stealthily left the office, closing the door after me with a sigh of relief and a whispered "Good job."

My computer chirped with notification of an incoming message over the secure web-cam - our newest toy approved by Seifer. I clicked the accept at the ID: TOPDAWG.

I smiled as Marshal's face came up. "Hi, Marshal."

Marshal was sitting back in his chair with his feet on his desk and his hands behind his head. "Hey, Sally. Good going on the report. Nice."

I flushed. "Thanks."

"Sure." He sat up and motioned to me. "What you reported about that Brock guy, the foreman?, that really got me thinking. Can you give me any info about how the locals reacted to you two? Was it like this foreman?"

"Actually, I just told Seifer and Fujin about that. The people were kind of close-mouthed when Zell and I were dressed in uniform. I don't get why, though. I don't remember Garden ever doing anything to them."

"And when you were in plain clothes?"

My flush returned. "Well, when Zell and I were in plain clothes we..." I cleared my throat. "We acted a lot different, too, so the people talked to us about things. Festivals. The best places to see. The flower fields. Places for sale. Things like that." I giggled. "They love to gossip like Zell does. It was so much fun to listen."

Marshal laughed. "I bet. Dincht loves talking as much as Selphie. You listening to him is just going to make it worse."

"Marshal," I scolded.

He laughed harder.

"Marshal," I complained. "I'm going to hang up on you."

He waved his hand as he stanched the laughter and released a few long and deep breaths. "Sorry."

"Yeah right."

"Really, Sally. Anyway, about Winhill, so you and Zell dinking around like a couple really got them to open up?"

"Yeah. It was so awesome. There are a lot of nice people around there. Especially the reception clerk at the inn. He's a sweetie." _Too bad Zell and I didn't trust ourselves enough to make use of the tree-fort. That would've been fun._ "Too bad you have to go on a mission. It would be a really nice place to go on a vacation."

Marshal absently nodded, and I recognized the thoughtful look on his face.

I slightly smiled. "I better get back to work. You can buzz me again if you have more questions."

"Huh? Oh! Right." He smiled. "Thanks a lot, Sally. I appreciate it."

"You're welcome."

Marshal logged off and I shook my head with another smile and a soft giggle. _What a goofus._ But I liked him all the more for it.

"Hey, Sally?"

I looked up and to the left, giving a blink of surprise when a very morose and uncertain Marshal headed toward me. It had been two weeks since he and Fujin had gone undercover to Winhill. The fastest and most... relaxing two weeks of my life. They had single-handedly stopped a firearms ring that had been shipping stolen missiles - and other Garden equipment - to fanatics and rebels all around the world.

And I found out that Marshal's 'baby' sister had been raped and murdered by the same men three years ago.

When Marshal and Fujin had come back, everyone could see they had been beaten up pretty bad. Apparently the men had become suspicious of Marshal and Fujin's presence due to surveillance equipment installed in their room and a power-outage (caused by Marshal's security handheld) shortly after their arrival. They'd also recognized Marshal from the murder of his sister.

But I had noticed a deeper change in Fujin. She still didn't talk much, and she was just as strict and foreboding as I remembered, but there was... something different. I'd heard a rumor that she didn't go by the name Fujin anymore. There hadn't been any kind of announcement, and she hadn't corrected any of us when we called her that, but still.

"Hi, Marshal. How are you?"

He gave a slight shrug and sent Fujin's office a sidelong glance as he passed it to stand at my desk. "OK."

I watched him with growing concern. I had known Marshal for a couple years, and I had never seen him like this. "Marshal? Did you need something?"

Marshal cleared his throat and looked down at a soft package in his hands. I followed his gaze and arched an eyebrow with curiosity.

"Is Ahn-- I mean, is Fujin in her office?"

I blinked. "Um... Yeah. Did you need me to see if she's busy?" Normally I wouldn't volunteer to do anything of the kind, but his expression reminded me of... mine.

Before.

"Come on." I gestured toward Fujin's office. "Let's check."

Marshal shook his head and adjusted his footing. He presented me the package. "If you could just give this to her, I would really appreciate it."

I slowly took the package. "Sure, Marshal."

"Thanks, Sally."

I lowered my gaze to the package and the simple 'To Ahndra; From Marshal' as I stepped toward her office. _Ahndra?_ It was a gorgeous name, and I could see her as that. Now especially. There was a... softness to her face that hadn't been there before her days in Winhill with Marshal.

I knocked and felt my knees go weak when Fujin looked up from the report she looked over. I hated disturbing her, but something told me this was important. Very important.

She paused before motioning me in, watching me as I stepped forward. She then motioned to the chair in front of her desk. I shook my head while softly saying "That's okay. I just needed to deliver this," and presenting her the package.

Fujin accepted it and looked at the 'From' with a clear change in expression. I recognized the expression as well as anything. Something had happened in Winhill for Fujin and Marshal the same as it had happened for Zell and me. Something good. Something that I believe she needed more than anything.

As I exited, Marshal straightened from where he leaned against my desk. "I haven't had a chance to talk to you about everything that happened in Winhill. Do you think you and Zell and me could get together tonight?"

Marshal glanced behind me to Fujin's office. "Uh... Sure, Sally. That would be great."

My lips twitched. "Great. If you could hang around, we could take off to Balamb right after work. I'll let Zell know right now."

And I passed to my desk to do just that, hoping that Marshal would take the opportunity to go to Fujin's office and say 'hi'. _Go on, Marshal. Do it. Shoo. Shoo._ Sure enough, a few moments later I heard his steps move toward her office. I restrained a giggle and sat at my desk, enjoying the shiver when I heard Fujin's office door click shut.

I brought up an instant messenger window and typed in Zell's ID. I couldn't wait to tell him. But when his response to my 'Guess what?' came up... I couldn't do it. It would have been worse than spreading a lie about someone. Why? Because, well, this was Fujin. If she wanted everyone to know, she would have said something. So would Marshal. I sat back in my chair and lightly worried my lower lip. How would Fujin ever respect me if I didn't respect her privacy?

I typed a simple 'I invited Marshal to dinner.' _Your secret is safe with me, Fujin._

* * *

**If you want to read about the mission in Winhill with Fujin and Marshal, read _Few Words _at my website Mintfield dot net  
**

* * *

**Next  
**


	9. The Killer Replacement

**- 9 - **

**The Killer Replacement**

I heard Seifer come off the elevator swearing words I'd never heard before. I looked to my left-- I gasped and stood to rush forward. "S-Sir? What happened?"

"Mistaken right-of-way. Tunnel vision. Hell if I know," Seifer growled.

And his coffee was all over his black-silk shirt and slacks, even staining the report in his hand. He roughly handed it to me before stalking toward his office.

"Get me a change of clothes!" he barked.

I nodded, tossing the report onto my desk and hurrying down the hall to the closet opposite Fujin's office. I didn't know why Seifer had extra clothes down here, but it was a good thing. I grabbed another shirt, this one dark blue, and another pair of black slacks. Then I hurried back to his office feeling more like a wife than a Special Security Officer.

"Here, sir."

Seifer grabbed them from me and then roughly motioned out to the security office. "See what you can do with that report. Re-type it if you have to."

"Yes, sir."

And I scurried out to do just that, flinching when the door slammed closed behind me. I gnawed my lower lip as I sat at my desk. It was times like these that made me wish I wasn't quite so sensitive. I mean, I knew Seifer wasn't mad at me, but I couldn't help but feel stressed and anxious. Of course, now that I knew Seifer was in a bad mood, the rest of the day probably wouldn't go so great.

I rubbed at my forehead and sighed. _Zell... help!_ Then I straightened and pressed my lips together. _Come on, Sally. You don't have to let the day go horrible! You and Zell had a great morning; talking, laughing, sharing breakfast in the Training Center after a work-out..._ I smiled. _See? Just remember that. You'll be fine._

I picked up the report and set it up on my report stand to the left of my monitor.

"Regal."

I twitched and looked to my left. Fujin-- I blinked. She didn't have her eye-patch on. "Yes, ma'am?"

She presented a stack of transcripts. "Organize by date and time. ASAP."

I took the transcripts with a sinking feeling. "Yes, ma'am."

I set them to the right as I looked again to the report Seifer needed. It was stained pretty bad, so I would need to type it up. _If only it was a report done here. Then I could just reprint it... Hey. Wait. We're on a Network._ I smiled and logged on, looking at the name and byline of the report before going in search of the master.

"Here's the report, sir." I set it on his desk. He looked to be in a slightly better mood, but I noticed his coffee mug was still missing. "I found the master at Trabia Garden and just pulled it from there to reprint it here. That way you could have it faster."

Seifer took the report with a lopsided smirk. "Finally. Someone who sees the easy road."

I wasn't sure whether to smile or feel insulted, so I just saluted and left with a mumbled "Yes, sir."

Then I picked up the transcripts and headed to Fujin's office. The door was shut, and I could hear voices. I gnawed my lower lip, debating whether to knock and interrupt or wait until whoever she talked to left - or hung-up - so that I could give her this project she wanted as soon as possible.

I groaned and did a series of body hops without leaving the ground. _What do I do?_ It wasn't fair.

I rolled my eyes and knocked.

"Enter."

And I heard her say "Bye, Marshal. See you tonight, and thank you for the necklace" in a low tone as I opened the door. They must have been talking via secure web-cam, because I heard Marshal respond "You're welcome, chicklit. See you later." I felt giddy all over, but I did my best to act like I hadn't heard anything as I stepped fully in and approached her desk.

Fujin faced forward, pushing her monitor to the side as she reached a hand out for the transcripts. "Done?"

I nodded. "I would have been done sooner, but I had to..." _No excuses!_ "Well... I'm sorry it took so long."

Fujin's eyebrow twitched, but I didn't want to risk staying and saying something that would irritate her. So I saluted and left her office. _Chicklet? How cute is that?_ I smiled and pulled her door closed, giving a slight shake of my head as I turned and headed back for my desk. _I have to remember to invite Marshal to dinner again._ And this time I would make him bring her.

I smelled the strong coffee moments before I heard the footsteps. When I looked up, I watched in mild surprise as a tall woman with short, spiked black hair and a coffee-stained uniform strode down the hall toward the main security office holding Seifer's mug. She didn't stop to ask for directions. She just turned right, continuing past my desk and down the aisle toward Seifer's office, brown eyes looking very determined.

I turned in my chair and watched. I think everyone else did, too.

**CLUNK**

Seifer looked up and then leaned back in his chair, arms crossed. Then he gestured to his mug with a slight lift of his chin. "Forget something?"

"No." She leaned slightly forward. "Will it be painful?" Seifer remained silent. "Death," she prompted. "Now that I've said 'no', will it be painful?"

I covered my mouth, knowing full well that she quoted his favorite saying from his coffee mug, and I heard a few whispers around the office. _Oh my goodness._

"Pain is the life of a SeeD," Seifer responded. "If you can't take it, run home to mommy."

"Oh brother," she scoffed. "'Pain is the life--' Hell. Even my baby brother could come up with something better than that."

My eyes widened. She reminded me of Fujin the way she stood up to him.

Seifer stood and picked up the mug. He presented it to her again. "Great. Bring him in. In the meantime... I like it hot."

"You probably like it wet, too." She turned and walked casually out.

There was a wave of rustling and shuffling as people went back to work. A few moments later, I heard the woman walk past followed quickly by Seifer. I peeked at them from the corner of my vision.

He caught up to her in the hall outside Fujin's office, catching the black-haired SeeD by the arm to turn her to face him.

"Name. Rank. Position," he ordered stiffly.

She was obviously unimpressed. "Janine Larabie. Rank 18. Instructor of Battle Theory." She pulled her arm free. "Female. Human... Anything else?"

My jaw dropped. _Oh my gosh._

"Disrespectful. Smart-ass."

'Janine' crossed her arms. "You really shouldn't talk about yourself that way. It's not healthy."

I covered my mouth again, but this time I didn't know if I was trying to keep back the laughter or the gasp of shock.

Seifer minutely scoffed. "I.D."

"That's your job, not mine." Janine presented him what looked like a Trabia I.D.. "Quistis just hired me to fill in for her. I need an I.D., a passcode, and quarters."

_So that's who she is._ And Seifer seemed to think the same thing as he slowly took the I.D., tapping it lightly against the palm of his hand as he continued to regard her with his usual hard stare. She held it without a problem. _Wow. I wish I could do that._

Then he turned back for his office. "This way."

Janine followed.

Seifer waited by his office door for her to pass. Then he ordered her to "Sit" and closed the door.

Everyone in the office must have released a deep breath as the door clicked shut, me included. _Wow. A new Instructor that takes on Seifer?_ I shook my head and turned back to my desk. I had to tell Zell.

Only I didn't get the chance. Because Janine Larabie was new, it was my job to finalize the set-up of her passcode onto the Network, to prepare her new Balamb Garden I.D., and to make sure that her Trabia information was transferred correctly to Balamb. There was a lot of more intricate things I had to do, too, so it took me longer than I wanted.

Then Seifer ordered me to deliver the packet of new information to her dorm room; secure delivery of things like this was a must. I was nervous and anxious at meeting her, because what if she was as scary as Fujin? But there was also something about her that made me not as scared as I usually was at meeting new people.

But hanging out with Zell the past 5 months had made it easier.

_Zell..._ I crinkled my eyes at the corners and slightly smiled. Warm fuzzies!-- _Sally! Job!_

I cleared my throat and knocked, and I had to look up once Janine Larabie opened the door. She smiled, and her brown eyes twinkled. Relief made my world much brighter.

"Let me guess: passcode and I.D. delivery?"

I smiled and offered forward the sealed package. "You might want to check it. I'll change it if it's wrong." _I hope it's not wrong. I mean, sheesh, I had all morning to work on it!_ And what kind of first impression would that be?

"Sure." Janine took the package and presented her other hand. "Janine Larabie."

I accepted the hand with a deeper feeling of relief. "Sally Regal. Welcome to Balamb."

"Thank you." Janine stepped back and motioned into the room. "Come on in. I'll check everything and activate it now. That way you don't have to come back."

_Wow. She's nice._ And yet she stood up to Seifer? It almost seemed a contradiction. "It's not a problem," I assured her as I stepped in. "If you're busy..."

Janine made her way to her computer and sat as I looked around. She hadn't had a chance to set up much of her personal effects, most of the boxes were barely opened, but I could see pictures of her with her friends from Trabia set on top of boxes that had been opened. She was popular, just like Zell.

"Just getting se--"

My eyes widened as they focused on a case open on her bed. "You use a gunblade?"

Janine swivelled around in her chair. "Nice, huh?"

The gunblade wasn't as big as Commander Squall's that I had seen displayed in his office. But wow! Etched into the frosted charcoal metal were flames climbing from the base of the blade near the pommel to the tip. "It's gorgeous," I exclaimed.

"Thank you. Designed it myself. I call it 'Vengeance'."

I looked at her with slack jaw and wide eyes.

"Took a year. Built it, too. Now that was a damn fun thing to do." Janine pulled the gunblade from the case. "I've upgraded it here and there, but I'm really hooked on the style. I've seen pictures of all Commander Squall's... But I think I like the idea of sticking with one. Why change if it works?"

Janine put the blade away and shut the case, sending me a sidelong examination as she asked "What's your specialty?"

I flushed and looked back down at the case. "Duel." It still sounded so... unreal. I mean, little me was a scrapper!

"Huh. Never woulda thought. No offense."

I shook my head and sent Janine a smile. "No offense. I didn't even know until Zell told me." And I still remembered the thrill at having the same ability as my hero and sweetie. Warm fuzzies!

"Dincht? Damn. He's the best--" Her eyes widened a bit as she stared at me and said "Sally Regal?" Then she pointed. "'Quicksilver' and 'Hell Strike'! Of course!" Janine smiled wide, laughing as she reached out and gave my hand another shake. "Damn! Those moves in Combat King were righteous!"

I flushed red. Zell would have grinned and said _'Meg kicks ass all the way around.'_ "Thanks."

Janine released my hand and gestured at me as she picked up the package again. Her gaze never seemed to leave my face, which I thought was a little odd.

"You think you and Dincht could help me come up with a sweet move for my gunblade?" she asked. "I've been wanting to learn another Limit Break but can't come up with anything. It's annoying the hell out of me." Janine retrieved the I.D. from the package and continued to send me occasional glances.

All I could think about, though, was the fact she wanted me to help her design a Limit Break. _Wow._ "I could ask, but you should probably talk to Commander Squall or Sub-Lt. Commander Seifer for that. Shouldn't you?" I mean, I hadn't ever done anything like that for someone other than myself.

Janine shrugged. "They're probably busy." She finished checking the information on the I.D. and then looked fully up. "Thanks, Sally. This looks fine. I'll try the passcode, activate it, and let you know if I have problems."

"Okay." And while I hoped she didn't have any problems, I really wanted an excuse to talk to her again. She was fun, like Zell. You know? Out-going-- I paused at the door when I noticed a piece of technology affixed to the outside of it. I pointed. "Isn't that a motion detector?"

Janine nodded as she came to stand beside me. "Sure is. Damn. You know your stuff."

I looked over at her. "Was that approved?" I did not want to report unapproved surveillance equipment to Fujin or Seifer. And I nearly shuddered at the prospect.

Janine nodded. "Sure was. Commander Squall. I brought it with me from Trabia. Modified it myself."

I released a long and silent breath of relief. _Thank goodness... Commander Squall? But... How come?_ And my mind worked hard. "Additional security?"

Janine chuckled. "Nah. Security in the Network is tighter than my favorite leather skirt. This is so I know someone's knocking."

_I am so confused_, and I gave her what must have been a blank look as I asked "I don't understand."

"Oh. Right."

Janine reached up to the area behind her right ear. She loosened something and then held it out. It was a piece of technology smaller than her smallest fingernail. I hadn't ever seen anything like it before. Majorly high-tech.

"This helps, too."

I looked up at her as she said "I'm deaf."

I blinked. "Deaf? Really?"

Janine smirked and re-affixed the equipment.

I felt like an idiot. _Of course 'really', Sally!_ "Sorry. That was stupid."

Janine waved it aside. "Hey. Don't worry about it. Believe it or not I've had really moronic questions thrown at me. Don't ask. Wouldn't want to embarrass the human race."

I smiled. "I've probably helped."

Janine laughed. "Not any more than the rest of us. We all have our moments of less-than-greatness. Just this morning I had my head so far up my ass I couldn't see straight."

I giggled.

"It was a bit of fun to see the Head of Network Security disheveled and rumpled, though. Damn. Wish I'd had a camera. Could've sold that picture and retired early."

I covered my mouth to stifle the giggle. "That's mean," I said through my hand.

Janine shrugged. "Nah. He probably would've done the same damn thing."

And she was right. He probably would have.

Janine motioned to me, brown eyes still twinkling with laughter. "Nice meeting you, Sally, but I have a feeling you better get back before good 'ole HOS" - and she pronounced it 'hoss' - "busts your ass for slacking."

I nodded, still smiling - I couldn't help it - as I started backing more out the door. "Nice meeting you, Janine, and I hope everything works for you. Just call me if it doesn't. I'll fix it."

"Thanks." She leaned against the doorjamb and crossed her arms. "Maybe I'll come down and bother you so you get in trouble?"

I halted and my eyes widened. Then she laughed and I relaxed. She was an intriguing twist of Zell, Fujin, and Quistis. "Can you warn me first, so I can make up a good excuse?"

Janine laughed a little harder as she nodded. "Sure, sure."

I smiled. "Okay, then sure." I turned and walked back toward the main corridor. I had a feeling Janine Larabie was going to be the hand that rocked the cradle. I silently giggled. _Hold on to your butt, Garden. We're going for a ride!_

"Zell, you will never believe who I just met!"

Zell looked up from grading the quiz papers and grinned. "Hey, kitten." He stood and met me halfway into the office to give me a tight hug. "Perfect timing. I needed a break." He kissed me on the cheek and then pulled back to lean against his desk, still holding my hands in his.

I smiled at him. Since our 'vacation' in Winhill we made a stronger effort to keep things a little more... calm? We still soaked in the tub together, but usually with Selphie or Val or one of Zell's friends. We went out to dinner, but always at a public restaurant or with Ma. We occasionally walked on the beach, but not as long as we used to. I mean, the beach held a lot of special memories for us, and that usually made the hormones run a little higher than usual.

We tried not to kiss with a lot of... passion, either. We kept it as simple as possible. And you know what? The "backing off" actually made me love Zell even more. Why? Because we had to find different ways to show the other how much we cared. Doing special things like a flower delivered to the office, a poem sent via e-mail, a simple 'hi, I love you' sent over IMs on break... Things like that.

It was mushy and romantic and I loved it.

Zell gave my hands a squeeze. "So, who'd you meet?"

"Remember Quistis said she was going to start part-time at the T.V. station?"

"Yeah. Doesn't that start this coming Monday?"

I nodded. "I met her."

"The replacement?"

I nodded again. "Her name's Janine Larabie-- She stood up to Seifer!"

Zell blinked with a "Wha?"

"I know! She had his mug and came in to the office with it empty - I guess he told her to bring him more coffee after dumping it on him - and said 'no' and then gave him a hard time--"

Zell laughed. "Slow down, slow down! I can't understand you!"

I giggled. "Sorry."

"Okay, so, she dumped coffee on him? On purpose?"

I shook my head. "No. I guess they collided in the hall somewhere. She got him good, too. He had to change his shirt and his slacks."

Zell laughed. "I bet he was pissed."

"Oh my gosh. I've never heard him swear like that before."

Zell guided me to lean up against the desk beside him, releasing one of my hands while still smiling over at me. "Then what?"

"Well I guess he ordered her to bring him more coffee, but she came down to the office with only his empty mug and told him 'no' and then asked if Death would be painful; you know his mug says 'Death is answering 'no''."

Zell howled. "She's not making any friends."

I shook my head, eyes wide. "But Seifer looked amused."

Zell sniggered. "Figures. Not very many people stand up to him besides Fujin and Marshal, but they've known him forever."

I smiled. "I got to give her all her new Garden information. Janine's really nice, Zell. And funny, too. You'd like her. Oh! And she's a gunblader like Commander Squall and Seifer. It's a really pretty gun, too. She made it herself."

Zell's eyes widened. "Dude! You're kidding?"

I smiled at him as I shook my head, eyes crinkling at the corners. "I'm serious."

"A girl gunblader! That rocks! I'll have to tell Squall and hit her up for a sparring session. You mind?"

My eyes widened as I straightened and turned toward him. "Oh my gosh! I almost forgot! She said that she wanted you and me to help her come up with a new Limit Break."

Zell grinned. "Cool! Sounds like a killer replacement. Way to go Quis!"

I giggled. "See? Told you so."

Zell drew me close into a tight hug. "Quiet you, or I'll take steps."

I wrapped my arms around him and sighed.

"You like her, huh?"

I nodded against him. "Yep. She reminds me of you and Fujin and Quistis all rolled up into one funny person."

"That's good. You need more friends."

I would have been happy with just Zell, but it made me feel wonderful that he cared. Zell always looked out for me like that. I pulled back and smiled up at him. "I'm working on it."

Zell kissed my nose. "I know."

I giggled.

"Regal."

I looked up from the various tasks organized on my desk. Fujin stood to my left, still not wearing her eye-patch - her white eye looked really cool, actually - and it looked like she wore a little lipstick. I smiled. "Good morning, ma'am." _I hope you had fun at your dinner with Marshal._

She presented me a collection of reports and a trio of CDs. "Catalog into system. Index. Cross-reference. Put CDs into system and file in safe."

I nodded along with the directions as I took them. "Is it an ASAP project? Or can I finish what I'm doing?"

"Soon, but not immediate."

I nodded again. "Okay. Did you want me to let you know when it's done? I can print you out a copy of the--"

"No," she said as she turned away.

I closed my mouth and slouched into my chair, and I could feel my lips droop. I tried so hard to impress her that I probably just made her think me to be a spazoid. My gaze lowered to the reports and CDs in my hands as I blinked back the burning.

When I heard steps approach, I looked up-- and smiled at Janine Larabie. Hair spiked and sassy. Brown eyes twinkling with laughter... And she had Seifer's mug again. _How weird._ "Hi. Finding everything okay?"

Janine leaned against my desk. "Basically. Finally found the Training Center. Hyne, does that look like a lot of fun." She motioned to me. "You and me need to get lost in there and beat the shit out of some things."

I eagerly nodded. "Okay. Zell's been teaching me some new moves, and I'd love the chance to show you."

"Hell yeah!" Janine sipped the coffee, and I blinked in surprise. Then her lips tilted in an almost mischievous smirk. "I would love the chance to meet him again."

Surprise returned even stronger. "Again?" _I wonder why Zell didn't mention it._ Of course, he had told me once that he never had been good at remembering names or faces.

"Yeah. We bumped into one another at Trabia soon after the missile attack. That was how I found out about Squall and Seifer being gunbladers--"

"Regal."

Janine and I both looked over at Fujin, who now stood to Janine's right.

_Uh-oh._ Janine probably wasn't supposed to be down here. "Yes, ma'am?" I asked.

And Janine didn't say anything. She only held Fujin's penetrating stare while sipping coffee from Seifer's mug. _Wow. She even takes on Fujin!_

Fujin motioned very slightly to Janine. "You are?"

Janine straightened and produced a hand, which Fujin accepted. "Janine Larabie. Instructor of Battle Theory. Filling in for Quistis come Monday."

Fujin slightly raised an eyebrow, and then she said something that shocked me silent. "Ahndra Kelley. Chief Special-Ops Investigator."

I smiled and looked down at my hands. _Good job, Marshal, you big softie._

"Ahndra." Janine motioned to the security offices while again sipping Seifer's coffee. "You have a nice set-up."

Fuji-- Ahndra didn't comment, she only turned and walked away.

I looked up and watched her.

"Damn. Miss Ice Queen," Janine mumbled.

But I knew that Ahndra was trying her best to change. Like me, it was hard. A challenge unlike anything she'd done before. Not because of her being shy, because she wasn't. But because she was private.

"What's up with her?" Janine asked.

"That's just who she is," I defended in a soft voice. And it was so hard to explain just who Ahndra was. "Although she used to practically shout at people all the time. Only spoke in one-word sentences, too." I looked over at Janine. "Zell says she's had a hard life. So does Marshal, the Chief of Security at Galbadia Garden. I believe them, too. But she's never let it keep her from doing her job."

Janine leaned against the desk again. "Good, is she?"

I emphatically nodded. "She's the best investigator/interrogator we have, and I'm glad I've had the chance to work for her. I've learned so much. That's why I wish..." My voice drifted as I looked down at my desk. _But that probably won't ever happen._ I sighed.

"What?" Janine pressed.

I looked up again. "I just wish I knew how I could get her to respect me."

Janine thoughtfully nodded while staring down into the mug. "You do your job don't you?"

"Yes." And the question had surprised me. I don't know why; I just hadn't expected her to actually try and solve the problem.

"You do your best?"

I nodded.

"Then that's all you can do. She more than likely already respects you."

I blinked and watched Janine's face. "You think so?" I asked, hesitant to believe something that would have made my life so much better.

Janine smirked and straightened. "You could always ask," she observed as she moved toward Seifer's office.

I stared after her a moment before turning back to my desk. _I could ask. I could ask?_ How did someone ask a person like Ahndra about respect without sounding like an idiot?

I sighed.

I continued to doodle on the page of steno paper, my chin cupped in my hands. _'You could ask.'_ That had been bothering me since Janine had said it yesterday.

I sighed deep and crossed my arms on the desk to hide my face in them. I had enough stress. I didn't need this... But how could I get rid of the stress and the worry of impressing Ahndra if I didn't know if it was possible? In Zell and my relationship communication was really important, and I knew it would be the same in everything else. I had to do this. If I didn't, my life would never change.

I groaned and sat up, hiding my face in my hands as I remembered the fun Zell, Janine, and I had that morning working out in the Training Center. She was so open and out there. Like Zell, but not. She was more like... Seifer. Saying what she thought. Of course, she would apologize... in a round-a-bout way if she thought she had hurt my feelings. I wanted to be like her. Not exactly, but close.

My shoulders slumped and I lowered my gaze to my ring. My half of Zell's 'tattoo'. I gave it a rub while hearing his voice say _'Kitten, I hate seeing you all twisted in knots. Just go to Seifer and talk to him. I swear he won't beat your ass or laugh at you. It's his job to listen to you, and he does his job. So... please?'_

I sighed deep and stood. _Okay, sweetie. I will._

I turned and stepped hesitantly toward Seifer's office. I felt like I was walking to my death. And when I saw all the reports all over his desk... I felt even worse. I mean, Seifer was always so busy. Sometimes I wondered if he even left the office to sleep. I had offered once to help, but... He'd threatened to call Zell and have him drag me out.

I took in a deep breath and stammered "S-Sir?"

Seifer looked up and raised an eyebrow. "What, Regal?"

"Um... Well..." I felt a pain in my hand and glanced down-- I lowered my hands quickly to my side. "I, uh..." _Zell... help..._

Seifer frowned and waved me in. "Shut the door," he ordered.

I closed the door and hesitantly stepped forward to sit in the chair across from him. Seifer leaned back, coffee in hand as he prompted "Problem?"

I clasped my hands in my lap to keep from pulling my hair out. "Sir, I don't think Fu-- I-I mean... I don't think... she likes me."

"Regal, Ahndra only 'likes' two people. Don't take it personal."

"But..." I slowly raised my eyes from my clasped hands. "But..." _'Kitten... please?'_ I pushed the words out. "She doesn't even respect me."

Seifer held my gaze as he slowly set down his mug, and he actually looked thoughtful.

Maybe I was... wrong? "D-Does she?" And I couldn't help but hope.

Seifer tapped his desk a couple times before standing and making his way to his office door. He opened it, but I couldn't make myself turn around to see what he was doing. A few moments later I heard steps approach and enter. I swallowed hard. _Zell..._ I could have really used his hand in mine right about now.

"Sit," Seifer ordered.

Ahndra made her way to the other chair. Seifer came to lean back against his desk. He crossed his arms. "Regal," he prompted.

I felt the blood rush out of my head so fast that I thought I was going to pass out. I couldn't look up from my hands. "S-Sir..." But I couldn't beg Seifer Almasy to do this for me. Then he wouldn't have respected me.

"Regal, now."

I felt the tear burn a humiliating trail down my cheek, so I quickly wiped it away. "Ma'am, do you... Can I..." I sniffed and forced myself to looked over at her. "What should I do to make you respect me?"

Ahndra blinked and then looked over at Seifer. "I don't understand."

Seifer motioned to me. "So tell her," he snapped.

I was actually able to hold Ahndra's returning gaze. "I can do this job, Fuj--... I-I mean, Ahn--... Ma'am, I can. Really." I sniffed again, desperation making the tears come faster. "I try not to make mistakes. And I try to do what you want as fast as I can, but... But..." My vision clouded, and I wiped the tears from my face and eyes. "Is it just me? Because I'm so scared of everything? Because I'm shy?"

Ahndra just stared at me, shocked... or maybe she was mortified? I couldn't tell. All I knew was that I wanted to impress her. I wanted her to like me. I wanted her to think of me as more than a librarian.

"Your work is acceptable," Ahndra finally said.

"Ahndra, damn!" Seifer snapped.

Ahndra glared at him before looking back at me.

I lowered my gaze with a choked "Oh." I was acceptable. My throat tightened. _Acceptable._

"I do not.. I..." Silence. "I respect you, Regal," she confessed in a tight tone.

I looked up at Ahndra with wide eyes. "Y-You do?" I hiccuped between tears.

"You are fast. You are thorough. You don't complain. You do more than what you are assigned."

The words sunk in like butter on toast, and they felt just as warm. I smiled, tears coming faster. "Really?" I squeaked.

Ahndra adjusted her crossed arms and briefly glanced toward me before looking away again. "Yes."

I could only smile. She respected me. She thought I was fast and thorough... _She respects me!_ And that made me feel awesome.

I calmly wiped the tears from my face as I stood. "Thank you," I whispered. Then I looked at Seifer. "Thank you, sir. I appreciate it."

Seifer waved it aside and gruffly ordered "Leave early, Regal. That's an order."

I giggled. I couldn't help it! "Yes, sir." And I practically floated toward the door, turning to send them another smile and another pair of "Thank you"s before closing the door behind me.

I slumped back against it and hid my face in my hands. Tears flowed, but I didn't care. Ahndra 'Fujin' Kelley, Chief Special-Ops Investigator respected me: Sally Regal, Special Security Officer.

Janine looked over as I entered her classroom on the second floor. She smiled and took her feet down from her desk, sitting up in her chair. "Hey, Sally. How's life in security?"

I felt like I hadn't stopped smiling since yesterday. "Good. I talked to Seifer about Ahndra and found out that she really does respect me. She just didn't know that I needed to know that." I sat in the straight-back chair to the right of Janine's desk. "I mean, she thought I already knew because of all the high-priority things she assigned to me. That and she said she's really nice to me." I giggled.

"Sounds like you love your job now," Janine said, and I could hear the amusement in her voice.

"Oh I did before. I just wasn't handling the stress very well. Zell already gets on me about taking things too personal. I'm getting better, but sometimes I can't help it."

Janine chuckled. "Sal, you are too cute for words."

I flushed and then presented her the card in my hand. "I wanted to give you this before I forgot. I meant to give it to you yesterday, but then the whole thing with Ahndra came up..."

Janine accepted the card and opened it. "Birthday party? Of course I'll be there!" She looked up. "Can I hitch a ride with you and Zell? I'm not really sure where everything is yet."

I nodded. "Sure. And it's not until next month, so you have time to make sure you don't have anything else to do."

"Thanks, Sal. I appreciate the invite."

I smiled. "You're welcome. I'm just really glad you can come. I don't know how many people are really going to answer my invitation. I don't make friends very easy. Comes from being shy."

Janine looked surprised. "You're kidding, right? Sal, you're a doll! Everyone at Garden knows who you are and can't wait to find out if they're invited to your party!"

My eyes widened. "What?"

Janine laughed. "Oh my gods! You really have no idea how popular you are, do you?"

"Popular? Me?"

"Damn. That is the funniest thing I've heard all day," she howled.

I flushed red. "Hey. Stop teasing me," I protested, but I didn't even convince myself. _Popular? Since when? I haven't really done anything._

Janine smiled at me. "Sorry, Sal. Really. But, yeah, I'll be there. Who else are you inviting?"

I peered up at the ceiling in concentration as I counted them off on my fingers. "Marshal, Val, Mark and his mom Francine, Ahndra, Quistis, my brother Zack, my parents, Zell's Ma, Cmdr. Squall, Headmaster Cid, Selphie, Lt. Cmdr. Xu, Sub-Lt. Cmdr. Seifer--"

Janine repeated "Seifer?"

I nodded as I focused on her. "He's my boss, Janine. Shouldn't I invite him if I'm inviting everyone else?"

Janine smirked. "Of course, Sal. I'm just wondering if a busy guy like him will go."

I lowered my gaze to my hands. "Yeah. I know. Zell already said that Seifer told him he was really busy." I sighed. "At least he said he would check his schedule."

"I'm sure he'll do his best to come. He's not all bad," Janine offered.

I lifted my eyes and giggled. "Of course not. He's just got a hard job." _I wish I could give him a vacation._ But he wouldn't let me take any of his work.

Janie smirked. "Tell you what, birthday girl. How about you and me make a date of going to Deling to get you a hot dress to wear to the party? Something that'll make that man of yours drop dead."

I giggled again. "That sounds like fun, only we better keep it a secret from Zell. He likes going shopping!"

Janine laughed. "That's the funniest damn thing I've heard all day."

I smiled and then motioned behind me. "I better go. I was up here anyway dropping off some reports for Quistis, so I thought I'd stop in and say 'hi'."

Janine lifted the card. "Thanks again, Sal. How about we get together next weekend to go shopping?"

I nodded as I backed toward the door. "Okay. Can we bring Selphie and Rinoa? They'll kill me if I don't at least ask." _Sorry, Zell, but this is a surprise for you._

Janine chuckled. "Sure, sure. The more the merrier."

I smiled brightly and pushed the button. The door slid open. "Oh." I turned back to face her. "And Janine? You look really pretty today."

Janine softly smiled. "Thanks, Sal. I feel really pretty today."

I crinkled my eyes and nose at her before turning and exiting the classroom. Zell was right. Janine Larabie was a 'killer replacement'.

* * *

**Next  
**


	10. An Unexpected Confession

**- 10 -**

** An Unexpected Confession**

knock-knock-knock

I finished my second braid as I called, "It's open, Selphie!" and then worked the hairband at the end.

Selphie entered dressed in blue jeans and a Balamb sweatshirt, the same as me, but hers was yellow and mine was white with blue letters.

"Almost ready?" she asked.

I nodded and finished with the hairband. Then I tossed the braid behind my shoulders and grabbed my purse from where it hung on the back of the chair. "Uh-huh. Let's go. I want to get out of Garden before Zell's first class is over. Then he can't see who I'm with and where we're going."

We headed for the door and out into the hallway, Selphie listening as I locked the door behind us.

"Also, it makes it so none of the candidates or junior classmen see either. That way he can't find out. And all the SeeDs, of course, are teaching class so there won't be many of them around either."

Selphie laughed. "You've got this down to a science."

I flushed and started down the hallway toward Janine's room. "Well, that's the only way to keep it a secret from him. Otherwise, Zell will find out what I'm wearing. I don't want him to find out until my birthday."

"I still can't believe he likes shopping," Selphie admitted with a squeal of laughter. "He's always so full of surprises."

I softly smiled. "I know."

Selphie giggled. "You two are so cute."

My cheeks flushed and I gave her a gentle push. "Stop it."

"Stop what? I'm really happy for you."

So was I. "Thank you."

Selphie gave me a nudge as we approached Janine's door. "And I'm glad you and Janine are hitting it off."

"Why?" My eyes crinkled at the corners. "You think she'll teach me how to stick up for myself?"

Selphie laughed as we came to stand outside Janine's door. She pressed the 'bell' that actually made lights flicker inside the dorm room in addition to what the motion sensor did. "No, silly. Because you'll teach her how to sweeten up." Selphie's expression grew a little sad. "She's had a bad couple years."

I wasn't given the chance to ask for more details as a muffled response of "Yeah," came from within.

So, Selphie opened the door and stepped inside. "Hiya, Janine," Selphie greeted.

I stepped in after her just as she said, "Wow. You look like crap. What happened?"

I gave Selphie a push and a meaningful look, to which Selphie said "What?" reminding me very much of Zell. But when I focused on Janine, I realized why Selphie had said what she did. There were bruises and cuts on Janine's normally pretty face, one of her eyes was black and blue, and she sat up as if her ribs had been wrapped. It was then I remembered how Zell had said she had nearly taken his block off the day before.

"What do you girls need?" she asked, and her expected tone of amusement wasn't there.

Selphie looked to me. "I thought you said she asked you to go."

Janine cringed and she leaned slightly forward. "I asked who to go where?" she asked in a tight, pain-filled voice.

I wrung my hands. "I... I thought we were going... going shopping this weekend."

Janine grimaced. "Sorry, Sal gal. Forgot."

"Now that we've reminded you..." Selphie turned for one of the dressers in Janine's room and started searching through the drawers.

"Selphie..." I hissed. "What are you doing?"

"Getting her her clothes," Selphie said, matter of fact.

I opened my mouth to protest again, but Janine said "Sal."

I looked over at her, cheeks flushed.

"It's okay. Shopping might be just what I need."

"Oh." I bit my lip. _Need? For what?_ I wanted to ask. _What happened?_ "Okay."

Janine carefully pushed herself to her feet, grunting and cringing as I watched in concern. "I'm fine, Sal gal." Janine motioned to the left side drawer of her desk. "Can you get me the pain-killers in the red bottle? Thanks."

I gathered the pills as Selphie turned with a pair of black jeans and a Balamb-Blue t-shirt. "Here you go," Selphie said, smiling.

Janine changed, putting on her assists before accepting the pain-killers and the glass of water from me. Janine tossed a couple back, finished the water, and then said "Alright, girls. Let's go." as she ushered us out of her room.

We set out toward the parking lot while Selphie talked about the possible places to visit in Deling City in order to find the perfect dress for my birthday evening the following month. I couldn't pay attention, though. I found myself continually looking over at Janine to try and figure out what had happened. I'd never seen her so beat up before, and it made me wonder if she had gotten into a fight with one of our trouble-makers.

Then Selphie ushered us into the car, designating herself as the driver, and set off toward Balamb and the train station. I kept watching Janine, even from the back seat, as Selphie kept chattering about classes, final exams, and some of the funnier essays she'd had to correct that week. Janine only occasionally clenched her jaw and fisted her hands as she glared out the window.

I knew I couldn't ask. Janine and I didn't know each other that well, _but_...

We arrived in Balamb faster than I would have liked. I mean, I was ready to ask a loaded question by the time Selphie parked the car and led us toward the train station. I sighed and purchased my ticket, following after Janine and Selphie to board a few moments later. The conductor/stationmaster urged us on and then shouted "All aboard" as we entered and used our tickets to enter into the train car.

A few minutes later, the train headed out of Balamb for its first stop: Timber.

Selphie giggled. "It doesn't matter how many times I ride the train; I love it."

Janine leaned back in the seat and crossed her arms as she stared down at the carpet at her feet.

"So." Selphie moved to sit down beside her. "What's the matter?"

I blinked, amazed at how easy it could be, and watched Janine in silence.

Janine clenched her jaw. "Leave it."

Selphie sent me a glance, which I met briefly before focusing on Janine again. "Janine," I began hesitantly. Janine clenched her jaw tighter. "Zell said you--"

Janine turned on me with a look of anger that actually had me pull back in fear. "Said I was mad as hell?" she asked in a barely controlled tone. "Said I wanted to thump his ass? Said I looked like shit? What, Jennif--" Janine paled and looked away, covering her face with a hand. "Leave it," she hissed.

"Wow. You're right. Sally is like Jennifer," Selphie said after a moment's pause.

I looked to Selphie and then Janine. "Who's... Who's Jennifer?" I asked quietly.

Selphie rested a hand on Janine's back, who cringed but didn't move away. "Jennifer was a friend of ours at Trabia. She was a sweetie. Kind of shy, too." Selphie looked down at Janine, who still covered her face with a hand. "Is that what's wrong, Janine? You're still blaming yourse--"

"Hell no!" Janine flared, lowering her hand. Her brown eyes flashed. "I don't have to blame myself anymore! You want to know why? Because the bastard told me he did it!"

Selphie's expression showed disbelief. "He... He told you?"

Janine turned on me again. "You want to know who told me who blew our Garden to hell? Seifer! You want to know who did it? Seifer! He gave the goddamned order to blow my friend to hell!" Janine turned on Selphie, finger pointing hard in her chest. "And you knew! You knew and didn't tell me, you little bitch!"

Janine made a move to punch Selphie in the face, but she blocked the hit and the one that directly followed.

"Janine!" I gasped, and I leaned forward to quickly wrap my arms around her, holding her arms at her sides. "Stop!"

Janine swore as she struggled against the arms around her and the hands holding her wrists. Her brown eyes flashed as she held Selphie's gaze.

"Why haven't you done anything about it, Selphie!" Janine raged. "The bastard's sitting practically untouchable, and no one gives a damn that he murdered SeeDs with one order!" Janine pulled against my hold. Janine's voice choked on a curse. "He murdered Jennifer, and Timothy, and Andrew... and Coby and Andrea... and Debra..."

Janine stopped fighting against my hold as sobs racked her body. I slowly adjusted my hold, wrapping my arms her in a tight embrace. Janine raised her hands to cover her face, still listing names of those SeeDs and friends that would never again see the Trabia snowfields.

Selphie watched the woman with a sad expression. "I know, Janine. I watched the missiles go."

Janine sharply lowered her hands. "Why in the hell didn't you do something?" She gestured roughly back toward Balamb. "He's sitting his ass there at Balamb and no one gives a shit that--"

"You don't know the whole story, Janine," Selphie interrupted.

Janine pushed away from me. "He gave the order! What the hell else do I need to know!"

Selphie stretched her hands toward her. "Janine, do you really think that Seifer Almasy is the kind of man to murder SeeDs? He's Garden through and through! You know tha--"

"Then why the hell did he give the order? Huh? Why the hell did he launch those missiles at Trabia and Balamb if he's so damned loyal to Garden?"

"He was controlled, Janine," Selphie said passionately. "Remember? You know as well as I do that he was under the control of a Sorceress! I know you know!"

Janine looked as if she'd been slapped. "...oh gods..."

"During that whole thing he was being controlled and manipulated and forced to do things that Seifer wouldn't do." Selphie pointed in Janine's face. "That's why we don't talk about it. Because we know that he beats himself about it every day. Every time he looks in a SeeDs face he knows he might have killed them. He knows that one day he might find out that they lost a sister or a brother or a close friend to something that he ordered to happen."

Janine covered her face with her hands. "...dammit..."

And the tone of her voice had me crying.

"Do you know what that's like, Janine?" Selphie went on. "To live with that every day? To remember giving the order that annihilated an entire Garden. To hear yourself giving the order to kill fellow SeeDs and not be able to do anything to stop it?" Selphie released a deep sigh. "I don't know why he told you. He doesn't talk about it; to anyone. Especially not if he knows they're from Trabia."

Janine took in a ragged breath and slowly lowered her hands. "I'm such a bitch," she choked out.

I rested a hand on her shoulder and whispered, "No you aren't, Janine." Janine met my gaze, brown eyes nearly black as the tears dripped from her jaw. I gave her a hug. "No you aren't."

Janine wrapped her arms around me and squeezed tight. "You've no idea, Sal gal," she told me in a broken whisper. Then she pushed back, her expression angry. "Why the hell didn't he--" But then she clenched her jaw and released my arms, giving a shake of her head as she faced forward. "The damn son of a bitch," she muttered.

I flinched, eyes wide as I watched her. When I opened my mouth to say something, Selphie shook her head and started talking about the different places she wanted to go. I sighed and looked down, wondering what it was like to be Seifer and Janine. People who had lived the life of a true SeeD. People who had seen death and blood and become the tainted and dark people that taught me so much about life.

And made me appreciate what I had so much more.

* * *

_I might add a couple more scenes in here. Pondering one between Sally and Seifer, maybe a further one with the trio of girls meeting Rinoa... Not sure._

**Next  
**


	11. A Happy Ending?

**- 11 -**

**A Happy... Ending?**

"Good morning, sweetie," I called as I entered his office.

Zell looked up from his desk - and it seemed I saw him in this position more and more the last few weeks - and grinned. "Hey, kitten." He stood and received my tight hug as well as my brief and soft kiss. "Sorry about canceling work-out this morning with you and Janine."

I softly rubbed at his tattoo as I smiled up at him. "It's okay." _It gave her and I a chance to fine-tune your surprise for my birthday party this weekend._ "You don't do it very often. Besides." I looked down at all the papers on his desk. "I know how busy you've been lately."

Zell kissed my hair and then pushed gently back. "I know, and I've gotta finish grading these papers before I can do anything else."

I stood on tiptoes to kiss him on the cheek and then stepped back. "You want me to get breakfast and come back up?"

"That would rock. You mind?"

I giggled. "Of course not, silly. I'll be right back."

I turned and headed out of his office on the second floor to make my way for the elevator. I could hardly wait until the senior candidates got approved for being teaching assistants for Zell's junior classes. It would lighten his load so much.

I stepped aboard the elevator and pushed the button for the main floor. I giggled. I could hardly wait until my party. I was going to surprise him with a present the same as him for me: a freelance position as a submission reviewer. Combat King had said that he could pick and choose which submissions to review! Which meant he could basically 'make his own hours'. All Zell had to do was sign the contract and it was set.

I hugged myself and giggled again. He'd love it.

Then my smile drooped. I lowered my arms to my sides. _I just wish the city council would hurry up and decide about Winhill._ Poor Zell. I could tell he was distracted by the waiting. Marshal said that they wanted some specific things dealt with in a renewable contract. Unfortunately, I didn't have the clearance to find out what those things were. And there was no way I was going to ask Seifer or Commander Squall. I figured Zell probably drove them nuts asking every day anyway.

I smiled again. Janine had heard Zell and I talking about it one day and voiced her own interest. I didn't know if she really wanted to transfer to a security office in Winhill or not, but she said that she was going to at least talk to Seifer about details.

Her and Seifer talked a lot. Especially after hours. I leaned back against the elevator. It was nice to see them getting along so great. After what had happened that first day, I thought they wouldn't like each other very much. But they spent a lot of time together talking about gunblades and people they didn't like very much. Sometimes I heard them arguing in the cafeteria about something or other, but then they'd start laughing so hard that I figured I must have misunderstood.

Anyway, it was nice to see.

I stepped off the elevator and headed toward the cafeteria. I hesitated when I saw Seifer heading toward me. _Sally, relax._ I took in a deep breath and forced myself to continue forward. I smiled. "Good morning, sir." _Are you coming to my birthday party this weekend?_ I wish I could ask that.

"Regal," he greeted with a simple nod as he passed.

I released a relieved breath-- and then heard a snap of fingers and the sound of him turning. _Too soon._

"Oh. Regal."

I turned and swallowed as he stepped up to me. I looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"Larabie won't need a ride. She's going with me."

I blinked. "Oh. O-Okay." _He's coming to my party?_ I smiled. "You're coming, sir? Really?"

Seifer's lips twitched upward in a smirk. "Regal, I still don't know why the hell you invited me. You're more damned afraid of me than... than... Hell. I don't know."

I blinked up at him yet again. _He's talking to me?_ "Um... Well... You're very scary to someone like me." I pointed at him very cautiously. "Y-You're very tall. And you f-frown a lot."

Seifer 'barked' out a laugh. "But you still come to work every damn day."

I shook my head, still wondering if I was dreaming or if Seifer Almasy was really talking to me. "Nuh-uh. I have weekends off." I smiled. "A mini-vacation."

Seifer laughed again. "Mini-vacation my ass. Regal, you spend every damn weekend with that maniac Dincht. How the hell can that be a vacation? He's a security mishap waiting to happen."

My mouth dropped open. "No he isn't." _Sally! You contradicted your boss!_ I cleared my throat and lowered my gaze. "Sir."

Seifer chuckled and shook his head. "Fine. Whatever. See you in 30 minutes." And he turned and walked away.

I stared after him in total and complete shock. Sure, I'd noticed him changing a bit here and there over the past month, but I hadn't realized... _Wow. What got into him?_ I absently flicked my middle fingernail with my thumb as I shook my head and turned back toward the cafeteria. I would never understand Seifer.

"Hey, Sally."

I looked up to see Janine coming out of the corridor from the dorms. Her spiked black hair, sassy attitude, and twinkling brown eyes made her the most unique person at Garden. I smiled. "Good morning again, Janine. Thanks for working out with me so early this morning."

Janine waved it aside. "Sal, it was a pleasure. Sorry I couldn't stay the entire two hours." She smirked. "Appointments, you know."

I nodded. "I wouldn't want you to miss anything important on my account. Did it go okay?"

"The appointment?" Janine asked, and it looked as if she wanted to laugh.

"Uh-huh. It was a good one, right?"

Janine slightly nodded. "Most definitely. Every time."

"Oh. Tutoring someone before class?"

Janine chuckled. "Something like that."

I smiled. "You're so nice." My smile faded to an annoyed expression. "Most Instructors just tell the candidates to go study on their own in the library, or find a study partner. It doesn't really help if your study partner doesn't know how to find the answers either." I stretched my hands out. "I mean, how would I have known the Quarterstaff was all wrong for me if Zell hadn't offered to help?"

Janine suddenly started laughing.

I blinked at her in surprise. "What?"

Janine shook her head, waving it aside as she tried to the laughter. "Nothing," she struggled out. "I just realized that you've never..." And she broke off with another fit of laughter.

"Never what?"

Janine took in a deep breath and let it out slow. "Nothing. Never mind. You're fine." She motioned down the corridor. "I better get. I'll try and show up tomorrow morning, but I don't guarantee anything."

I nodded. "It's okay. I understand about how important the tutoring can be. I don't know what I would have done if I hadn't had the time with Zell before my Fire Cavern exam."

Janine smirked. "I'm glad he was there for you, Sal gal. Now I better scoot. See you 'round."

And she moved past. I watched her go, smiling. I really liked Janine Larabie. She was fun and creative and so very... different. I gave a happy shrug and continued toward the cafeteria to get my sweetie his breakfast.

When I pushed into the cafeteria, the door stopped part way and I heard a crash and splash on the other side. My eyes widened. _Oh no..._ I stepped through the slight opening... I gasped and covered my mouth as I stared wide-eyed at Ahndra, who stood coffee-soaked on the other side of the door.

I stepped forward, arms and hands extended. "Oh my gosh Ahndra ma'am I'm so sorry I didn't know you were there or I would've opened the other door Oh my gosh I didn't mean to dump it all over you Is it hot Here let me grab you some napkins" came pouring out as Ahndra just stood there staring down at herself and then staring blankly at me as I attempted to pat down her SeeD uniform.

"Regal."

Tears threatened as I stopped and looked up at her. "Yes?" I squeaked.

"It's fine."

I nodded but it turned to shaking as I stared at her in misery. "I'm sorry," I choked out.

"Accepted." She shook the extra coffee drops from her hands and then took another handful of napkins from the dispenser clutched in my hand. "Marshal and I will be there. This weekend." Ahndra glanced up at me from her work of drying herself off. "Thank you for inviting me."

I dumbly nodded. _Sally! Say something!_ "S-Sure."

She tossed the soiled napkins into the trash and faced me again. Then she very slightly smiled before stepping past and leaving the cafeteria. I blinked and turned to stare after her. Then I gave a silly smile and giggled. Who needed a birthday party when my life had become practically perfect over the past month?

My job was great. Almost entirely stress-free... Well, mostly.

Zell and I were doing great as a couple and as best friends.

Quistis and Zack were dating on a regular basis, and she had freed up almost all her time at Garden to Janine so that she could be at the T.V. Station.

If anything else wonderful happened, _I swear I'll float away!_

Janine chuckled. "Sal gal, if you don't stop bouncing up and down, I'm going to bop you."

Selphie nodded and giggled. "No doubt. Calm down. The boys will think you're high."

My eyes twinkled and my smile was permanently affixed on my lips. "I don't care. I am! It's my birthday and I'm going to a birthday party and all my friends and family are going to be there." I bounced over to Janine and Selphie and pulled them into a hug.

We waited for the boys in the parking lot.

Janine laughed and pushed back. "Please. Watch the hair. It took me an entire fifteen minutes to get it like this."

Selphie giggled. "Janine, I wish my hair took only fifteen. I had to wrestle it into these curls for three hours!"

Janine scoffed. "I woulda shaved myself bald before spending that much time on hair. It took me nearly that much time to get into this dress. Damn thing's like a second skin!"

I giggled, practically sick with giddiness, as I looked at the two. Janine had dressed in an absolutely skin tight black leather dress that could barely be called a dress. It had long sleeves, a low neckline, and a zipper that went all the way down... Well, to mid-thigh anyway. That's as far as the dress went. She looked wonderful, but... _oh my goodness._

Selphie was dressed in her favorite color: yellow. It was a cute, short, silky dress that was sleeveless and somewhat low-cut but not really. Her hair was curled in ringlets with some hanging near her ears and some on her neck but mostly all on the top of her head. She looked like a doll.

Me? I was dressed in pale orchid. It was silk, too, and I loved how soft it was. It made a whispering sound when I walked, which was totally adorable. It had short sleeves and went down to almost my knees... but it had a slit on the left side that... well... went a little higher than I would have liked, but Janine insisted. My hair was down, Janine and Selphie had both agreed it looked cuter with the dress, and little pearl drops had somehow been twisted into my hair to stay.

I felt as beautiful as they said I looked.

"I think I hear it coming," Selphie squealed.

"About damn time. I couldn't believe it when Seifer told me he was dragging me to this thing in a damn--"

"There they are," I cried.

And three white carriages drawn each by a pair of white horses pulled up into the parking structure. Two of us squealed with glee. One just smirked and crossed her arms while raising a single eyebrow.

I hopped and bounced until Zell came up to me in a black tux with a matching bow - orchid of course - and presented me with a white flower as he bowed. I took the flower, squealed, and threw myself into his arms with a giggle and an "Oh Zell you look gorgeous I love the matching bow-tie and the carriage" and "Is it the same one you rented before I hope so that would be so romantic Did you see Selphie Isn't she pretty" all the while that he laughed and tried to answer my questions as he led me to the carriage and helped me up.

I was all smiles and giggles and glorious giddiness as the carriage pulled forward. All I could think about was the present I would get and the present that I would have for Zell. Neither of us had any idea of what the other was getting.

"Wow, Sally. You look... Wow."

I giggled - or maybe I was still giggling - and wrapped my arms around his. "Janine and the girls helped me pick it out last month I've been sitting on pins and needles wanting to show it to you I'm so glad you like it Did you see the pearls in my hair Aren't they pretty I don't know how they got them to stay there."

Zell laughed and covered my hands with his. "Breathe, Sally. Breathe."

I giggled and snuggled again. "Sorry I'm just so excited I can hardly believe this is happening!"

He kissed my hair. "Believe it, kitten. Happy birthday."

My hold on Zell's arm tightened and then loosened and then tightened again and again as I tried to keep from giving him his present early-- "Zell, I have a present for you Can I give you your present now I want to do it in private so that if you don't like it you don't have to feel like you have to take it Okay?"

Zell chuckled. "Sure, Sally, but I thought this was your birthday?"

I sat up and pulled my little matching purse onto my lap. My fingers were shaking horribly, so I could barely get the snap undone. But then it was open and I was pulling out the carefully folded piece of paper and then looking into his gorgeous blue eyes.

Zell took the paper from me and slowly unfolded it. Then he read it, his lips moving as always, and I watched as his smile faded to an expression of shock and amazement.

Zell looked over at me, eyes wide. "Are you serious?" He lifted the paper. "Combat King... They really want me to... Review? Anytime?"

I nodded, eyes twinkling and lips smiling as I held his gaze. "Uh-huh. And they said you wouldn't have to move anywhere, either. You could go online to view the submissions and just pick and choose which ones to review, submit them online, and even do video demonstrations of the good and the bad on the submission." I giggled, my eyes crinkling at the corners as I pointed at the letter. "It's all in there, sweetie. They'll even book tours when you're ready!"

"But I thought... I thought we were going to wait on this until... Winhill?"

I nodded. "And that's what's so great, Zell. You can wait if you want. They're willing to hold the offer." I pointed to a specific portion of the letter. "See? Right there." I looked back up again. "When I wrote to them I explained about the security office possibility in Winhill, and that's why they offered the 'online, anytime you want' portion of the contract."

Zell looked back down at the contract. "I... I don't know what to say, Sally. I... I mean..." He met my gaze and then drew me into a hug after placing a kiss on my lips. "Thank you, kitten. Thanks a lot."

I wrapped my arms tight around him. "I'm just glad you like it, sweetie."

He lightly kissed my neck. "I like it a lot."

We snuggled and held each other the rest of the way to the hotel in Balamb, not really hearing the laughter and the chatter coming from the other two carriages. It was my birthday, and I was with my sweetie, and he loved my present, and he loved me... Life was good.

Life got better.

We arrived to the party to shouts of "Happy Birthday" and "Congratulations" and "Happy Two-Zero" and a bunch of other greetings all shouted at the same time. I recognized almost everyone, but mostly everyone hadn't been on the agreed upon guest-list. I looked over at Zell wide-eyed.

"Happy Birthday," he said with a boyish smile.

"You invited... everyone?"

"Yep."

I hugged him again. "Thank you, Zell."

"Sure, kitten. Now let's hit this party full-force."

I giggled and nodded and accepted his help down from the carriage and into the party, accepting greetings and hugs and squeezes as I giggled and smiled and laughed my way into my birthday party. I couldn't believe all the people they had crammed into and around the hotel. There were people I knew from Galbadia Garden, mostly everyone from Balamb Garden, and a few people I had met online from Trabia Garden.

"Hey, Meg," came a call from the crowd.

I looked and looked, narrowing my eyes to try-- "Marshal!" I squeezed Zell's hand and giggled as I looked over at him. "Marshal's here!"

Zell laughed. "Of course he's here. He's the guy who helped me set all this craziness up!"

"Really?" I asked, wide-eyed. I turned and stepped forward to give Marshal a hug once he had finally emerged from the crowd. "Marshal... Thanks so much!"

Marshal chuckled and pushed back. "Hey now. I'm here with Ahndra, so don't get any ideas."

I giggled and then looked wide-eyed at the vision standing a little behind him. "Oh my gosh," I breathed.

Ahndra was dressed in a strapless satin dress of silver that matched her hair and brought out the vibrant color of both eyes. The dress fell clear to the floor, but it had a slit up the right side that went way farther than mine.

And she looked gorgeous!

I stepped over to her and hugged her before I could stop myself. "Oh my gosh Ahndra you look gorgeous And I love the way the dress brings out your eyes" and "It's so pretty and soft" and "Wow you look really pretty Marshal's really lucky to be here with you Don't you think so Zell?"

Marshal and Zell howled with laughter as I blinked at them in confusion. "What?"

"Regal."

I faced Ahndra again, and she wore that very slight smile that I'd seen earlier in the week in the cafeteria. I smiled.

"Calm down," she instructed.

I giggled and lowered my hands from her arms. "Sorry. I've never had a birthday party before and I'm just really glad everyone could come and it's so pretty--"

"Regal."

I halted mid-sentence and flushed dark. Then I lifted my shoulders with a whispered "Sorry."

One side of her lips twitched and then she handed me a small box wrapped with pink paper. I took it, eyes wide as I stared down at it. "Happy Birthday."

I could feel the tears coming, but I didn't care. Tears were me.

Zell stepped close and put his arm around my waist. "Sweet," he exclaimed. "They got you a present. Way to go, Dawg." Zell kissed my hair. "Open it up."

Shaky fingers unwrapped the pink paper and then lifted the lid-- I gasped and very gently lifted the china angel from the box. It looked like it had seen better years, because I could see a crack where it had been broken in half and then glued back together again, but it was beautiful and it was from Ahndra...

I looked up, tears streaming and vision blurry. "Oh my gosh. It's so pretty!" I stepped forward and gave her another hug. "Thank you thank you."

Zell gently stroked my back as he whispered "That rocks, guys. Thanks."

And then my life changed.

It neared midnight when Zell stood on the stage, recently cleared by the live band he had hired to play, and gathered everyone around and got everyone quiet. Then he grinned and motioned for me to climb up there with him. He helped me up and kept hold of my hand as he looked out at the crowd.

I watched him with a silly smile.

"As all of you probably know, Sally and I have been dating each other for about six months."

There was a wave of laughter and mumbling and my eyes crinkling at the corners as Zell motioned for them to be quiet.

"Yeah, yeah," he said, smiling. "Seifer, shut up. Marshal, wipe that stupid smirk off your face. Zack, no comments from you either. Anyway..." Zell faced me, still with that boyish smile. "Sally, this has been the best six months of my life. I never knew being this close to a girl could be so awesome. I mean, I can tell you everything and you actually listen and think it's important. You stand up for me. You do things just because you know I'll like them, even though you normally wouldn't because you're so shy.

"We've had our rough spots and smoothed them over because we wanted our relationship to work. We talked, sometimes we argued, but it was all good. No, it was great. I mean... Damn. You love me, and I've never had that with anyone."

My heart got lodged in my throat as every romantic movie I had ever watched started replaying one specific section over and over in my mind. My hand tightened on his. _Oh my gosh..._

"Dincht! Get on with it!"

Zell smirked and looked out at the crowd. "Pipe down, Seifer."

Then he focused on me again. My smile had long since vanished to an expression of amazement and disbelief. Then he went down on one knee and I gasped and covered my mouth with my hand, tears flowing and heart doing flips and jubilations.

The crowd roared.

"Sally Regal," Zell asked as he pulled an opened velveteen box from behind him, "will you marry me?"

There sounded a chorus of squeals from throughout the room as I stared down at Zell, at my sweetie and my hero, in wonder and glorious silence. I had dreamed of him asking me that question for three years... I blinked the tears from my eyes and gave several quick nods, definitely not trusting my voice as he held my hand and slipped the ring on my finger... It twinkled in the light, winking at me and letting me know I'd finally found the right guy.

Then Zell stood-- I threw myself into his arms with an "Oh Zell!" as I hid my face in his neck and cried. Life's lessons on stress had taught me about love and friendships while showing me that life was definitely worth living every minute to its fullest potential.

**_The End_**

If you want to find out more about Janine Larabie and Seifer Almasy's relationship, read _The Reluctant Knight_ (rated R for sensuality and language) on my website mintfield dot net.


End file.
